once upon a star lit night
by seeige
Summary: Roy mustang was the biggest and well known womanizer in all of central. But what if one day he found out, the real reason behind his one night stands? RoyxEd.
1. confusion

Hello It's me ^^ I haven't been bringing up ANY good ideas for anything! It was driving me insane! Even now I think this is a bad idea, but it was in my head and it seemed like a good idea at the time. So Please Review.

Disclaimer: Sadly no… But I will one day.. oh yes Believe me I will and everyone will be jealous XD  


* * *

Roy was lounging around the house, having a day off for having a "mental break down" from all the work he was given. Everyday for two weeks he had to stay at work late, for all the work he kept getting.  
_ It's because you don't actually do your work_ Riza would always say. But that wasn't it. It never was the case. He just… Didn't like work. But he still did it... When the gun was pointed at him head, ready to shoot at command.

He sighed heavily as he got up and decided to get something to eat. He wasn't all that hungry, but he was bored. So he went and try to find something to munch on. He opened the white large double door fridge, looking around for something. To his success he found some sausages and took the package out. He smiled triumphantly as he grabbed a silver tray. He had thought about the barbeque, but he really didn't want to hassle trying to work the damn piece of metal. He just had to settle for the regular oven.

Once he had preheated the oven, he placed the meat in the oven and set the timer. He had walked back into the living room and grabbed a book. He never liked reading. He always found it slow and boring. He always wondered how the blonde man was able to do something like that for hours on end, without getting bored to death and try and burn the paper. He chuckled at the memory of him getting frustrated and burning the book. Soon then his mind wondered to thinking about the blonde himself. He thought about how he was always in a weird mood when he left for mission. It was bothering him to the point where he would want to call him to send him back home. He just never understood why he did. It wasn't like he liked the kid. He always caused so much trouble for him, making messes for him to clean up. But yet… He always missed him. Maybe it was his personality that made him miss him, the spunk he showed. How Edward would never listen to what he was told, even after a long lecture on why he should. He just goes around and does what he sees fit.

He threw the book across the room after re-reading the same sentence over and over again, still not comprehending the words to his head. He placed his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling. He was trying to think when the youngest alchemist was supposed to return from his latest mission. Why did he always give him the missions that related to finding the philosophers stone? He knew he had a lot of hardships in his past, but why did he, the flame alchemist, care so much as to do something like that for the kid? The colonel always tried to figure it out, why did he_ care? _He couldn't possible li-.

The buzzer aroused him from his thoughts. No it just wasn't possible for him. It just couldn't… Him… Roy mustang… The biggest Womanizer in Central… Couldn't actually like… **Guys**?

He got up as he went and turned the alarm off, and took the meat out of the oven. He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a plate. He placed his food on it and grabbed some buns. He grabbed some dressing and sat down at the table. He first put the dressings on before placing the meat in the buns. He hesitated for a second. He stared at the sausage for a second more before dropping it to the plate. He hadn't actually just thought it… Thought on what it could have been… Who's it could have been?

He shook his head. He had to stop thinking about Edward. He had to. He had a date that night and he couldn't just blow it off. He said to himself if he thought about the blonde one more time he would call off the date and the next time Edward came back to hang out with him or at least stay in the room with him for a bit to prove to himself… He wasn't **gay**.

After finishing the long lunch he sat back down in the living room, growing bored again. Roy looked around, trying to find something to do. Maybe try to find a nice outfit for tonight. That's what he'll do. He lugged himself up the large staircase and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. The room was a navy blue, with hardwood floors and a personal fireplace on the other side of his bed. He walked past the said fireplace and went straight to his walk in closet. He grabbed some clothing and placed them on his bed, trying to figure it out. He found some nice dark jeans and a black shirt that he himself personally loved. Then he wondered if Edward would too. He shook his head. He gave up. He just couldn't get the kid out of his head. He went to the phone and grabbed the piece of paper with his date's number on it.

He dialed the number and waited on the other end.  
_"Hello?_"  
"Hello, Sharon? I'm sorry I've managed to catch the cold that's been going around." He faked a cough.  
_"I'm sorry to hear Roy. I hope you get better. Lets get a rain check."_ She asked.  
Roy nodded. "Yes, I will call you when a better day is. Good-bye." He said as he placed the phone back on the cradle. He sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. He must be coming down with something.

Roy went to his closet and changed into his uniform, not being able to take this any longer. He went downstairs to go to work; there he would have paperwork to do, so to keep his mind off of the Fullmetal alchemist. He put his black boots on and stepped outside. The sun shone right in his face. He had to put his hand up to block the direct light as he had his keys ready in hand and opened the car door. He got in and sat there for a few minutes. He was getting anxious, but he had no idea why. Roy placed the keys in the ignition and started it up as he drove to central.

Upon arriving, people stared at him and saluted him as he walked by. He nodded in there direction and went on his way. He walked up a few flights of stairs and walked into his office to be greeted by everyone.

"I thought you weren't coming in?" Breda said looking up from his chess game with Falman.

"I thought I wasn't too... But I just grew bored." He answered simply and strode to his desk and grabbed the paperwork he left with and started to do them.

Riza stared. Roy Mustang, was actually doing work, Without her having to pick up her gun and force him. "Sir… Is something troubling you?" She asked cautiously.

Roy looked up. "No. Not that I can think of." He lied.

She just looked at him and went back to her paperwork. A few minutes later she looked up. "Oh, sir. Edward called while you were at home. He says he's coming back early. He'll be in town by this afternoon to hand you his report."

Roy Froze. "He… He is in town?"

Riza nodded cocking an eyebrow. "Yes… So he'll be here in a few minutes." He got up abruptly. "And where are you going sir?"

"Out… I forgot something." He grabbed his coat and got to the door. He opened the door and bumped into a small person. He froze. "F-Fullmetal!"

"Colonel… What are you doing?" He asked looking up at the dark eyes, confused.

"I'm… Going out for a bit. What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a mission?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "I called earlier saying I was finished early and coming in to give my report."

Roy nodded. "Ah. Yes, about that. Why don't you hand Hawkeye the report and I shall read it over later?" He said as he tried to step by the alchemist.

Edward was starting to get confused by the colonel's actions. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I just have to be somewhere. So if you'll excuse me." He said finally getting by and walking rather fast down the hallway.

He was so confused. He had never had that feeling before… It was as if he was… nervous. That never happens… So what is wrong with him?  


* * *

Aweee cuteee Edward got him flustered. XD I hope this is somewhat of a good idea.. I'm going to try and post a chapter everyday, if I have time. Easter weekend and Plus I have soo much stuff like school, church groups, soccer, and work… Yayy… But don't fret… hopefully I can get it to work. XD PLEASE Review!


	2. jealous

Well well… It seems this story is starting to get some people's attentions. I'm glad ^^. I hope this next chapter is better!

Disclaimer: Must I repeat…  


* * *

Roy was pacing in his house, a hand on his head pulling at his hair, the other tapping in thin air. "Should I? Should I not?" He contemplated for hours, still no answer. He stopped pacing and looked outside. The sun had long gone went down, and Roy still hadn't made himself dinner. He turned to face the grandfather clock in the living room. It read ten to 12. He sighed, he had work in the morning, but with his mind running a race, there would be no way he could sleep tonight.

He went to the kitchen and made some coffee, then grabbed a loaf of bread and made himself a quick sandwich. Once the coffee was made, he placed the hot liquid in a container and grabbed his boots on. Roy found his favourite jacket and stepped outside. It was a bit chilly for a spring night, but he didn't care, he thought maybe a nice long walk would calm him mind enough for him to sleep for the remaining hours he had left.

There were no cars zooming by, nor people rushing to get to the stores they needed. It was relaxing. He turned down the street a head and walked into the small park there. He walked along the path looking around. It was peaceful he thought. He found a bench by the small pond and sat down. He sipped on his coffee to keep warm. He could see his breath forming every time he took a breath. He leaned back and stared up at the sky. The clouds were not out to hide the stars. He stared at the blinking lights in the sky. So many people say they were people in the sky, spirits for when they pass on. Roy never thought that once. He was an alchemist, a scientist. He knew they were just forms of gas up in the sky.

He sat there for a long time, just watching the stars. Not once did Edward cross his mind. He saw the moon, glowing magnificently. It wasn't a full moon, but it was close. Roy took another sip from his coffee when he felt someone sit down on the bench beside him. Which he thought was rather odd since no one was outside, and he should have been able to hear someone walk by. He looked over and saw a blonde braid. "Fullmetal. What are you doing here?" He sat up.

Edward looked over. "I couldn't sleep. I always walk here when I can't. " The blonde looked over at Roy. "Is that the same for you?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah I couldn't sleep. I thought it would be a good idea to go star gazing since there are no clouds tonight." He said looking up at the sky again. He didn't understand. He felt at peace when the blonde was sitting beside him. Edward leaned back and looked at the sky as well.

"Colonel, what has been bothering you?" He asked simply.

Roy looked over. "What do you mean?"

"Well earlier when I called, Hawkeye had said you were at home because you weren't feeling well. Then when I came in to hand her the report you were there. But you were rushing out. Hawkeye had mentioned that you came in to do a little work before going back home. But you're hiding something." He said looking over. Edward's golden eyes had locked its gaze, on his dark ones, searching.

Roy looked at him for a second more before he looked away. "I'm not hiding anything Fullmetal. Why do you even care?" He asked.

Edward stopped looking at him and went back to the sky. "You'd be surprised on how many people I actually care about." He replied avoiding the question.

Roy sighed heavily, as he stared at the sky some more.

"Hadn't you even wondered… what if the people's idea of stars being the symbol of people's lives and when one dies, someone dies on the earth… ever to be real?" Edward asked quietly.

Roy shrugged. "I never gave it much thought actually."

Edward kept looking up. "My mother would always tell me and Al that, that is what stars were. But as I got older and started to read my dad's alchemy books, I realized she was wrong. Sometimes I just wish I could go back to being that little kid, where stars were just forms of life." He said staring at one star in particular.

Roy looked over at the now twenty year old. He saw how mature he was. He realized he had given up his childhood, just for his brother, and for his mother. It was also partly his fault for Edward to loose his childhood. If it weren't for him, Edward wouldn't have been a state alchemist. Roy had never thought about it before, but now he realized; He had ruined a little boy's childhood, and grew up too fast.

Roy looked back at his watch to see the time. "2:30!" He shouted. Edward looked over. "You have to work today…" He stated more then asked.

Roy nodded standing up. "What are you and Al going to do now that you're back from your mission?" Roy asked taking the last sip of his now cold coffee. Edward shrugged. "I don't know, maybe just go looking around." He said.

Roy smiled. "Well I shall call you when I have your next mission." He said as he started to walk off. Edward sat there on the park bench for a bit longer until he got up himself and left.

Roy got in his house and tiredly took his boots off. He lazily threw them in the closet as well as his coat. He walked up the stairs like a zombie. He hadn't had any time to change. He just flopped on his bed and fell asleep.

What felt like minutes, his alarm was going off. He groaned angrily as he turned it off. "Just a few more minutes." He said thinking he could sleep a bit longer then get up.

Roy was woken up by the phone. He grabbed the phone and clicked talk. "Hello?" He mumbled.

"Where are you sir?" The voice on the other line asked.

"I'm at home Hawkeye." Roy mumbled.

"Why aren't you at work sir? It's already past 12!"

Roy sat up. "What! Why didn't you call me earlier!"

He heard a sigh. "I had sir… but you never answered your phone."

Roy jumped out of bed, "I'll be there in a few minutes!" He said.

"Please hurry sir. The Fuhrer would like to speak with you. I can't keep lying for you." She then hung up.

"I never asked you too." He said to his phone. He quickly grabbed his boots and coat and rushed to his car. He had to get there. He finally got to work rushing to his office. He was panting heavily since he ran up the stairs. "Does he want to see me now?" He asked

Risa looked up. She smiled. "No. He never did want to see you. I just thought it would be the best way to get you to work quicker."

Roy glared as he sat down at his desk. He saw the report from Fullmetal and started to read that. That was when he thought about last night. They were in the park together, alone. Just the thought of that made his face red.

"Sir? Are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed."

Roy quickly hid behind the papers. "I'm fine. It's alright! " He said hurriedly. He was starting to get pissed. Why was he always thinking about the blonde, and when he did… he always felt flustered, and confused. His stomach always felt light. It felt… it felt weird; but in a good way.

He heard someone walk in, he ignored the footsteps getting closer until they seemed to stop right in front of his desk. He put the report down to see who it was, but met another piece of paper.

"Isn't she just ADORABLE? This is the latest picture Of Elysia! She just wanted to prove she was a big girl now!" Hughes had said excitedly about the picture of his daughter trying to dress herself.

"Hughes… Why are you here?"

Hughes huffed. "Can't a friend see you without a reason?"

"With you… yes."

Hughes chuckled. "You know me all to well my friend." He placed his picture in his pocket and looked at him. "Are you alright? Your face is red."

Roy sighed angrily. "Yes I'm fine!" He said through clenched teeth. His hand reached in his pocket to place a glove on.

Hughes smiled, as he looked down at what Roy was reading. It was Edwards report. "Anything good in there to make you so flustered Roy?"

Roy glared. "I'm not flustered, I'm just a bit warm from running up the stairs is all."

Maes wouldn't see it. He snatched the paper off and read it. "There's nothing in there that would spark your interest… unless it's the person who wrote this-"

"That is not it!" He defended.

Maes smiled evily. "Really?"

Roy just wanted to snap his finger and burn his best friend. "Maes…"

Hughes just chuckled. "I came in here to tell you that Edward went off to see Winry."

Roy's face dropped, as if he was hurt.

Hughes leaned in closer. "It's said he loves her."

Roy couldn't understand why, but he had a huge hatred for the Winry kid; as if he was, jealous.

"Jealous?" Maes asked as if he could read his mind.

Roy shook his head. "No."

Hughes laughed. "I was just bugging you. No…" He face went grim. "I have to be serious with you…" he paused. "You have to come over and see my beautiful Daugher!" He smiled.

Roy Sighed. "Maybe another day, right now I have a lot of work."

Maes laughed. "Suit yourself. But I will get you to go… even if I have to drag you."

Roy waved his hand in a shooing manner and Hughes had left. When he did he was thinking to what Maes had said. Was he _Jealous_?

* * *

Please review! Thanks to all who has! this is chapter 2!


	3. thanks

Woot Chapter 3! I hope you people have been enjoying it for now. Has anyone been watching the new season of Fullmetal alchemist? Can you say AMAZING!

now that This site is letting me upload this chapter... sighh... Well hope you all like it.. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Brother! Where are you going?" Al had shouted following his brother. It had been a year since Edward had gotten his brother his body back. Alphonse was persistent on getting Ed his body back as well. But Ed didn't care. Not as much at least. He still wanted his body back, but he was still able to eat, breath, feel, everything Al couldn't do for the longest time. Ed just thought that if the opportunity came about to get it, he would. But he wasn't going to chase it to the ends of the earth to get his body back.

Edward looked over his shoulder as he walked through the streets. "I'm just walking Al."

Al just kept following him. "Where were you this morning? I woke up and you weren't there."

Edward shrugged. "I couldn't sleep so I took a walk. I met Mustang at the park as well."

Al smiled. He knew about his brother's feelings towards the Colonel, but Edward hadn't actually spoken his true feelings out loud…yet. "So did you guys talk?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah."

"Anything… special?"

Edward shook his head. "Nope, just the stars."

"Do you think he likes you too?"

Edward stopped and turned to face his younger brother. "One: Stop saying I like him. I don't. We just get along better now that I'm not being such a brat. Two: He likes women Al."

"You have long hair!" Al stated.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that is what Roy likes in a women. You see I fail in two aspects. One: No breasts. Two: I have a dick. I have two problems!"

"So you're saying you do like him!"

Edward glared. "I do not! Now drop it Al." He turned and started to walk off.

"But, Brother, hear me out. What if he did really like you! What if he's just nervous!"

"Well he's doing a pretty good job of hiding it with all the women he's been dating!"

"Brother, you sound jealous."

"Al…" He said in a warning voice if he perused this conversation it may turn ugly for him.

"Alright, alright. I wont bring it up." He grumbled as he followed his brother a bit longer.

Edward was deep in thought. What his brother had said did sound to be logical, but it just was impossible.

Roy sat at his desk working on his reports. Maes really had annoyed him. But he couldn't get that one thought out of his head. Was he jealous? He placed his hands on his head, starting to get frustrated with all these thoughts running in his head. Hughes really did know how to ruin his day.

He looked at the clock. He had about an hour before he could go home. He sighed heavily. He just wanted to go home, drink something warm, and then maybe curl up on his couch.

He was working on his last report when the door slammed open. Roy looked up and saw Al rushing in. "Al?"

He looked around. "Brother isn't here is he?"

Roy shook his head. "Can you not find him?"

Al sighed. "No. I can't. One minute we were talking and walking around, and then next he was running off. I can't find him anywhere."

Roy nodded. "He'll be back to the dorms. Why don't you wait for him there? I'm sure he'll be back." Al nodded. "If he isn't back by tonight, find me and I'll help you find him." Roy suggested.

Al nodded. "Thanks Colonel." He then turned, but was still going to find his brother for another couple of hours before he retired back to the dorms.

Roy stared after him as he handed Hawkeye his finished work. "I'm going home." He had announced to her as he grabbed his coat and walked out. Twenty minutes later, he was pulling into his drive way. He sighed heavily, still tired from lack of sleep and trudged up the steps of his house, hand out stretched to unlock the door.

"This is a nice house you have Mustang." Roy turned around quickly and saw Edward sitting on the railing.

"You're brother's looking for you."

"I know. I just had to see you."

"About what?" Roy asked.

Edward looked away. "Me and my brother had a talk earlier. He got me thinking. I haven't been all that grateful to you since my mother had died. You did look out for us. You never showed it because you wanted us to learn our own. Right? You always gave us the answers, but we just had to find them."

Roy was shocked.

"So… I just came by to say I'm grateful."

"This isn't like you." Roy said, unlocking the door.

Edward shrugged. "It may not be like me, but I just wanted you to know."

"And I thank you, but you should go back to the dorms. Your brother was worried about you."

Edward nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Edward started to walk off. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I have a feeling I'm going on a mission." He said as he walked down the street.

Roy watched him go. He felt like he should run after the blonde; ask him the real reason why he went to see him. But he couldn't. He just turned and walked into his house, placing his keys on the rack and took his shoes off. He wondered why he was feeling a bit down. He went upstairs and thought maybe a date with that girl would be a nice change. After making himself something to eat, he called Sharon for a date for tonight. She agreed, and he went for a shower before he had to pick her up. Maybe this is what he needed, a nice date to help him get his mind off of Edward.

Once he thought he was ready, he called Sharon once more to let her know he was on his way, and she gave him her address. He thanked her and hung the phone up.

"This shall be an interesting night." He thought out loud as he left the house. But he never knew how interesting it truly would be.

* * *

How was that? Any good? I was a bit rushed, trying to get this up. Having to help my mom pack for her trip on Thursday! The lucky person! So I'm going to guilt trip her into takeing me to vancouver in the summer :)


	4. date

Sorry!!!! I'm sorry this is up late! I was forced to go to club yesterday! I knew I shouldn't have. So I'm sorry if this is a little short! I can't remember what I was going to write now! And I had a soccer practice today get home and get yelled at… yeahh funn day-rolly eyes-, But I have some idea of what it was… so sit back and let the date commence!

* * *

Roy sat in the car, driving his date to the restaurant that he thought she would like. He looked over at her. She had long blonde hair, and light brown eyes. She was relatively short, and was wearing all black, with a read short jacket. He sighed as he looked back at the road. 'Why me?' He thought bitterly.

"Where are you taking me Roy?"

"To a small restaurant that has amazing food." He answered. "It's not much farther." He added, as he started to park the car.

She smiled as he had opened the door for her. He thanked him and hung on his arm. Roy didn't understand why, but… he didn't like it. They got in and were seated in a booth seat. She sat down across from him, and Roy sat facing the restaurant and the door. After they had a couple glasses of wine, they had ordered some food. He would talk to her, and ask her questions like what she liked to do on her free time. She answered. And Roy just… didn't care. Not any more. He was getting worried that something was truly wrong with him. First he has dirty thoughts about the blonde, and then he can't even have one date with a girl without wanting to shoot himself, or burn himself. He started to play with his spaghetti.

"Anything bothering you Roy? You seem quite silent this evening."

He looked up. "Oh Nothing is bothering-" He saw Edward walk in with his brother. "That little brat." He said under his breath. He saw Edward wave at him and sat down relatively close by.

"Brat?" Sharon asked looking around.

"Just someone I'm work with." He said, glaring at the blonde. Edward just waved innocently and starred to talk with his brother.

She looked around. "Whom are you talking about?" She asked.

Roy sighed. "Nothing. It's alright." He said quickly. 'What was the brat up too?' He thought as he watched Edward keep glancing at him every once and a while. Roy shook his head and tried to concentrate on his date.

"Oh! Colonel… I didn't realize you were here!" He said walking over. He looked over and saw Al looking at him like he was sorry.

Roy sighed. "I'm on a date Fullmetal." He said and he looked over at his date, which he really didn't want to be with right now.

Edward smiled. "Oh really? I'm so sorry Mustang! " He turned to his date. "I'm Edward. What's your name?"

"My name is Sharon, but if you don't mind. I would like to have my date with Roy here." She smiled innocently, even though she sounded like if he didn't leave soon there would be hell from her.

Edward frowned. "Alright, sorry I was just trying to be friendly." He said He turned to Roy. "I will talk to you later then." He then went and sat back down.

'What is he up too?' He thought trying to figure out why he was there.

"Roy!"

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Were you even listening?"

"No. I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I was just asking who was the kid?"

"He isn't a kid, He's Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist."

She looked back at him. "So he's him."

Roy nodded.

She turned back around. "I don't like him." She said matter of factly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because, he tried to ruin our night together!"

"No. He came over to say hi to me, not knowing that I was on a date." He explained. He was starting to get riled up by her down talking the youngest state alchemist to join.

She shook her head. "I doubt it. He just wanted to bother you and I."

'No I want him to bother you' He thought bitterly. He shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I can't read minds." He said, sound a bit bitter.

"What's wrong Roy? Did he bother you? I can go ask the manager to ask him and that person he's with to leave the restaurant?" She asked

He shook his head. "No there is no need, I was planning on taking you home. I was starting to get tired. Sorry, I guess I still haven't gotten over the cold." He lied.

She sighed. "I'm sorry to hear Roy… how about another time you're not sick at all!"

He shrugged. "It depends on if I'm busy." 'I'll make sure I have plans made that day I if have to.' He thought as he got up. As he walked by, Edward smiled at him.  
Now he was more then curious as to Edward's intensions on being here.

Edward waved and turned to his brother. "I think that went over well."

"Or you made a new enemy." Al pointed out as he ordered something to eat for him and his brother. Edward rolled his eyes. "No. Roy just needed to know that she wasn't the right one. Besides when I showed up he looked bored. So I think I did him a favour."

Al just shook his head. As he started to sip the wine he and his brother had ordered earlier.

Edward smiled. He then was thinking that maybe he and Roy should start being together a bit more. Go out and do more things then they have in the past. He knew he liked Roy. He knew his brother knew. He just couldn't bring himself to admit it. Not out loud… to his little brother. He always thought that Roy never liked him…H is a womanizer anyways. But that doesn't mean Edward wasn't going to try.

* * *

Sooo Edward admits it. Even though it's in his head. –sigh- Well sorry again about yesterday.. Don't expect anything tomorrow either. I have way too much to o.. mother leaving to mexico… having to clean for my grandma… The works.. Well I will see what I can do. But don't get your hopes up if I can't get another chapter up.  
Well I shall go to bed now..  
good night everyone! Remember REVIEWW I may make roy have some dreams about the little blonde who knows.


	5. dream

IM BACCK ^^.SORRY! I had no idea the time yesterday! I will once again try my hardest to update everyday! I'm surprise I have time to write this. So without further ado I shall start the rest of the chapter. Sorry it's a bit short!

* * *

Roy had dropped Sharon off and went back to his house. Hey lazily threw his keys on the counter in his kitchen. He opened the fridge and found an apple to eat. He wasn't all that hungry, but he was still a bit peckish. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch sighing heavily. Roy groaned at the memory of his date. He one failed at trying to not think about Edward, and then he shows up! Roy wasn't happy at Sharon's attitude about Edward. He was defensive about him, but he didn't understand why. He thought it was most likely because he knew about the boy's past and knew what they have gone through. That made sense… didn't it? He groaned angrily when he couldn't come up with an answer. Why was this issue bothering him so much! It wasn't like he hated the kid, but this feeling was starting to piss him off!

He got up from the couch and walked over to the grand piano that was on the other side of the room. He sat down and stared at it. "I wonder what you two would have said." He said under his breath as he ran a finger over the keys. He remembered when his mother would play the piano when he was younger. She had taught him some notes, but it just wasn't him to play something like that. He smiled at the memory.

He looked at the clock. Was it really that time? He sighed and trudged upstairs, and into his bedroom. He knew that he had work in the morning. He hated it! But he was thankful that the next day would be his day off. He found his pants and changed as he made his way groggily to the bed. He got under the covers and fell asleep.

_ **He was walking down the park path again. He had no idea where he was going. He saw Edward under a tree staring up at the sky. He walked over and looked at him. "Why?"**_

**_Edwards eyes was confused. "What?"_**

**_"Why did you come to the restaurant?"_**

**_"I don't know. I guess you're just that irresistible." He joked._**

**_Roy raised an eyebrow._**

**_Edward chuckled. "You're way too easy to bug." He said, patting the grass beside him. Roy sat down beside the blonde. "Aren't the stars just beautiful?" He asked looking up at the sky._**

**_Roy looked up too. "Yeah."_**

**_"I just wonder… are there actually life forms up there? Or is it just sky, stars, and planets?"_**

**_Roy shrugged. "I can't tell you."_**

**_Edward sighed and closed his eyes. "It feels nice."_**

**_Roy closed his eyes, trying to figure out what the blonde was meaning. The next moment he felt warmth. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room, and saw that Edward was beside him. "What are you doing here?" He asked._**

**_"You invited me."_**

**_Roy was confused. "When did I do such a thing?"_**

**_"When you yelled at that Sharon girl, remember. You wanted to apologize."_**

**_Roy was shocked. "I'm… I'm surprised… I don't remember doing that."_**

**_Edward smirked. "You did drink quite a bit." He leaned over, getting a bit close._**

**_Roy back up a bit, trying to keep space between them, but his back found the wall.  
"R-Really?" 'Did… did I just stutter? I don't ever stutter!' He thought._**

**_Edward was finally so close that they are almost touching._**

**_"Yeah. You did." He said staring at him._**

**_"Why are you close… and WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON? WHY DON'T I HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON?" He shouted._**

**_Edward smile widened. "Because Roy… I Lo-"_**

Roy sat up quickly in his bed, sweat dripping from his face. "What the hell was that!" he thought out loud. He stared out the window. This Edward issue was starting to get worse. He saw that the light was getting light out and looked at his clock. He had to get up in a n hour anyways so he got up and thought to have a really long shower.

"This will be a long day." He said

* * *

Once again. I'M SOOOOO SORRY for not updating! I will try again to get a better schedual to get this in! Soccer tomorrow ALL DAY! Then work over night then soccer again Sunday… then school soccer Monday.. Way too much on my plate! But I will try and find a way to update! Sorry!


	6. promise

Soo sorry about how short that last chapter was. I will try my best to make this extra long for the lack of updating, and shortness.

Disclaimer: Nopperss

warning: Ummm not anything I can think of

Thanks to all the people who had reviewed! I'm glad that people are getting into my story! And yes twin, we shall make our story in class. Just remember your book!

Anyways back on topic. This week is going to be so busy for me I may or may not have time to post! So To warn you all if you go to read my story, that there isn't a new chapter, don't fret; I will bring another chapter up as soon as I can! I just have to finish this one before my next soccer game. This morning's was terrible. But enough of that, let us go back to our poor Roy

* * *

Roy had a long shower and was downstairs making himself some coffee and a nice big breakfast since he had extra time to spare. He made himself some potatoes, bacon, (not going to have the same mistake and make sausages) fried eggs, and toast. Once he was done he sat down and ate, alone. He couldn't think of why he had that dream. It was just all too overwhelming for him. He ate in silence as he tried to think of what it was that made him have a dream of that nature.

He sighed heavily, as once again he couldn't come up with anything. He finished quickly and put the plate in the sink as to wash later when he got home from work. Roy started to get a weird feeling at the thought of Edward going to the office today to pick up a mission report.

_'Why is he effecting me so much? This is not normal!'_ He thought bitterly as he made his way back upstairs to get his work clothes on. He walked down the hallway looking at all the photos he had. They were mostly of his family, the ones he use to have and he just walked by them. Once he got to his bedroom he opened the door and went to his closet. He grabbed his uniform and got quickly dressed. He saw on his clock he had about 10 minutes left and thought he might as well go, seeing as he had nothing better to do.

He walked down the stairs back to the front door. He put his work boots on and grabbed his keys from the kitchen. Roy walked out and locked the door behind him as he went to his car. He started it up and sat in there warming it up while he sat there, staring at his house. He sighed as he started to drive to work.

He got there and walked lazily to his office, not really wanting to go.

"OH! Roy!" Someone shouted behind him and he turned to see Maes running up!  
"Why are you here so early?"

Roy looked at his best friend, "I just wanted to get in here early." He mumbled as he yawned.

"You didn't sleep Roy? That's not like you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep." He grumbled angrily

Maes chuckled and hit his friend on the back. "No problem! I was just wondering!" He said happily as the two started to walk to Roy's office.

"What did you want Maes? You must have some reason on being here." He said to him as he walked into the doors.

Maes shook his head as he followed him. "No. I just saw you and just wondered why I saw you before the time Hawkeye has to call you."

Roy turned and glared at his friend. "So you're saying you have no reason to be here at all?"

Hughes nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Roy then pointed to the door. "Out."

"Wh-What?! Why!" He said sounding hurt, even thought both of them knew he was faking it.

" Because, if you have no purpose in my office then leave me to do my work so I can leave here early and don't have to come back until Monday without having double the work!" He explained, glaring at him.

Maes huffed. "Well that's all handy dandy, for you… but I don't think you're being all too truthful in that statement."

Roy's eyebrow rose slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You know what I mean… Edward…"

"This has nothing to do with the boy!"

"He's no longer a boy or a kid Roy. Face it. He's grown up." Maes crossed his arm.

Roy's hand dropped to his desk. "And I say that he's still a kid. I've known him as a kid, and he will always be a kid!"

Maes shook his head." One day when you're so deep in denial, you'll realize what it is I'm trying to show you without telling you."

"Then tell me Maes! What the hell is it I'm missing that you're so keen on show me, but wont tell?"

Maes sighed. "You can't always get the answer Roy. Sometimes you have to work at it to get what you want." He turned towards the door. "Just realize it before it's too late. Don't send him on a long mission." He walked out.

Roy sat there confused. "What is he talking about?" He shouted as he threw a book across the room in frustration. No matter what he would say, he would always not understand him.  
"And just because he's in the stupid information!" He grumbled, picking up a pen and started to write as the book he had thrown was placed on his desk. He looked up and just noticed Edward.

"You're early Colonel." He smiled as he looked at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, So? Are you going to be on my case about it too?" He asked.

Edward shook his head. "No… I'm just here to get my mission." He said.

Roy tilted his head quickly. "I have a question. Why is it you only wanted to be the 'dog of the military' until you got your brother's body back, but you have and now you're still here. Why?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I really do like this job, and maybe with it I can find a way to fix my arm and leg." He answered.

Roy sighed as he grabbed a folder from beside his desk and looked through it, and then handed it to him. "This should take you all of 3 or 4 days. But knowing you, you'll be back here in 2 days."

Edward looked through the file and nodded. "That seems easy enough. Now I have a question for you."

Roy nodded. "Ok."

"why is it, even though I'm faced many challenges, you still give me missions that should only last a couple days at most?"

Roy shrugged, "I actually don't know, I guess I'm so use to doing that, it's just a habit now." He replied.

Edward nodded. "Well when I come back, my question is, want to go talk again. Same spot?" he asked.

Roy chuckled. "Funny you should be asking; I was going to ask you the same thing."

Edward smiled. "Then I shall see you there." He said as he turned to the door to give him a sideways glance. "Oh and can you make me something warm too this time? I was so cold that time."

Roy nodded. "Alright, But don't think I'm doing it because I like you or anything. I don't. Just so you know, you are still a short brat who will never grow. "

Edward glared. "And you're still a bastard who will never grow up." He turned. "See you." he said as he left.

Roy watched him leave and chuckled as he went back to work. "Yes, it truly will be a long day.

* * *

After what felt like forever he saw that he could finally have a break and go have a lunch. He stretched once he had stood up. He walked to the door, and closed it behind him as he went towards the cafeteria.

It wasn't like he hated the food, but it was more of a… distaste…bland… all in all… It tasted like there was no flavour. He tried to avoid the food here as much as he could, but he hadn't eaten since 5 in the morning, so he was a little peckish. He grabbed some salad, a coffee, and… something he couldn't even describe. He sighed miserably as he sat down at a bench and started to munch away at his disturbing food.

He looked across from him. Roy always wanted Edward to eat with him, but since he was either always on mission, or tried (like himself) to avoid the cafeteria. The only difference of the two was, Edward always got away. Roy finished his meal and headed back to his office to try and finish the never-ending mountain of paperwork, which Hawkeye always seemed to find for him. He secretly thought she handed him her work as well.

On the way of getting to his office, he managed to bump into Maes, again. "Are you following me or something Maes? This is the most I've seen you in weeks!" He asked.

Maes chuckled. "No I'm not following you, I was just heading back to my office. Why don't you join me for a bit! You never come visit me, and you don't have to do your work!" He asked excitedly.

Roy stared at him, as if he had another plan other then that. "And what is it we are to do in your office Maes? You never want me to come over, unless you have a purpose." He said crossing his arms.

Maes shook his head. "No, no. Not today. I just wanted to talk to you and hang out with my best friend that I don't get to do anymore since with all the work, and Elysia!" He sighed dramatically.

Roy huffed. "Fine whatever, but I better go back to my office soon though, I would like to go home without any work to deal with on Monday." He stated as he followed him.

"Fine, fine. But I still want to talk to you."

"Yeah, yeah…" Roy waved him off as he continued to follow.

Roy just wasn't expecting the conversation he was about to have.

* * *

Any good? Sorry again about the updating! I will get better at it with time! I haven't slept since 10pm on Friday… I'm a little tired! And now I have a soccer game to get ready for! Sooo This shall be fun! Wish me luck! Hopefully I don't fall asleep.  
Well I will do my best and update the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEWWW


	7. plans

Woot it's another chapter! Hopefully it turns out to the way I wanted it. SORRY you guys! My internet has been down for all of yesterday( no school!! XD)  
and when I got home today from school! So I'm glad my friend told me how to do this! Or else this wouldn't have been up at all! So now that this is up, I'm going to try and see if I can post two chapters for all those people who have been reviewing for me, before I have to work tonight.

Yes twin, now that I have internet… I will try and get those names of the twins for you!  
Hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

Warnings: I don't think so.. maybe some more bad thoughts on Roy's behalf.

* * *

Roy sat on the chair glaring at his friend, who had a smug look. "No." He growled.

Maes just kept smiling. "I don't believe you Roy."

Roy stared at him. "Why would you even say such a ridiculous thing?" he stated angrily, his arms crossed over his chest.

Maes' eyebrow rose. "Because, I believe that you don't listen to anything!"

"But why would you want to know if Edward and I have been hanging out… or how you put it, on dates? Seriously… DATE'S?" He glared.

Maes looked amused. "Well… it just seemed that you have a thing for short blondes," He said looking around. "Ever since you have had Edward join the military." He said looking anywhere but the fuming colonel. "Also… wasn't it that he asked you to meet him at the place you guys meet up one night?" He asked.

"That isn't why Maes! You know I'm straight! How did you know that we are planning this for when he gets back in two days?"

Maes looked back and smiled evilly. "And why would I know that Roy? Do you think I keep a video camera in your room and make sure it's a woman you're with? And I have my ways."

Roy glared. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" He stated, as he was itching to grab his globes he has forgotten in his office.

Maes only smirked more. "I may know what YOU meant, but do you know what you mean?"

Roy looked at him for a second. "What do you mean?"

Maes sighed. "You'll never get it Roy. Everyone already knows! And yet… you're to dense to see."

"See what Maes?" He shouted angrily. He was starting to grow tired of his mind games, and saying he's hiding something he truly isn't.

Maes sighed once more before looking up. "You can go back to doing your work Roy. I have a bit for myself as you can see. " He motioned to the small stack of paper.  
Roy only glared at him for the fact that he was trying to hide something from him now. "Whatever." He huffed and he stormed off.

'What did he mean by that. I have no feelings for Edward. I don't have feelings for Edward. I don't have feelings for Edward' He kept repeating in his mind as he got to his office and sat back in his chair and tried his best to not thin about what Maes had said.

He grabbed the closest file and read it.

'The Fullmetal alchemist has held with the military for years…' That was all he could read before he just sighed hopelessly. This is starting to get on his nerves. It was as if they were trying to say something to him that he truly wasn't getting.

He stared out the window staring at the clouds, trying to figure out what it was they were trying to tell him. Maes made huge hints that he liked the blonde… but how could he… He liked women; he liked boobs… He liked mini skirts. Edward was short enough to wear one. He would look amazing in… WAIT! No, not having these thoughts again!" He groaned as he hit his head on the window.

He turned when his phone was going off. He walked over and picked it up.  
"Colonel Mustang." He answered.

_"Roy?"_

"Sharon? What are you doing calling me at work?"

He heard a small laugh on the other end._" I was just seeing if you had any plans for tonight. You sound a bit better. So do you think we can have a date?"_  
Roy mentally kicked himself in the head. He gave himself a note-to-self: To never tell his dates where he works.

"Oh… well I don't know I have a bit of work to do and I'm not even sure I'm going to be leaving on time tonight." He lied, why was he being like this? He always said yes to women that wanted him.

_"Oh."_ She sounded hurt. "Well how about tomorrow night?"

Roy sighed. "If I can get off work tonight, we can tonight. I have plans tomorrow and Sunday, so I can't do anything." That was more like it. Saying yes to a lady. But lying about having another date… wasn't normal for him.

_"Oh… You're seeing that kid Edward again."_ She sounded angry.

Roy glared at the phone. "No I'm not. He's on a mission right now. He isn't some kid." He said as calmly as he could. "I have to actually do some house work, and then go for dinner with one of my friends. Is that a problem?" He said trying to keep his cool. Now he officially lost it. Why was he sticking up for Edward?

_"I didn't know. I thought you were going to see him."_

Roy raised an eyebrow. Why was It any of her business who and where he hung out with? She was starting to act as if they were dating or something. They really weren't doing anything of the sort.

"No… It's no problem. I just think it's weird you're getting jealous over a 20 year old boy, who is a man." He pointed out.

She giggled. He thought it was the most annoying sound in the world, besides Maes' rants on how cute his daughter is. _"I'm sorry. I guess it seemed to me like he liked you, more then just friends if you know what I mean."_

Roy couldn't help it. He just burst out laughing. "Are you serious? He has already told me that he likes a girl back in his hometown! I can't believe you're jealous over a guy who said hi to me during out date!"

She frowned; he could hear it in her voice. _"I don't see what's so funny about that? I just assumed-"_

Roy cut her off "Yeah… you assumed. Sometimes it's better to get to know someone better then assume things." He said seriously now. "I have work now. So unless you want that date I have to go."

_"Bye Roy~"_ She sang out as she hung up the phone.

Roy only rolled his eyes and went back to his paper work he needed to finish if he actually wanted out of this hellhole of a work. How he loathed paper work.

About 5 hours went by and he stretched lazily, as he looked out the window. He smiled. "Finished!" He said happily as he stood up quickly and grabbed his coat. Saying good bye to everyone, he walked slowly to his car to find someone was leaning against it.

"Hi Roy!" He looked at Sharon; she was wearing a small black dress, a nice coat and high heels. Her blonde hair was in a braid.

He looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked still staring at her.

He saw in the corner of his eyes Maes. He hopped his friend would save him.

"I'm here because I was afraid you'd cancel out on me again. So I thought I'd come here, go to your house with you, pick out the right clothes for you, then we could be off."

Roy's first reaction to that was that she was a stalker, and a crazy woman. His second reaction was that everyone loved him and that he was so popular that everyone wanted to go on dates with him quicker then the timed date, even though they didn't have a timed date. Then his third reaction was… Stalker.

He just kept smiling. "Oh, well that's really nice of you, but I would like to go to my house, alone. I like to get ready without someone there."

She stared at him. "But I don't want you to pick the wrong outfit to go with mine!" She said smiling.

He smiled. "I see what you're wearing, and I will pick something out for it, ok?" He asked hopefully she'd go away.

"But I walked here all the way, I don't want to walk all the way home." She whined.

Just then Maes stood beside Roy. "Hell miss, I would gladly drive you hime. Roy has quite a bit to do before your date with him. I'm sure he doesn't want to mess things up."

She glared at him. "I want Roy to drive Me."

"No no, I think you should go with my friend here. He's the friend I was talking about earlier that I'm going to his house for a dinner date." He said placing a hand on his friend.

She sighed. "Ok… But don't wear anything that wont go with this outfit!" She said as she walked with Maes. Maes turned around and smiled at Roy. Roy gave him a look of I-owe-you-big-time.

He got in his car and quickly drove home, to get away from her. He was scared on what she was thinking. He was starting to get scared. He got home and thought, a nice long shower would do the trick of nerves. He placed his belongings in the rightful place and went and headed up the staircase, when the phone went off. He ran to his bedroom and quickly grabbed it. "Hello?" He asked, a bit scared to see if was Sharon again.

_"Hello Roy."_

"Maes! Man I'm so glad for earlier! Thank you so much!"

He heard a chuckle. _"No problem Roy, but about that dinner date you mentioned?"_

Roy smiled. "It was a way to not go out with her tomorrow. But I'll I actually do it if that's what you want."

Maes smiled. _"Yes. That is what I want Roy. You haven't come over much lately!"_ He complained.

Roy sighed. He really didn't want to, but he did owe him. "Alright."

Maes cheered on the other end of the phone and they finally hung up to let him actually get ready for the hell of his life. He trudged to his bathroom. He sometimes really wished there was a god. Then maybe he wouldn't have to actually go on this date, and she would just leave him alone! He opened the door and closed it the door. "Time to get ready." He groaned, as he took his clothes off.

* * *

Sooo what do you think? I am going to do this over time to get the next chapter up! I still have way too much homework that I'm missing, but I'd rather do this… and make people happy. Hehe. Please review… and yet again sorry for the stupid internet being dumb! I'm going to make sure to fix it before it gets that bad again! Now that I know how to do it.


	8. stalker

So here's another chapter! My last one was the longest I have written for a while! So, be happy! I'm trying my best to do this! SO STOKED FOR SUNDAY! I get things from Mexico! My mommy and daddy went there for a week so I've been with my grandma! Soo I'm stoked! And yes I still call my mommy and daddy that! XD

Anyways I hope people actually REVIEW Or else I will stop making two chapters in a day for me missing a day! So REVIEW! Please? I will make cookies! XD And force-feed this one guy for NOT EATING MY COOKIE! –cough- ok. Enough of my rants let's go back to Roy and his rants! XD

* * *

Warnings: nope.. just crazy lunatics

* * *

So I'm going to try something different so to get more people to actually review my stories! I will answer your reviews on the coming chapters.

* * *

Mrawgirl: Yess… I have big plans for Sharon and Roy. I wont say what they are, but letting you know that yes… She is quite a possessive girl.

* * *

Roy ran a hand through his dampen hair as he tried and look for clothing that wouldn't go with her outfit. She was getting on his nerves. He made sure that after tonight, he wouldn't even date her! Ever! He found some black jeans, and a blue shirt. That wouldn't go. But then again… he didn't get the concept of him matching her. She truly freaked him out.

He put those clothes on, now placing his work clothes away. He sighed miserably. How he dreaded tonight. This woman was crazy, and he knew this. But it just… he just didn't understand it. Now lately, he doesn't look twice at women, and all he can think about Edward. Was it true? Did he really like him? He shook his head, as he went downstairs. He went to the kitchen when the phone rang. He sighed once more and picked it up. "Maes, I really don't want to talk right now."

_"I'm not Maes… Do I count?"_ The voice said.

Roy was shocked, was he hearing correctly. " Edward?"

_"No… It's Santa Claus! I'm calling because you've been a bad boy and you don't get presents this year."_ He said sarcastically.

Roy sighed in relief. "I'm glad it's you… well that you're not Maes or Sharon." He said.

Edward chuckled in the phone. _"What is that girl doing?"_

"She's stalking me I swear."

Edward sighed. _"You believe EVERYONE stalks you."_

"No! I mean it Edward. Wait… Why are you calling me?"

Edward paused. _"I just wanted to make sure you were still going to meet me at the park at 3."_ He said.

Roy smiled. "Yeah. I'll be there. What is it you wanted to drink?"

_"Coffee."_ He said. _"A nice warm coffee."_

Roy nodded. "Sure. I can do that. Are you on your way for you mission?" He asked putting on his shoes and went to the door to see if there was any paper.

_"Yeah. Al is sitting at the bench with me. I'm using one of the phones by the train station. It should be here in a minute."_

Roy chuckled and opened the door. "WHOA!" He chocked out.

_"Roy?"_ Edward called from the phone. _"Are you alright?"_

"Hi Roy."

"How did you find my house?" He said, ignoring Edward on the other line.

"You showed me one night driving by the restaurant because you wanted to tell me how big it was." Sharon said smiling.

"Why can't you just let me get ready in peace? I'm sorry if that sounds rude, but I do like to get ready on my own. "

_"ROY!"_

"WHAT?" He shouted into the phone.

_"What's happening?"_

"Just my date is here. You should remember her." He hinted about her being a stalker. "Wait a minute… We never once drove by my house." He said.

Sharon cocked an eyebrow. "Yes you did."

Roy shook his head. "There is no way possible, the restaurant is in the opposite direction." He said.

She shrugged, "Well I remembered this to be your house, and I recall you driving me this way, so… You must have forgotten."

Roy shivered. "Ed… have a good trip. I will see you when you get back." He said as he hung up before he got a reply. He looked at her. "Well since you're already here, you can come in. But stay in the living room, on the couch. I'm not remotely ready." He mumbled letting her in.

'Whyy meee!' He thought bitterly as he got in and went upstairs after showing her where she should stay. He got into his room and just banged his head on the wall. He had got to stop showing everyone his house, then maybe they wouldn't tell the other girls!

He went and found a jacket and went downstairs. "Shall we go? It's a bit early, but it doesn't matter, you'd be bored here anyways." He mumbled. 'And the sooner we do this, the sooner we can go home!' He thought. She nodded and stood up.

"Are you seriously going to wear that?" She said looking at his shirt.

"Yes. It's my favourite." He said looking down.

"It doesn't match with what I'm wearing." She said. "We are a couple aren't we?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about that?" He said standing a bit back from her.

"Well this is our second date right?"

"That doesn't mean anything! I'm only doing this because I was sick the first two times to go! I'm just trying to make this up to you!' He defended.

She looked down. "So you don't want to date me?" She said in a small voice as if she was about to cry.

Roy sighed kicking himself mentally again. "That isn't what I said. I said that we aren't a couple. I'm sure you're sweet enough to date, but I don't know you well enough yet. And I'm not a big fan of actually dating anyone. I'm just... trying to find someone. So I guess if I find them I will know." He said.

She smiled. "So you're saying I might be the one?"

He sighed. "No that is not what I'm saying! I'm saying that I'm trying to find that person. You may or may not be that person. So please don't take it the wrong way." He explained. She nodded and clung to his right arm. "What ever you say." She said as they walked to Roy's car.

* * *

After a very long~ dinner, Roy had parked in front of her house. "Well Here." He said pointing to the house.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Not that I can think of." He said trying to think what he possibly forgot.

"A goodnight kiss silly."

He leaned over and pecked her cheek. "Good night." He said.

"That wasn't a kiss." She pouted like a little child.

Roy looked at the road. "I just got over being sick, I don't want you to catch it." He lied.

She glared at him. "Fine. But we will have another date, and you will give me a proper kiss" He nodded. He didn't plan on it, but he just nodded so she'd leave his car. She finally got out and he drove away towards his house. He didn't ever want to have a date with her, EVER again.

He drove to his house, but sat in his car for a bit, just sitting. He really hated that night. She was clingy, and kept asking if they would be a happy couple, and asked about kid's names… as if he'd have a family with her. His thoughts wondered to kids, and to small kids with golden eyes and long blonde hair. He shook his head. "I'm not thinking about having kids with Edward… I'm most defiantly not thinking about kids with Edward!" He groaned loudly, hitting his head on the car horn, and then startling himself. He groaned. He got out of his car and went inside, so he wouldn't wake the neighbours. He got inside and plopped down on the couch. He grumbled about annoying obsessive women in the town.

He then thought it could have been worse though. But he didn't even want to know how it could have been possibly worse. He got up and went upstairs and went to have another long shower to calm him, still not wanting to ever have to deal with her again. He was planning on changing the house phone, so she couldn't phone him. That's when he thought. How did Edward get his number? He moaned as he grabbed a towel to tie around his waist to grab the phone before jumping in.

_"Hello?"_

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM MY PHONE NUMBER?" He shouted into the receiver.

Maes chuckled. _"What… he wanted to ask you something, so I gave it to him."_

Roy grumbled about annoying people he had befriended.

Maes chuckled. _"I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go put my little Elysia-chan to bed. By Roy."_

"No Wait! UGH!" He threw his phone, "DUMB MAES!" He shouted angrily and she stormed off to have that nice long shower he waited for.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry I didn't write anythign for the dinner date.. it would have been just terrible to endure since Roy had and wanted to already burn himself. Anyways. REVIEW!!! My only homework for you guys! Don't let me DOWN!!!


	9. Dinner date

Kathy lee skyler: HAHA Mann you have a great imagination. That wasn't quite what I had in mind… but that is a good idea... maybe you should so something along those lines! If you remember in one of the fma episodes al was explaining to someone (I can't remember) that he and Ed had fought over who would marry Winry. Well that is technically under the 'hometown' crush. I have a plan on how they finally tell each other; it will be epic for sure. Well that is my plan anyways.

Twin: hehehe I love it!! XD Kuro is perfect! Hehe Fai is going to be all "NOOO!!! XD

* * *

Stupid… everyday was just plain STUPID! But oh well… I guess not everyday is suppose to be great…

* * *

Roy woke up around 10 in the morning. He groaned. "This is way to early for human kind." He groaned as he rolled over to try and sleep, but he couldn't. He groaned once more before he dragged himself out of bed and downstairs to get the coffee made. He sat at the table staring at the coffee maker as the liquid poured into the pot.

Once the pot was full, without haste, he had poured himself a cup and sighed heavily as he took a sip.

He looked out the window and groaned. Rain. The one thing hated most. He was useless in it small drop of despair. Oh how he loathed the small droplets of water from the sky. He glared out the window before taking another drink of his coffee.

"It better stop raining." He groaned. As he went upstairs, he saw something in the living room. He raised an eyebrow and went back down the stairs and went into the small room. He looked at the coffee table and groaned louder. "And when I thought it wouldn't be any worse!" He said snatching the purse from the table and went to the door. He knew she did it on purpose, but knew she wouldn't own up to it. He placed it into the closet until he was good and ready to leave the house and hand it back to the devil.

He then trudged up the stairs and went into his bedroom and placed the coffee on the table before flopping down on his bed. He was tired, he was cranky, he was just plain all together not happy. "Stupid Edward!" He mumbled into the pillow. He turned his head slightly and looked at the clock. "Almost 11." He sighed. He went to turn back over when the phone went off. He reached over and picked up. "Hello?

_"You still going to come over?"_

"Yes Maes… I'm still coming over." He sighed.

_"What wrong? You sound like you're missing someone."_

Roy growled. "I'm not missing Edward… It's Sharon… She's crazy Maes. She came over when I was getting ready. And now she had left her purse here so I have to go see her today!"

Maes was silent for a minute._ "Don't go… If she calls just say that you haven't seen it, and if she comes over to look for it, hide it."_

"I'm not going to do that. I may not like her, but I'm not mean."

_"It was a thought. Now… About Edward."_

"I'm not going to talk about him!"

_"But you miss him! Admit it!"_

"I wont admit something so stupid!"

_"Ohhhh…. So you wont admit it out loud. So that means you do like him!"_

"MAES!"

_"Hehe~"_

Roy groaned. "This is wayyy too early for me I'm going before I decide to come over there and snap you!"

"But it's raining Roy!"

"If I put my gloved in my pocket it won't get wet, and then if I'm in your house it's not raining! So don't tempt me."

Maes huffed. "Whatever Roy… I'm just helping here!"

Roy sighed. "Good bye Maes. I will see you tonight." He hung up. He sighed. He might just go to Maes' earlier and help out Gracia with the cooking. There isn't much point in sitting here waiting for the devil to call and ask where her purse has gone too.

He got up and found some clothes that would look nice with the dinner. He brought them to the shower and placed them on the counter. He reached to the shower and turned it on.

Half an hour later, Roy was out, ready and dressed. He ran a hand through his wet hair as he made his way downstairs to do a few things before going to his death. He knew Maes for a long time… so he knew thee minute he walked in that door… it would be picture after picture, game after game with his precious Elysia. So he might as well do a few things before sacrificing himself to it. He had to admit; the kid was cute… but not enough so he'd be like Maes.

He did the few dishes he hadn't done for a while, and then he tidied up a bit in the living room, then went and grabbed his coat. He was about to get to the door when the phone rang. Thinking it was Maes asking if he could brings a camera or batteries for his camera, he walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" He sighed.

_"Roy? Oh good you hadn't left! I was wondering if you've seen my purse?"_

His face dropped. How he really did not want to see her. "Oh? You're purse? No I haven't but I'll keep that in mind. Right now I have to leave, so if I see it I'll bring it over. I don't have time right now."

_"But it has my money to go grocery shopping."_

He sighed. "Well I'm sorry if you've missed placed it, but I haven't seen it. But If I do see it when I get back I'll be sure to call you."

He heard a huff on the other end. _"I know I left it there."_

Roy rolled his eyes. He knew she did it on purpose.

"Well I haven't got the time to go searching for something that you had forgotten, now if you excuse me I have to be going." He said and hung up quickly before she could say anything. He rushed to the door, already hearing the phone ringing, so he raced out the door, locking both the bolt lock, and the door knob, then racing to his car and drove off to Maes'.

He pulled up the small driveway and smiled at how Maes already knew he was coming.  
"YO!" He shouted, his little daughter in his arms waving as if to get Roy's attention. He rolled his eyes and walked up to them. "Hello." He pulled a big teddy bear behind his back. "And this is for you."

Her eyes widened. "Fow me?" She asked in the little kid voice.

He nodded.

"Thank you Uncle Roy." Roy looked up and glared at Maes.

Maes only chuckled. Roy sighed deeply, he already knew he had landed in hell… at least hell was cute. They had walked in and started to play some games with Elysia so she would be out of Gracia's way when she cooked. They had played hide and seek. The odd thing about that game… no matter how many times he had found Maes or Elysia… he was still it. Roy grew tired of this game about two rounds in, but the other two just wouldn't give up. So they were on there 14th round when Gracia had called them to wash up for dinner. All you heard was "AWWWW!" from Maes and Elysia and a "YAY!" from Roy.

Roy was by far the quickest to wash up and sit at the table. He sat there, glad that he was able to eat and not be it EVERY game of hide and seek. He was grateful for the food and had a nice conversation with them all. Roy wouldn't admit it out loud… but he did have fun. Once dinner was done, Maes went to put his daughter away and Roy helped Gracia with the dishes.

"So… it seemed you had a good time with Elysia." She commented as Roy was drying the dishes.

"Yeah. I may not like Maes bragging about her, or every time show me a picture… but you can't help but like her anyways."

Gracia chuckled. "He still does that? I feel bad for everyone he talks to."

Roy rolled his eyes. "He talks to me the most about it. But lately he has a new faze."

"Oh?" She asked looking over at him.

"He has this theory I like someone. So He's going to keep bugging me until I do something! But the thing is… I don't. Well I don't think so. But he is determined that I am. What do I do?"

Gracia smiled. "Asking a women. That is smart idea. But I believe follow your heart. I know that sounds really dumb, but it works every time. Sometimes all you need to do is just listen to what your heart says and not your mind. Sometimes it just gets in the way of what's right and wrong. So next time you're near Edward, just follow you're heart."

"But Edward- Wait… How did you know it was Edward?"

"A small bird told me one day…" She said smirking. Roy's face glared. If it weren't for the sleeping kid, he would be yelling on the top of his lungs. He placed a plate down and stalked off to the "little bird."

He grabbed the father and went outside. "YOU TOLD GRACIA I LIKED EDWARD?" He shouted.

Maes only found it funny. "What ever do you mean?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN!"

Maes chuckled." What… I never lie to my own wife! Or keep secrets. That is why we are a-"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU GUYS ARE A HAPPY AND LOVING COUPLE! YOU TOLD HER I LIKED SOMEONE I CLEARLY DON'T LIKE!" Roy shouted.

Maes sighed. "Well maybe you should learn to control your feelings."

Roy glared. "I don't like Edward. That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!"

Maes sighed and walked back inside.

"I'm not done talking to you!"

"I am. Until you're done being a thick head… tell me." He said as he walked inside, handing Roy his stuff. "Good night Roy." as he shut the door.

Roy huffed and went to his car and drove home. The minute he drove home he groaned. There, on his porch, was the certain someone he didn't want to see. He got out of his car.

"ROY! Why were you out so late?" Sharon asked. "I've been here all day! I haven't even eaten! And it has been raining all day!"

"Well then you should have eaten."

"Well I was hopping that I would see you and we could go out for dinner!"

Roy sighed. "I told you I had a dinner date with my best friend."

"Well now that you're here… we can go looking for my purse!"

Roy shook his head. "No… I'm rather tired and just want to sleep."

She smiled. "Great! I'm tired too! We can cuddle-"

"NO…! I mean… no not tonight I have a busy day tomorrow and I need sleep." He said. "I told you before, that I would call you, or give you your purse when I find it... but since I haven't yet… I can't give it back... so if you wait a couple days I will bring it back."

She pouted. "Well now I have no way home."

"Not my problem." as he walked by and slammed the door in her face. He hated clingy people… or desperate people. Either way... he hated her, so he didn't feel bad one bit that he had done something like that to her. He ignored the door being knocked on by her, and went upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

Well sorry this took me a bit longer then I thought! Wayy too busy schedule! My boss called me a few minutes ago … the first thing in my mind was that he called to just say negative to me. The hoe... but no… now I know he will call one day and say it.  
Soccer is terrible! But no fear my knee should be better in a couple hours... well it has too.. or I'm screwed for my game in a couple hours… Wish me luck… and remember REVIEW3^^


	10. confrontation

mrawgirl09: HAHA! I'm glad you think Elysia is cute! I tried to make her cute... but I'm not great at little kids so I hope it was somewhat good. Haha well Lets hope Roy is big enough to actually tell her to fuck off… but hopefully she doesn't do anything drastic.

Gabryell-P-: Thanks! I hope Ed comes back soon… Roy is lost without his Edward, even if he doesn't know it yet. Yes she is very creepy. Roy was just starting to get frustrated after playing how many hours with Maes and Elysia of hide and go seek… and he was it every time! Then finding out his best friend told his wife that he liked someone… let alone a guy… and he doesn't believe he likes him (YET!!XD) so I bet people would be pretty frustrated too!

hootpoop12: I'm sure if most of the people in FMA were real. People would be like Sharon. I know I would. XD Or at least TRY and be friends with them.

VermilionValentine: Yes… he does need to tell her! But hopefully soon… before it gets too serious… like a disease or something.

* * *

Well so far that is all the reviews that I needed to answer! I'm glad people are enjoying it so far and hopefully Roy will start to learn that maybe he does like Edward! On a good note: Soccer was amazing! Still had to be in goal -sweatdrop- But at least I made this amazing save! So proud of myself XD well I've wasted enough time… let us go back to our dumb boy and hope for the best!

It seemed as if my computer is failing me agian.. hopefully it will post this time.. sorry!

* * *

Warning: Hmmm I have a strong feeling of dreams.

* * *

Roy was lying in bed reading a book. Something he doesn't do often. He was reading one of his alchemy books he had picked up a while back, seeing if there was anything that could help him improve his flame attacks. So far he couldn't see anything of the sorts, not yet anyways. He was reading a chapter on Human transmutation and how it was the greatest taboo. He then thought back to when he went to get those kids from there house, but found they had done the one taboo that could get Edward kicked out of the military. He sighed as he closed the book, not even wanting to think about that, how Edward looked so… determined.

Roy turned off the light and lay down, as he closed his eyes to sleep.

_He had awoken again, and this time he found himself not at his bed, but in someone else. He looked over and saw blonde hair. His eyes widened. There was no way he'd sleep with Sharon… there was no possible way! He thought as he leaned over to get a better look, and saw she had broader shoulders. His eyes were curious and leaned over more and saw the real person, was Edward. But the question was… when did he get back, and why was he in Edwards bed?_

_He looked down quickly hoping that his first thought with Sharon, didn't happen with Edward, and saw he had sweat pants on. He sighed in relief, nothing had happened between the two. He looked back over when he felt movement. Edward had rolled over in his sleep. Roy smiled. He looked so peaceful. He was just glowing with his blonde hair sprawled all over the pillow and his face. Roy pushed some back behind his ears. Golden eyes opened. "Awake?" He yawned._

_"Sorry, did I disturb you?"_

_Edward shrugged. "I don't need sleep." He yawned again._

_"Yes you do! If you even want to grow any taller." That comment earned him a glare and a jab in the gut with the hard hand._

_"That's not even funny." He commented Yawning again._

_Roy automatically grabbed the half naked blonde and held him close. "Go back to sleep."_

_"But you're awake." He said tilting his head backwards to get a better look at Roy's eyes._

_Roy shrugged. "I'll go back to sleep soon." He said._

_Edward sighed. "But I don't want to be asleep if you wont!"_

_"I said I would. I promise you that." He said placing a kiss on his forehead._

_Edward thought that was good enough and his eyes closed again. "If you don't fall asleep I will be rather upset."_

_Roy rolled his eyes. "Why… you think I'm going to leave and touch myself."_

_Edward huffed. "If you did that I would be most upset! I'm the only one that can touch you!" Edward grumbled._

_Roy chuckled and kissed him one more time. "Sleep." Roy command._

_"Yes yes… Because the dog has to obey his master." Roy could tell he mentally rolled his eyes._

_Roy nodded leaning his head on Edwards. "Yes… and I don't want a cranky Edward when I wake up tomorrow. You're a terror even when you have enough sleep." He commented._

_"But you like it… then you get to punish me."_

_"Mmm… now that sounds inviting." Roy said, his eyes closing now._

_Edward sighed. "Not exactly what I meant. But I can live with it."_

_"Of course, you live with me" Roy commented, going into a whisper now._

_Edward nodded. "Yeah… something that we both decided." He sighed in content.  
"Good night Roy."_

_"Good night Edward. Tomorrow night… be sure to be awake… who knows what we'll end up doing."_

Roy bolted awake in his bed. "What the hell!" He groaned. "These dreams; are getting weirder and weirder. Maes got it stuck in my head!" He said to himself. He ran a hand through his black hair. He was going to have to hit Maes, or burn him to nothing. Both will be great.

He got up and thought it was Sunday might as well get up and do something productive, maybe give that crazy lunatic her purse back and then tell her to leave him alone. He thought that might be a good idea. He saw the time. It was about 4 in the morning. So he thought it was the perfect time to go bug her. He got on some clothes, not even caring because he knew he'd just come back to his house afterwards and do some sort of cleaning. He grabbed the purse from the closet as well as his shoes, jacket, and his car keys. He opened the door and was about to go to his car when he saw a figure on his porch swing chair. Roy could help but wonder how crazy the girl can be.

He walked over and nudged her awake. "Sharon." He said roughly.

Her eyes opened. "Oh! Roy, you've finally come to our senses?"

"No I haven't." He thrust the purse in her arms. "Here, I found your purse. Now please leave my property before I have to call someone to escort you."

"Why can't you escort me?" She said with a sly smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "When I say escort… I don't mean nicely. With other people they would be nicer then I would be. Now leave." He pointed to the gate.

She looked at it then pulled out her phone. "Ok. It's 4 in the morning. I'll just make this as you being cranky. But don't expect me to not forget this."

Roy turned and banged his head on the wall of his house. Then turned back. "Just leave my damn property. I swear if I see you anywhere near my lawn I will call someone to make sure you never come here again!" He shouted angrily. It just wasn't going through her head that he really didn't want to see her.

She looked at him startled. "So you do like that kid more then me huh? I never knew you liked men more then women." She said standing up as she walked by. "Just wait until I tell everyone. This will ruin you."

Roy growled angrily. "I DON'T LIKE THAT KID! I'VE JUST KNOWN HIM FOR FAR TO LONG!" He shouted. He just wanted to burn her, but knew that would be pretty stupid of him.

She turned. "So you do like women. Fine, but remember… I wont forget this."

Rolled his eyes. "Right. I'll keep that in mind the next time you camp out on my porch in the middle of the night." He said as he walked in and slammed the door. He walked over to the window and watched her until she had walked down the street. He glared the whole time until she was out of sight and he sighed. "Well… at least I don't think I like him." He whispered, still remembering the dream.

* * *

Ohhhhhhh He's having second thoughts!!! I wonder if he's finally seen the light! At least this time he stood up to Sharon… now we need to see if she comes back or realized he really doesn't like her XD. Sorry this a bit short. I was trying to extend it as much as I could without ruining the next chapters plot. Well… Lets see what he does with his day shall we. Remember review! And I will see if I can make another chapter for today, since I hadn't updated for so long. But please don't expect it to be up… but I will try my best to have it up today.


	11. stalker part II

I'm sorry to the people who tried to read that chapter and nothing happened! It seemed my Microsoft word was on html format, and not normal. I apologize again and promise I will get it sorted out. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Roy sat on the couch sipping on some coffee as he stared at the piano. It was 12. So he had been cleaning for a good 8 hours. He sighed as stood up to go make something to eat as he had skipped breakfast. He wished someone were there to help him clean. It wasn't like he needed help, but he knew that no one would help him. HE had thought that maybe with the right stuff he could bribe Ed and Al to help him, but they weren't even in town.

During those eight hours. He had thought long and hard on the dream he had. Did he really like the blonde? Was Maes right. Not like he'd admit it if he was right, but knew he never let it down that Roy Mustang had admitted he was wrong. He still didn't think he liked Edward. Even after eight hours. He still couldn't think it was possible for him to like someone like him… the word right that was the reason why it just wasn't normal. Him. He was a womanizer… he wanted miniskirts! But Edward was different. Was this a crush? He hadn't had one of those since he was 5. He couldn't even remember what a crush was.

He walked into the kitchen and thought maybe something like salad would be good. He wasn't all that hungry, but knew he had to eat. He found the salad, croutons, and Caesar dressing. He knew it wasn't the healthiest choice, But he loved it. As he munched on his salad he went back into the living room and sat down. He went and stared out the window. He was bored; he now had nothing to do. He even hated to clean, that is until today when he had nothing to do at 4 in the morning and already told Sharon off. Hopefully she got the message, but he had a feeling she didn't and would see her soon. Just the thought of seeing her again made him groan in protest.

He finished his salad and placed the plate down on the clean floor and kept his gaze outside. He had zoned out to the point when the phone rang he jumped. He glared. Who the hell would call him? He really didn't want to talk to Sharon so he decided if it were her, he'd hang up. He walked over then thought this was the most he gets calls besides Hawkeye calling him to get his ass to work before he got fired, other then that he didn't get much phone calls.

He picked it up and took a big breath before he answered. "Hello?"

_"She giving you a hard time?"_

"You have no idea. How's the trip?"

_"Trip; if only it were that simple. No you gave me hell Roy."_

Roy chuckled. "Oh. Didn't I mention that these people just love tourists…"

_"HAHA very funny Roy." _Edward grumbled on the other end_._ "_They just don't know when to leave me alone!"_ He added, as he sounded exhausted.

"What? They didn't give you enough things to buy?"

_"It's not that. They give me a lot of stuff for free…"_

"Free?"

_"Yes free… They found out I'm The Edward Elric. So obviously they are going to praise me… But it's the fact that they kept asking Al and I to fix this and that… It's just not worth it."_

Roy chuckled. "But you are too nice to say no."

Edward sighed. _"I can say no easily to you. It's just you gave me the place that has people living on the streets Roy."_

Roy smiled. "You're such a nice person, Major."

_"Haha… again. Very funny." _He said sarcastically once more.

Roy smiled. "Oh I did really? I never knew that."

_"That's bullshit you knew damn well Flame."_

"And yet I sent you Fullmetal." He chuckled.

_"That isn't funny Roy."_

"I find it quite amusing actually."

_"Of course you do… you find dating every women in all of central, and making every women in the army wearing miniskirts are just a hoot."_

"Now that you mention it; you have such long hair…"

_"You do anything with your sink perverted thoughts with me I will personally beat your skull in."_

Roy smiled. "I'll keep it in mind when I find one your size."

Edward sighed.

"Why did you call?"

_"Well I was just letting you know I'm almost done. I have a few building to build and I should be home either tomorrow or the next day, depending on the trains. The trains here have such an odd schedule."_

Roy sat down. "Really? Well I wonder how you'd even get around without it."

Roy guessed he had rolled his eyes. _"Yeah, yeah… I understand this. But I was just letting you know that if I don't call tomorrow, expect me Tuesday."_

Roy nodded. "Alright. No call tomorrow, you be here Tuesday."

_"Yes… Anyways I have to get off. Al is beside me jumping up and down; I think he needs me to take him out for a piss- OW Al! It was only a joke! Ok bye Roy."_

"Bye shortie." He said and hung up quickly before he felt the wrath of the Edward.

He stood up and he couldn't help but think that Edward was coming back early. He knew he'd finish up sooner then anyone. He sighed heavily as he sat down. But he still had the rest of the day to plan out while he waited for Edward to come back tomorrow.

"Maybe a walk would help calm me." He thought as he stood up and decided to go for a long walk in the park. He grabbed his things and decided that it was a good idea and maybe after go to sleep and hopefully no more him and Edward dreams.

He put his shoes and jacket on and walked out the door. He walked down the street and turned down the dirt road of the park pathway. He looked out to the water and saw some ducks splashing about as they fought over pieces of bread people would throw to them.

He did wish Edward were here; maybe he had some idea what he was going through. Only he wouldn't put his name, he'd put someone else. Maybe it was a crush. He really doubted it. It was Edward. It just didn't make any sense. He sighed and sat on the bench he and Edward sat at the couple nights before.

He had heard the same footsteps follow him the whole way here, and now that they had stopped only proved to him that it was someone following him. He begged to whatever god existed and turned around hoping it wasn't Sharon. When he turned he cursed. Then got up and started to walk off again. She was so persistent. He was glad she hadn't seen him when he looked back.

He rushed off down the path and tried his best not to look back. He thought since it is about 1, there was some sort of rush hour, so he dashed out into the large group of people and hoping he would get lost in there so she couldn't find him. He ran into a store and grabbed an item of clothing, not even caring that if it were his size or not and rushed into the change room closing it. When he looked at it and groaned loudly. He had in a rush to get into a change room had grabbed a dress.

"Um… Sir. Can I help you?"

He groaned, now she thought he was a cross dresser or something. "Um yes… is there a short lady in the store with long blonde hair and wearing black pants and a red shirt?" He asked.

She nodded. "Um yes."

"Can you distract her and let me slip by and leave the dressing room."

"Roy… don't hide from me!"

"OH GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE!" He groaned loudly, not even caring Sharon was right there.

"Roy? Do you need me to get you an ambulance? Let me in!"

He groaned out even louder. Whose bright idea was it to leave the safety of his house? Oh yeah him. "I'm… not fine you should run to the hospital and get someone!" He groaned as if he was in pain.

"Right! I'm sorry Roy! I didn't mean to get angry with you earlier." As he felt footsteps fade.

he opened the door quickly. "Is... is she gone?" He asked.

The sales person nodded. "Yes." She said sounding annoyed.

Roy walked out and handed her the dress. "I'm sorry." He said as he left the store quickly and got home. He now refused to go anywhere but work, or to the park 3 in the morning to see Edward. He vowed as he ran the whole way.

* * *

Edward sighed and handed Al the phone. "Here. I don't see why you need the phone so bad- Wait a minute. You're not!" He tried to grab for the phone but failed.

"What ever do you mean Brother? I'm just calling people I want to talk to."

Edward glared trying to snatch it again. "Al…"

"Edward…. I'm not giving it back I would love some privacy though." He smiled innocently.

"I swear if you tell him… I only told you so you'd stop bugging me about it!"

Al smiled. "Leave." He said as he dialled the phone number.

Edward glared. "Don't you dare tell him!" As he stormed off to go fix another house before they had to eat dinner.

After a few rings Al got an answer. "Hello Maes. I have some news for you."

"oh~" He said.

Al chuckled. "He finally admitted it to me!"

Maes only laughed. "I knew he did… It's now my stubborn one that I have to prove. I think he's starting to reconsider it, but it's taking him a bit longer then I thought. We already knew he liked him; it's Just Roy… Is… lets say not bright with his feelings."

"I noticed. But hopefully he realizes it soon." Al said as he heard footsteps. "By Winry… I will call you later tonight and tell you the plans for tonight." He said quickly and hung up. He looked over his shoulder and saw an angry Edward.

"Coming brother." He said quickly getting up. From the chair and followed him out to help fix the other houses.

* * *

Hehe Al and Maes have been on it from the beginning. Lets hope Edward comes home soon, it may help Roy with his feelings! Hehe  
Well here is another chapter I had promised a while ago I would post another and didn't have time… And since I hadn't posted for a couple days I think people deserve this. So here you go… Sorry it's a bit short. Please REVIEW XD


	12. Edward

Gabryell-P-: Hahahah! I feel bad for Roy and Edward... they have no idea what those two are planning! It is great!

kathy lee skyler: HAHA oh he will take his little blonde… He is actually starting to actually think Maes is right, even if he wont say it out loud of course! XD

VermilionValentine: You should totally burn her! Roy is too… I guess… he's not use to this kind of a person. Hehehe Just wait till Edward finally gets Roy XD It will be very interesting for her. And I'm sorry for me making her! I couldn't resist! It's just I needed someone besides Al and Maes that will for sure send Roy over to Ed's side XD

* * *

Soo now that's out of the way… sheesh I will kill my dad! He is no longer aloud to go to Mexico because he came back and now is sick and now he got me sick! The hoe! So Sorry if I don't post all that quickly no more… but I shall and afterwards go have a nice long sleep before school tomorrow

* * *

Warnings: oh no no… nothing of the sort... yet  


* * *

The next morning he had gotten Maes to come pick him up. With that experience he didn't want to be alone anymore. He was afraid for his life. Well more hers then himself because he was afraid what he'd do if she pissed him of any more.

Once in the car he sighed and was glad his friend was there, but then he remembered the one reason why he didn't want him to pick him up… a little to late.

"So I think maybe tonight you tell him." Maes said.

Roy sighed. "No Maes… I do not like Edward. Stop saying I do!"

Maes glanced over at him. "Stop being so stubborn! I know you're have second thoughts… So just get over with it and actually THINK! Why the hell did you always had one-night stands. Because you mentally were having thoughts of being gay… So you had to prove to yourself that you weren't. I'm no expert Roy, but I know you like him!"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Yes. You're not an expert… That is why you are wrong!" Even though he mentally kicked himself, even thinking what Maes just said was right.

Maes smirked over at him. "Ohhh~?"

Roy scowled out the window. "If I suggested you might be right... and I did like Edward… What would you do?"

Maes whistled. "The Flame alchemist is actually admitting it?"

"NO! I'm just saying. What would you do."

"Because I'm right?"

"MAES!"

"Sorry, sorry. I can't help it. But do you?"

"Answer the question."

Maes had to pause. "I would probably be happy at the fact that you finally admitted it, and not been a stubborn Jack ass and actually thought things through."

"But would you tell anyone?"

"In the military. NO! That would be terrible on you if you ever wanted to be the Fuhrer." He said

Roy sighed. "Alright."

"Alright? So you're admitting it?"

"No I'm not Maes."

Maes huffed. "You're being a stubborn Jack ass."

Roy shrugged. "So I don't really care what you think." He paused. "I have a question. What does a crush feel like?"

Maes was shocked. "Are you actually asking me this?"

"Don't make me feel even worse asking you." He mumbled.

"Well... you get butterflies in your stomach at the though of the person, you can't stop thinking about them… Um…" He thought… "What else. Oh yeah… you sometimes have thoughts of being with them more often." He said.

Roy sighed.

Maes smiled. He counted that as a defeat without him actually meaning too. "So…." He said.

"No."

Maes huffed. "No fun."

"Good…" He grumbled as they drove on.

* * *

An hour later, Roy was at his desk and had about ¼ of his work done. His phone started to ring halfway through one of the papers he was reading. He reached over lazily. "Mustang." He sounded tired.

_"Like, OH MY GOD! Is this Roy mustang?"_ A feminine voice on the other end said as if she was excited.

He stiffened quickly then scowled. "That isn't funny."

He heard Edward laughing on the other end. _"Maes told me about last night."_

"That was so creepy Edward. Don't even joke about it!" He said getting pissed.

Edward chuckled on the other end._ "So… When I get back I may have to go get you a wonderful Dress."_

"Maes told you that!"

Edward chuckled. _"Of course! Why would he leave that little detail out?"_

He groaned. "That isn't even remotely funny."

_"I find it quite amusing."_

Roy groaned. "I don't! I was afraid on what she do when she found out I wasn't dying… and wasn't even there when she arrived!"

_"You're fault."_

"EDWARD!"

_"Haha… I'm sorry I'm trying to get the most out of the situation. So we still on tonight? With coffee!"_

"Yes. I promised didn't I?"

_"Yes you did. I'm about to board the train right now, so I will see you tonight."_

"Bye."

_"Bye… Royatina."_

"FULLMETAL!"

Edward laughed before hanging up.

"Damn kid." He grumbled as he grabbed the paper and signed it without even looking it over.

* * *

The day couldn't have gone by any slower. It was only lunch hour, and he was thinking maybe he could get away with another "being sick" Act and go home, maybe have a nap before he had to get ready. He thought maybe he could sneak out, and say that he forgot… hopefully Hawkeye didn't kill him.

He walked up to the secretary and told them that he was going home because he was sick. They nodded and waved him off as he rushed out of the building before anyone like Maes or Hawkeye saw him. That was when he forgot he hadn't taken his car and groaned, as he had to walk all the way home. He took his gloves out just in case, placing his hat on hoping nothing would happen.

He rushed home as quickly as her could without drawing himself attention. Once safely in his house he took his things off and thought that maybe that nap was really a good idea. He first grabbed himself some water and went upstairs to have that well earned nap. He had gotten ½ of his work. So he thought he deserved it.

He crawled into the bed and yawned. He hadn't slept last night, not well anyways. He was exhausted and almost instantly fell asleep with his work pants and shirt on.

_Roy looked around the park. "Edward?"_

_"I'm here!" He called form the bench and Roy walked up. He was wearing his normal leather pants, and red coat._

_"So you did make it in?"_

_Edward nodded. "What took you so long."_

_"Making sure no one was following me." He said as he sat down._

_Edward smirked._

_"Don't say anything."_

_"I wasn't planning to." He said defensively._

_"Right... sure you weren't" he grumbled, looking out at the water. "It's really pretty."_

_Edward smiled. "Yeah, especially the reflection of the moon."_

_After they sat like that silently for a bit Roy looked over at him. "Edward… I have to say something, something that has been bothering me. I don't expect you to be the same… but I have to tell you. But… I-"_

_Edward started to poke him._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Poking you… what does it looks like?"_

_"Why are you poking me?" He asked._

_"Wake up."_

_"What?"_

_"Roy wake up before I throw water on you."_

Roy's eyes opened and didn't realize who it was at first, all he saw was blonde "WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted as he bolted up and started to move backwards and then fell right off the bed.

"Shhh… calm down Roy." Edward said trying not to laugh as he walked over to see if he was ok.

Roy blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes then realized he was wrong at who it was and stood up. "Edward?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "No I'm the ginger bread man."

"You're short enough… OW!" Edward had punched him in the gut.

"Don't call me short!" He glared.

"Why are you here?"

"Well when I called your office to see if you were still coming they said you went home sick. Then I talked to Maes and he said that you were just fine you just needed rest. So I went home after I got back and went to meet you… you never showed up so I came here to see if the crazy woman was here, or if you forgot. Then I find you sleeping. Were you sleeping this whole time?" He said sipping on the coffee Roy never noticed until now.

"Yes… where did you get that coffee?"

"I saw you had prepared it and so I made some before I came here to wake you. Now get dressed! I still want to go watch the stars." He went out of the room and went downstairs.

Roy sighed and went to get his clothes on. He was thankful he wasn't wearing his normal clothes he wore to bed. The thought of Edward in his house made him get the worst feeling in his stomach. Was this what Maes was talking about? If so… then he was screwed.

* * *

FINALLY I can go to bed. Sorry I didn't post right away I went to take some gravol and Nyquil (Warning… Don't DO IT! Do either one or the other... not both!) So I passed out and realized Oh shit I have to post! So here's the post. Now I can go back to bed. Hopefully I'm well enough to go to school tmorrow. If not… well I guess I get to get more time to work on the next chapter. So Thanks to the people who are reviewing! I would loveee more though –hint hint- soo aparently Ican't sleep quite yet I have to go dishes. -sigh- Oh well after I will soo goodnight!


	13. admitting

Gabryell-P-: Yeah.. I felt bad for poor Roy when he fell off the bed. He must have felt embarrassed.

* * *

Well I got to go home sick Blegh.. My friend is freaking out thinking it's the swine flu… there is no way I have it and my daddy doesn't considering HE was the one to get me sick and HE was the one to be in Mexico... so if he doesn't have it… I don't.

Well that was my rant and here you go the next chapter early.

* * *

warnings: ummm... lets just say... There may be some content here that evolves an AW!

* * *

  
Roy finished getting changed into something warmer and more suitable to go out then his work clothes and went downstairs to see Edward making two cups of coffee.

"I knew you weren't sick that is why I came over here." Edward said without having to turn around.

Roy chuckled. "I just didn't want to do paperwork." He answered, walking over and grabbing a cup.

Edward turned around. "I know. You always complain over the stupidest things like paperwork."

Roy rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk Mr. Freak out over my height every time I hear the word small in someone's voice." Roy said.

Edward frowned. "That doesn't mean anything!"

Roy nodded," it does my little alchemist."

Edward growled angrily as he drank his coffee. "Are you ready to go? OR did you want to just sit here?"

Roy thought about it. "I guess we can go. I'll go put out coffee's in canisters, you can go get your shoes on." He said grabbing his and Edward's cups and went rummaging through the cupboards to find them.

After a bit of searching, he had finally found it and poured their coffee in separate containers and handed the blonde one as he went to go grab his shoes.

"Thank you." Edward said as he sipped on his coffee as he watched Roy place his shoes on.

Roy looked up after finished his last shoes. "Not a problem. Even though caffeine stops your growth." He said and raced out the door with an angry blonde after him. Edward made sure the door was locked before he chased after the tall man.

Roy ran down the street making sure his coffee wasn't going to spill as he ran to the bench and sat down, panting.

Edward sat down beside him. "I can't believe you ran the whole way here."

Roy Panted. "I can't believe you're not out of breath."

"I didn't run. I gave up half way so I could have enough energy to do this." He punched him in the gut.

Roy grabbed his stomach and groaned.

"That's for calling me short!"

Roy groaned again.

Edward huffed and sipped his coffee.

Once Roy sat back up he looked at the stars. "It's really nice out." He said.

Edward nodded. "Yeah." He replied staring out at the stars.

They were silent for a moment.

"How was the mission?" Roy asked.

"It was pretty simple. What you gave me would have taken anyone weeks to do!" Edward said as he took another sip of his coffee.

Roy watched him for a moment. "Well that is why I took it that you'd like that and prove to everyone that you can do it quicker."

Edward sighed. "No… you just wanted me back."

Roy shrugged. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. Did he want Edward back? Was that the reason?

"Roy!"

Roy looked back at him. "What?"

"I was talking."

"I'm Sorry Edward."

Edward sighed. "Maybe you are sick." Edward pulled off his gloved hand and went to feel his forehead. Roy had to do his best not to blush.

"Well you seen normal." Edward said putting his glove back on.

Roy coughed. "Well yeah…" He sighed and stared out the water again. He wondered what he and Edward could talk about for an hour. "I don't think I will go to work tomorrow."

"Then don't… say they are putting you through too much and you need rest."

Roy narrowed his eyes at him. "That is what you said to me…"

Edward smirked. "Because you do put me through too much!"

Roy rolled his eyes and sighed. "No… you just think it that way."

Edward smirked. "Admit it… if I didn't take so many sick days you'd never had to deal with me."

"That is true. But sometimes you just need to be there."

"Why?"

"It's just sometimes not the same without you there." Roy said, looking away. He hated how he had been blushing over any small thing tonight with Edward. Maybe Maes was right. He did like Edward. But was it worth telling the blonde? How he felt?"

"I'm leaving!" Edward shouted standing up.

Roy looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You seem out of it… you looked tired. Maybe you need to sleep. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to send you out." He gave Roy his cup back. "Thanks for the coffee." He said and turned around to leave.

"I like you!" Roy blurted out, his hand covering his mouth quickly afterwards. He meant to say good night. But since all he had thought about was did he like the kid, and all he said was that.

Edward stopped and turned around. "Wh-What was that?"

Roy shook his head, his hands still covering his mouth.

Edward walked up to him, standing right in front of him. His hand gently took Roys and took them off his mouth. "What did you say Roy."

The dark haired man sighed then looked into the golden eyes. "I like you… A lot… and it took me too long to figure it out. So I'm sorry if you don't have the same feelings… I just had to tell you." He said staring at him the whole time, his face getting redder. And once he said it out loud. It felt right. He then felt confised as he saw Edward smiling.

"You're a bit idiot…" He whispered as he leaned down and connected their lips together for a kiss.

Maes and Al were watching and had to hold back their cheering as they watched. They silently hugged each other. "They finally did it!" They whispered.

But there was one extra person watching that wasn't seen by anyone. The person glared the whole time.

"He lied to me… Now I will win him back, one way or another." As She walked off before someone saw her.

* * *

oooooo competition! We all know that Roy loves Edward and will never choose her over ed… But lets she her attempts to separate them. And how Edward will deal with it. Review PLEASEEE


	14. threat

VermilionValentine: Haha I know you hate her a lot.. but maybe this chapter you'd like… It's Edwards time to shine with her.

Gabryell-P-:Haha… Well Here is the next chapter. And don't worry he'll get his chance at her.

Bella-chan-93: Why yes it tis… But don't worry she will never win.

I love Malfoy as a ferret: That is exactly what it is.. his fury XD and he will don't you worry.

kathy lee skyler: I can't kill her yet.. she hasn't done the one thing I want her to do quite yet. But don't worry she will get what she deserves later on in the story.

* * *

Well lets get on with the story. I'm in a sort of a short time span to actually do this so I'm sorry if it's hard to understand. Hopefully It turns out since I really don't have time to proof read it. (I have to go to Work. While I almost passed out at school today DX)

* * *

warnings: A threat here or there XD.

* * *

The next morning Roy sat up in his bed groaning. He really didn't want to go to work. It was a good thing he had called in when he got back from the park. He really didn't feel up to going to work today.

He had rolled over to look at the clock to see that it read quarter to 12. He stretched as he slowly took off the covers. He went to open the door to see the blonde about to knock. "Oh… you're awake." Ed said looking up at him

Roy nodded. "Yeah. I thought I locked the door?"

Edward rolled his eyes and held up his hand. "Alchemists don't have to worry about little things like locks."

Roy smirked at him. "I forgot. I'm sorry. Why are you here?"

Edward shrugged. You seemed tired when I took you back here so I wanted to make sure you're not sick."

"I'm not sick Edward. I'm just tired."

Edward nodded as he turned back around to head downstairs. "Where are you going?"

"To make you coffee. You can go have a shower while I make you something to eat." He called over his shoulder.

Roy smiled. It hadn't been 12 hours since he finally confessed to Edwards that he liked him, and he was already grateful for the little blonde coming over. He then thought that a shower would be amazing.

Edward smirked as he went down the stairs to make the sleepy Roy something to eat.  
As he placed the pan on the stove to make him some bacon and other food items he could find, he went to the pot of coffee and started to pour the water in so he could start to make the liquid.

He was just about to grab some plates when he heard the door. He heard the water still running so he assumed Roy didn't want to bother with Maes or Al coming in and making a big deal about the whole him and Roy finally admitting they liked each other.

He walked over to the door to find it wasn't Maes, nor Al. But Sharon.

"What do you want?"

She smiled sweetly. " I was just seeing if Roy was here to see if he'd like to go play tennis with me." She smiled.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "If I remember correctly, e had told you not to come on his property again and to leave him alone or elese he'd find someone to escort you off the property?"

She looked shocked. "Now. I don't recall anything of the sorts!" She said trying to get past him to walk in, but Edward pushed her rather roughly and she fell down on her ass.

"Leave now before I escort you. And you don't want me to escort you out." He said angrily. He knew Roy wouldn't approve, but at least he'd get ride of her. Roy was his now, and he wasn't about to let some spoiled brat think she can get away with getting him.

She glared up at him. "You bastard."

Edward smirked. "Really? I don't think so because that is Roy's nickname from me. And only I can say something of the sorts without getting attacked by flames." He said as he started to walk closer to her. How Roy had put up with her, he hadn't a clue, but he really just wanted to punch her face in. He wasn't sexist. He would hit a girl just as hard as he'd hurt a guy.

She glared. "You shouldn't push down a woman. It's not right!"

Edward glared. "Really? Seeing how I don't see a woman anywhere." He said. "All I see is dirt." He knew it was harsh. But he really didn't care. She didn't get the concept of Roy not wanting her to be near him, so he'd do it for him.

She went to get up only to find ground again. "You're mature, pushing me down."

"Mature? You want to talk about Mature? Really… You seem to be the only immature person here! You don't get the concept of Roy not wanting to see you… you annoy him to no end. You stalk him! Seriously… you're the only one here who is Immature. Now leave us alone before I get to the point of livid." He then went off he clapped his hands and put them to the ground as the ground picked her up and carried her down the street. How he wanted to do so much more, but he wouldn't just because she could get him out of being a state alchemist.

"That was harsh of you." Edward turned around and saw Roy standing at the doorway with a cup of coffee, sweatpants, and a towel around his neck.

Edward smiled. "Well you don't seem to be strict enough." Edward walked up to him.

"She's now going to hold a grudge against you. You better be careful." Roy said as he let the little alchemist inside as he closed the door.

Edward shrugged. "I've fought Homunculus, I doubt she'd be worst considering they don't die!"

Roy nodded. "True enough, but still… Be careful." Roy said looking down at him with concern. "I just got you… I don't want to loose you because of you over reacting."

Edward smiled. "Don't worry I can handle myself." Edward smiled as he leaned up to kiss the taller man. "Lets go eat. I'm sure we need energy before Maes comes over here to find us."

Roy smirked. "We could always pretend we are occupied." He said huskily in the little blondes ear.

Edward shivered. "You want to pretend? Yeah right… you know he'd come in here anyways just to take pictures."

"Then we shall call him a pervert."

"Like that would stop him." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Or we could just play chess."

Edward rolled his eyes again. " You really don't get it."

Roy smirked. "Oh I get it. I just like to annoy you."

"And you do such a good job!" Edward walked into the kitchen.

Roy followed behind. "Then my life is complete." He chuckled. "Ow!" He grumbled.

* * *

Ok… totally short I know! I'm sorry. The whole scene with Sharon… not exactly how I wanted it to go out... but maybe it worked out? Well please review. I will make sure that Edward will get to hit her in the later chapters. That is my promise. But right now I need to go get ready before I go get yelled at by my boss. So Byee!


	15. more then like

Bella-chan-93: It's alright :P you can be random. And don't worry It wont be in this chapter.. but later on yes he will.

Fancy Kagome86: Thank you. Now that I have a bit more time today before I have to go to soccer, I will try my best to make it a bit longer. Well technically I have managers who are pretty much my bosses… But I work at mc donalds –sweatdrop- It's better then not having a job.

Gabryell-P-: HAHA so make like a story and put like a huge gang fight against her! HAHA That would be awesome!

ram of the forest: Well thank you. I like my character too… Just by how she got Roy and ed together XD But thank you…

VermilionValentine: I shall see what I can do about your request. But I could try, I've never really written one for fan fic before. So I shall see, if not I can just make another story and say that it is a continuation of this and it can be for the request and you can see if it's any good or not.

* * *

Well I shall work on the story now that I hopefully have time to make this chapter. Hopefully I have time before I have to leave for soccer.

* * *

warnings: umm….. not reallyyy.

* * *

Edward and Roy were eating after they had finished making the breakfast Edward tried to start. They sat at the table, Roy watched Edward eat twice as much as he did.

"You're a bottomless pit."

"And you're a bastard."

Roy smirked. "Really? You still think I'm a bastard?"

Edward glared. "Yes." He answered as he ate his toast.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Well Maes is going to be coming over and you don't even care?"

Edward shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. He'll take a picture here and there, we'd talk for a bit, then he'd leave. What so bad about that?"

Roy smiled evilly. "Oh… nothing…"

"What are you planning?"

Roy looked at him overly shocked. He gasped. "How dare you think of such a thing? I was merely thinking about how the day was going to span out!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Right… like you'd do such a thing as plot something against me."

Roy smiled. "As long as we are on the same page." He smiled as he rested his head on his hand as he watched Ed eat again.

Edward looked up slowly. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

Edward raised an eyebrow as he finished his last bite. "Why?"

"Because, I'm just seeing that I was really dumb to think that I didn't like you, when I clearly do." He answered.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yeah… and you're a freak." Edward said as he got up and placed his plate in the sink. He turned around. "So what did you want to do now that I hopefully scared off that bitch?" He asked.

Roy shrugged. "I don't know, what did you want to do before Maes got here?"

"You make is sound like he is going to come over!"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Knowing him, he was there last night. So he would of all people know that we finally got over our stubbornness and finally did something about it. So Of course he'd come over. I'm glad it was too dark out for him to take pictures though." Roy added.

Edward smirked. "Really? That does sound like him." He said walking back over to the table and sat down in the seat beside Roy. "I'm glad you said you liked me." Edward said looking up at the dark eyes. "Because then I can do this and you wont get angry with me." Edward then leaned up and kissed him. He sat back down and smiled at him.

Roy smirked as he wrapped his arm around Edward. "I think, you are right." He said. "Do you want to go sit on the couch? I still need to go put a shirt on."

Edward placed a hand on his chest. "You know… you don't have to put a shirt on." He said in a low voice.

Roy smirked. "But then it would give you more options to think of what we could be doing instead of what we should be doing."

Edward looked up as he kept tracing circles over his chest. "And what is it we should be doing?" He asked.

Roy sighed. "Thinking how I can try and stay home an extra day." He said.

Edward rolled his eyes. "That Is pointless." Edward said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the couch? More comfier." He said; looking behind him to see Roy was following him. Edward had stopped and let Roy sit down so he could snuggle up close to him, let the taller man hold him close. He looked around and saw the piano. "You have a piano. I don't see you as the piano type Roy." Edward said looking at the wooden structure of the musical instrument.

Roy shrugged. "It was my mothers. But she had taught me it. I just haven't played in so long I don't know anything but the basics." He said looking at the piano as well.

"Play me something. I'm sure the more you play, easier it will be."

Roy shook his head. "I don't really want to play it." He said.

Edward looked up at him with his golden eyes. "Please?"

Roy sighed as he reluctantly let go of the blonde and got up. When did he be such a sap for him? He sat at the piano, not really sure how he was going to do this since he really only knew the basics. He had watched his mother play numerous times, so he was sure that he could play something she had.

He placed his fingers on the keys and sighed heavily.

"If... if you really don't want to, you don't have to Roy." Edward said.

Roy looked over. "I have to get over this sooner or later if you really like the piano." He said. He looked back at the piano and took a deep breath. He placed his fingers on the keys and just let his body really take control.

He wasn't all that bad, but he wasn't perfect. You could tell he hadn't played for a while seeing as he hid missed a note here or there, but Edward didn't care. He found it soothing. He knew with practice Roy was sure he could be really amazing. After the song Edward got up and sat down beside him. "That was beautiful." Edward said.

Roy shrugged. "It was my mothers song. She made it for me. It was the only song I could remember because she made it for me. So I wanted to perfect it." He said looking at the keys.

Edward smiled as he placed his hands on the white and black keys. "They are still in amazing shape."

Roy shrugged. "I don't want them to be getting rusty or anything." He said looking at Edward. The blonde looked back.

"Sad really, how we are the same in some ways. "

Roy nodded. "No parents… died at a young age…."

Edward nodded, they were getting closer, Edward could feel the warmth of Roy's body.  
"Both are stubborn…"

Roy nodded. "But we like each other."

Edward looked at the dark eyes, as they were inches away from touching their noses together. "Maybe… stronger." Edward said leaning closer.

Roy was surprised. Did the blonde love him. Even though Roy had told the blonde he liked him, he knew he had more feelings then just like, now that he knew his feelings towards him. Just saying like wasn't strong enough to him.

Roy was about to kiss him. "I… lo-"

The door burst open and Roy glared.

"Hello Roy!" Maes had called from the doorway.

Roy sighed placing a quick kiss on Edward's lips before getting up. He walked over to the doorway and glared. "Do you always have to barge in?"

Maes nodded. "Of course!"

Roy glared.

"Oh… I interrupted something." Maes smiled in a knowing way.

Roy scowled at the man. "Why are you here?"

Maes smiled. "Because how could I miss an opportunity like this to finally see you liking someone more then just a one night stand?"

Roy shrugged. "Easily."

Maes gasped. "No! I couldn't it would just be so… not right! Do you even know why you had one night stands Roy?" He asked him, sounding like for once he didn't know something.

Roy looked back behind him and saw Edward still sitting at the piano smiling at him.

"Because… I guess I've always had feelings for him. I just was scared to possibly think that I could like a guy." He whispered to him, not taking his eyes off of Edward.

Maes smiled. "That sounds like you. You don't actually run away, you just find a way to sneak out of something you don't like or think you like." Maes crossed his arms. There was a knock on the door and Maes smiled as he opened the door.

Roy looked around. "This is my house! Oh… Al."

Al glared at Maes. "Don't run a head like that! That was cheap!"

Maes smiled. "I had to go talk to Roy."

Edward stood up and finally walked over. "Al?"

"Hi brother!' Al smiled. "So you guys finally stopped being stubborn?"

Roy sighed as he turned around.

"Where are you going?" all three said in unison.

Roy looked at them, a bit spooked that they had just did that.

"Now that there is Maes and Al here… I'm putting a shirt on."

Edward faked pouted. "But then I can't look at you."

"But Al and Maes can see too, and I don't think you want to share me?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up!"

Roy smirked as he went upstairs as he head Edward started to talk to Al and Maes as they headed into the living room.

Roy went upstairs and into his room. He went to the closet to find something to wear without disappointing his blonde, but so that Maes and Al wouldn't think of it in a wrong way. He finally settled for his favourite black shirt and put that on. He was a bit nervous as to why the both of them were here. But he had to get over it some way.

* * *

I'm sorry I just ran out of time! I have to now rush to get ready for soccer! I totally lost track of time. I'm sorry this is short again… I was planning on going through with the conversation with Maes and Al… but I have to get to soccer, so next chapter will be there conversation.  
Hehe Too bad Maes came in at the wrong time. XD  
Wish me luck… and hopefully I don't break an ankle! Damn field!


	16. the mood

So my parents are stupid and thought it was great to wake me up when I had to work over night… there was almost a fight at work (Which would have been great if the manager actually went out to BEAT the girls up XD hehe) But other then that... it's pretty good. Sorry it's so long to update.. if you knew how busy I have been you'd be surprised that I was able to post this today!

warnings: That it's another short chapter DX

* * *

Roy walked down the stairs to see that everyone was staring at him. Roy had a feeling they were up to something, since Edward had a smirk and Maes and Al both look like they lost.

Edward turned back around once Roy made his way down the stairs. Edward's hands were outstretched in front of Maes and Al. Roy rose and eyebrow as he saw them slip $20 each in his hand.

Edward turned around and smirked. "What did I miss?" Roy asked.

"We were betting on what shirt you'd wear."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I would more thing Havoc, Breda, and Furey would be doing that." Roy pointed out.

Edward shrugged. "I guess they are rubbing off on me." He chuckled as he scooted closer to the raven-haired man.

Roy automatically wrapped his arm around the blonde. When did he actually deny ever liking this man? He hadn't a clue; only that he had him now.

"So Roy. What is it that you wanted to say to me?" Maes asked with a smirk.

"That you shouldn't butt into someone's life to get them something you think they need… even if it is what they need."

Maes sighed. That was close enough to a "I'm wrong oh great Maes. Teach me your ways!" He chuckled at the thought of Roy saying that in a Greek costume.

Roy looked over at his friend. "You alright?"

Maes waved at him. "Fine, Just fine. I was just imagining stuff."

Roy rolled his eyes.

Al looked at his brother. He did look happy sitting beside Roy, and they do seem to be the perfect match. Al chuckled. "Brother. You look comfy." He said.

Edward looked over. "That's because I am Al. You should go get Winry. So you can be her pillow."

Al blushed. "Ed!" He whined. Edward only smiled.

Roy looked over at Al. "Hey. Now there's an idea. Shall we play match maker with him seeing as he did that to us." He said to Edward.

Edward thought. "That sounds to be a brilliant plan." He smiled, and they both turned and looked at Al.

"You guys!" He whined.

They laughed as they really did think that maybe they should do it. And Al could be happy too.

Maes looked at Roy and Ed again. He was proud that Roy finally said it. That he finally let his emotions take over rather then his brain. "Hey Roy. I think we all should go out one night, just the four of us." He said. "It should be an amazing night, and even if that freaky chick comes around, she'd have to get through us to get to you., and I have a feeling Edward will not be all to kind."

Roy chuckled. Edward looked up at him. "Yeah, it would be great. SO I can spend time with my brother, you with your best friend, and us together." He smiled.

Roy couldn't help but smile back. "Alright then. We should do it." He smiled then looked around at Maes. "Are you not supposed to be at work?"

Maes chuckled I said that I had to make sure you're all right and not dying. So I told them not to expect me back just in case I have to stay and make sure you're not into trouble." He explained

Roy sighed. "you make it sound I'm hopeless and dying."

Edward looked up. "But you are hopeless."

"Well that good to know," He rolled his eyes as he reached around and pinched his side and Edward jumped with an 'eep' sound then whacked him with his right arm. Roy grabbed his stomach as he wheezed.

"Then don't do that!" Edward scolded as Roy was leaned over and nodded.

Al and Maes were laughing. Who knew Edward would keep him so well in place just in the matter of hours. Maes sighed, "Well I have to go. I might as well pick something up or my little Elysia before I go home." He said standing up. Al stood up too.

" I guess I can leave too so you two can be alone… I better not be an uncle!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "We can't make babies Al."

"That's not what I meant."

Edward sighed. "I promise not to have sex with Roy tonight." He said like a little kid to his mommy so he could get a cookie.

Al chuckled. "Alright. Good night you two." The two left as Roy watched from the couch.

Edward looked up at him then placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's not the end of the world if I don't have sex with you." He said.

Roy looked over and smirked. "That's not what the looks for. It's the fact that your brother said it… and… just thinking of a little Edward running around just creeps me out."

Edward crossed his arms. "And what is that suppose to mean Flame?" He asked. Roy hugged him as he pushed him on the couch so he was ontop. "I can't even handle you. And just thinking another one of you would be terrible! And besides… if it was mixed with me… it might be a bit better."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Like that would be any better. One mixed with both of us! It will be hell to anyone who has to baby sit them."

"Who said we'd have to baby-sit?"

"The fact that if we had a kid… it means we can't have sex... can't go out… can't go on vacations alone… So we would need a babysitter. And there will be no way I'd give a babysitter a kid mixed with you." He said.

Roy chuckled as he kissed his lips. "Really? " He smirked.

Edward sighed. "Yes. I mean it." Edward said as he then stared into his eyes. "I know this will probably be a shocker. But I'm hungry."

Roy rolled his eyes. "It's only the afternoon! We hate what… an hour… the most… ago!"

Edward looked at him. "And I'm hungry now."

Roy sighed as got up. "You're going to make me broke!"

Edward smirked. "Good, then you can stop buying useless things."

Roy walked into the kitchen with Edward trailing behind him. "What useless things."

"Like the amount of gloves you spend? If it gets wet… just admit… You're useless."

Roy pouted. "But I'm not useless!"

Edward walked over and kissed him. "No you're not useless… you're just useless with fire in rain. Just admit it Roy. It's not that hard."

Roy looked down. "But it is hard!" He said as he moved to look in the kitchen to find something for Edward to eat.

Edward sat on the counter. "I'm useless in rain. Just said it."

Roy grabbed some hotdogs. That should tide him over. He placed them by the stove as he grabbed a pot to fill water in it. "Fine… I'm useless in … rain." He grumbled.

Edward leaned over from where he sat on the counter to pat Roy's head. "See it wasn't that difficult.

Roy sighed as he placed the pot on the stove to heat up. "I believe it to be."

Edward started at the food. "Mmm Hotdogs."

"Good to know I got the right choice." He said as he unwrapped the package.

Edward stared at Roy. He really did have strong feelings for the man. But he wasn't sure… did Roy have the same feelings… or will they grow to be like his? He was afraid to say how deeply he had fallen for Roy… to be said that he didn't like him in that way yet. He knew that it was only a few hours when they admitted they liked each other. But he had feelings for him, strong feelings for so long. That he was afraid to be denied. He assumed that it was showing that he was worried in his face because the next thing he knew Roy's hand was cupping his cheek, pulling his yes to his.

"What wrong?" He asked worried.

Edward smiled. "Nothing. I was just deep in thought."

Roy stared at him. "What's wrong?"

Edward sighed. "I can't say. I don't want to. Not just yet." He said looked into his dark eyes.

Roy sighed as he placed his hand on Edward's hand. "Remember, I will always listen." He said staring at him.

Edward smiled as he squeezed his hand. "I'll remember. I just… want to make sure that everything is right, before I say it. I don't want to make a fool of myself." He said.

Roy smiled. "You never make a fool of yourself. You just have your own way of doing things."

Edward smiled. "Thanks. But I do have a question." He asked as Roy walked away to go deal with the hotdogs.

"What is it?"

"What was it you wanted to tell me earlier? When we were at the piano before Maes was here."

Roy froze. "Uhh… nothing."

Edward looked at him." It didn't sound nothing to me."

Roy looked over. "I guess it's just one of those… in the moment kind of things."

"So if we get in the moment again, you'd tell me?"

Roy shrugged. "I guess, but you still need to eat all these hotdogs I made. You were complaining that you were hungry." As he pulled out the buns and the dressings that Edward might use.

Edward smiled as he jumped down to grab a bun. "Alright." He looked up at the man. 'I love you.' He thought to himself as he grabbed the ketchup.

* * *

Sorry it's short… don't really have time. Gahh my schedual has been so busy! And now tomorrow I shall get yelled at by my teacher AGAIN-sweatdrop- wish me luxk on my three day test spree in my stupid chem. Class.  
gahh too much work, school, soccer, church, just way too much to do! GAH! Well I'm sorry if it will be a while for me to post just for the heads up.


	17. sleep

Roy sat on the couch across from Edward. "So… tell me again, why I am doing this?"

Edward only smiled. "Because you like it."

"But… it's so… boring!"

Edward smirk grew bigger. "Yet… you do it ALL the time at work!"

"But…it's different there!"

Edward sighed leaning over and moving a piece. "No it's not."

Roy sighed as moved another piece. "Yet… you have leaved yourself open like that."

Edward shrugged. "I like my way." He pushed the bishop.

Roy sighed. "Check mate… again. Can we please stop!"

Edward sighed. "Fine, we can stop." He said looking at him. "Well we have to do something!"

Roy looked at him. "No we don't we can just sit here you know."

Edward sighed. "Well How about you go practice the piano!" He smiled brightly. "That would be amazing!"

Roy sighed. "If that will stop you from playing chess, then fine. But don't expect it to be anything amazing."

Edward smiled. "But you're playing it. So it's special."

Roy turned away trying to hold back the blush." I'll keep that in mind." He mumbled as he got up to walk over to the piano. He really didn't want to play, but if it made it special to Edward, he could try at least.

Edward watched from the couch he had moved to. He saw him sigh a couple times as Roy placed his fingers over the keys and pretended he was playing, as if he was trying to remember the keys before playing. Edward watched him. He didn't want to rush him. He knew Roy was trying extra hard right now. He couldn't help but think it was because of him. He smiled at the thought then watched as his fingers slowly hit the keys in a soft melody.

Edward watched in awe. Roy either was a quick learner, or he had lied about not knowing anything but the basics, because the sound that was coming from the piano was like magic. It had a trance on Edward as he closed his eyes listening to the song. It put him to ease as he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Roy finished after a bit and smirked. He was happy he hadn't messed up once. He turned around." Bet-" He paused as saw the blonde had fallen asleep. He sighed as he walked over. He wondered. What was he to do? Edward was still wearing leather pants. That couldn't possible be healthy to sleep in, and he was sleeping on the couch. Was he to wake him so he could either go home or stay here? He decided he didn't want to part from his yet, and knew the couch wasn't all the comfy as he bent down and picked up the sleeping form. He carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom with some difficulties since his bedroom door was closed and he had his hands full, but he managed without waking him.

He walked over to his large bed and placed him down, pulling the covers up to his chin. Edward automatically curled up into a ball to keep warm. Roy smiled again. He looked way to adorable to be possible. He had to do a few things before he himself could sleep. It was about 9. But he thought that maybe going to bed early would be great for him.

He turned and quietly leaving the room as he grabbed his pants to change in and threw them into the bathroom down the hall. Roy thought coffee would be an amazing thing tomorrow so he went downstairs to preset the machine, so at least he'd have some in the morning and all he had to do was press a button.

He picked up a few things, and did the dishes. He was a bit hungry since all he had eaten was a hotdog since he made them for Edward. He went to the fridge and made himself a sandwich. It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He chuckled at the thought of having one and quickly chewed that before picking up a few more things in the living room. Once he considered it to be somewhat decent, he went back up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once went in, he quickly changed into the pants. He really didn't feel like having a shower when he could just have one in the morning and he could snuggle up with a small warm blonde.

Roy just brushed his teeth and finished getting ready before he went back in his room. When he got back there, he saw that Edward had entwined himself with the blanket. Roy sighed as he walked over and slowly and carefully, untangled him and crawled under the covers. He felt Edwards cool metal and warm arms quickly finding knew warmth and held onto Roy. Roy looked over and saw Edward sound asleep. He kissed his forehead. "I can't believe I never I thought I liked you." He said softly. "I do like you, you know. A lot more then you think." He whispered and wrapped his arms protectively around him. "I don't know what it is. But I know it's more then like. So is it love?" He asked himself softly. He had never had loved someone before besides just in the bed, but still… he had to wonder.

"I just… sound odd for me to say it. I love you." He whispered as he closed his eyes. "And it feel right though." He said. He really thought he was an idiot for talking to a sleeping person. But he had thought it was a person none the less. It wasn't himself alone though. He smiled as he finally dozed off.

* * *

Ok I know it's short. Sorry I thought maybe a chapter would be fine I tried my best to make it longer in the amount of time I had. But I'm exhausted and I'm running on like NOTHING I'm too tired I like pass out in school, so now that I have something to make me feel better that I have at least one thing accomplished (besides homework Sigh still have to go do that.) I guess I can sleep a bit better. So I may or may not have tie tomorrow. But I will try my best. Please review and tell me if this chapter was any good. Because right now everything is like I don't know. It is hard to make sense to anyone right now. So anyways… please review…


	18. sick

Twin: HAHAHAHAH maybe that was my plan all alone tehehehe.  
Thanks to all that has reviewed :)

My cats a freak. That's all I have to say… a freak. And woot I get to go to soccer on a sprained ankle.. woot watch me fail!

Roy groaned as he felt someone poked him in the side. He swatted the hand away but it kept poking him. He groaned again as he tried to push whoever it was away. All he heard was giggling. "Go away." He moaned out trying not to hurt the person.

"Aw… someone's cranky."

Roy groaned again. Why did he insist on being nice to Edward? He rolled over and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm hungry."

"Then go eat something to eat."

"But I want you to make it!"

"And I want to sleep. So we don't always get what we want." He groaned as he rolled over as he faced his back to the blonde

Edward huffed and poked him again. "Roy!"

Roy sighed and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself. "Riza called anyways."

Roy sat up quickly. "What you say?"

"That you weren't feeling good and that I was looking after you because you are an incapable man of taking care of yourself." He said smiling at him.

"I don't fine that funny."

"Oh but I do." He chuckled.

Roy sighed as he lain back down. Sitting up wasn't the best idea.

Edward tilted his head as if he were a small kid. "Roy?"

Roy looked over. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course, why do you say that?"

"I don't know… you seem like you really are sick." He said as his flesh hand went to feel his forehead.

Roy quickly rolled over. "I'm fine."

Edward didn't believe it. "Then why don't you let me check if you have a fever?"

"Because I know I don't have one, and because my head hurts."

Edward leaned over and finally placed his hand on the elder's forehead. Edward sighed. "You're lying." He whispered as he got up. "I'll make you something warm." Edward said.

"I'm not sick-"

Edward glared at him. "Roy, you are sick. And I will make it better." Edward left the room and Roy sighed heavily. He didn't want to cause the blonde trouble.

He groaned. When did he get so soft!

The next thing Roy knew, he was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes, he felt awfully cold all of a sudden.

Edward looked at him with big eyes as he gave him the soup. "You look flush Roy." He whispered.

Roy looked at him. "I'm not hungry."

Edward glared and Roy couldn't say no. So he reached out and took a spoonful. It didn't taste bad; it was the fact that he wasn't hungry. Edward sighed. "You're sick." He said.

Roy looked at him. "For the last time, I'm not!"

"You've been asleep for most of the day! I had already finished 4 books, researched, and made myself food! You are sick!"

Roy shook his head, as he pulled up some more blankets before pushing the soup away.

Edward looked at how much he ate then pushed it back. "Eat."

Roy shook his head; he just wanted to sleep.

Edward grabbed a spoonful and placed it in his mouth. Roy ate it, but complained after, and while he was complaining he managed to get more spoonfuls in his mouth. Finally he gave up and just at it. Once he finished all of it Edward placed the bowl down and grabbed more blankets. He placed them on the shivering man. "Please just try to get well." He said.

Roy looked at him as he sneezed. Ok maybe he was sick. He nodded. "Ok." He yawned.

Edward stared at him. "Sleep, the more sleep you get, the quicker you can recover." He whispered as he sat on the bed. He really cared about him and wanted him to get better.

Roy closed his eyes, and nodded off to sleep. Edward watched him until he knew he was asleep. He sighed deeply. He was sick, and now that he was asleep, he could check his fever better. He used his left hand and placed it softly on his forehead. He took it off and looked at him worriedly. He was burning up, and he had a slight flush to his face. He got up and went to find a face cloth in the washroom. He picked the bowl up in the process as went downstairs first to put it away.

The blonde went upstairs and found the facecloth and placed it under cold water for a long time to make sure it was cold. He rang the cloth until the water wasn't dripping, but still damp, and walked back into Roy's room. He placed it carefully on his forehead and hoped it would help a bit with his fever. He re-tucked him in with all the blankets and saw he had a fireplace. He walked over and thought were to get some logs. He looked around the room and saw a log place and smiled that there were a few left. He picked some up and placed them in the fireplace. He made a mental note to ask Roy why he had a fireplace in his bedroom. He clapped his hands and started the fire. He stoked it to make it warm in the room. He smiled at his work then sat on the bed as he pulled out the book he was reading and started to read something and make sure Roy was alright.

Roy woke up and saw Edward sleeping beside him, shivering. He didn't have any blankets on him. So Roy took his off, wrapped him and the blonde together and held his blonde together. He sighed as Edward wrapped his arms around the warmth. He smiled. He knew he would have to talk to him in the morning when he was awake, to tell him to never do that again. Roy leaned over and kissed him softly. "Sleep well, Edward." He whispered as he closed his eyes again and fell asleep holding him close to him.

Ok.. I have no time for anything but say sorry for the shortness, sorry tha tI hadn't replied, and I will try to get more time to post.. but REVIEW PLEASEE???


	19. The worry

Fancy Kagome: Haha.. No I don't have any tests.. yet.. until next month –sigh- How I hatee government exams… But no matter, I just actually have to study for once in my life. I use to play goalie, the only reason why was because I was the only one willing besides my one friend. And the other reason is my coach is my dads friend from his soccer, and my dad's the goalie, so he assumed.. oh they're related.. so she must be good.. WRONG! I faill… epicly! And I love long reviews.

all-the-good-ones: you're just have to wait to see what she does. But don't worry… I will have a chapter on just her (Sorry for the people who hate her) so you guys can have a kind of an idea on what she is up too.

* * *

Soo woot! My first day of no soccer. LOVE VICTORIA DAY LONG WEEKEND. Woot nooo school monday either! Hehe but I still have to work overnight again… -sigh- But oh well.. I guess I have to wait till 5 so I can walk home.. stupid shift! Soo…. Anyways… here's my next chapter..

* * *

Dark eyes glared at the golden ones that too were glaring. Roy wasn't going to back down, not over this. This was ridiculous! He wasn't going to loose.

Edward glared, his hand pointing to the door. "Roy…" He said angrily.

"Edward." He said just as equally angry.

"Flame… stop being so damn stubborn." He growled out.

"Fullmetal… stop being ridiculous."

Edward groaned out. "I swear if you don't go I will drag you."

Roy crossed his arms. "And how will a shrimp like you possibly drag me there."

Edward freaked as he pounced on him. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" He shouted angrily as he hit the bed beside his head. Oh how he wanted to hit him right there.

Roy looked up at him and kissed him. "But you're small... and I love you."

"Don't say that! Now you better leave! I will go with you!"

Roy huffed. "But I hate the doctors."

"And They help you!"

Roy glared. "But they poke and prod you and say something is wrong when really… wait… When was the last time you have a check up. And a vaccination?"

Edward looked at him. "Uhh…"

Roy smiled. "Perfect… if I have to get one, you are getting one too."

Edward's face fell. "No! Oh please don't!"

Roy smiled. "Oh yes." He said picking him up. Edward had planned on taking him to the doctors all day. Good thing Roy knew how to change it around.

Edward squirmed. "Please don't Roy."

"It's only fair right? You said you'd go with me." Roy said as he got his shoes on and grabbed Edwards as he shut and locked the door, he got Edward in the car and handed him his shoe to put on. He walked over to his side and got in smiling at Edward.

"Don't worry it'll only be a poke."

Edward glared at him and Roy started the car and drove to the doctors. The whole way Edward threatened to jump out of the moving car. Roy rolled his eyes; as his hand went down to hold his. "It's alright Edward. It wont be so bad. I'm here." He said glancing over at Edward who looked at him. He smiled as he went back to the road.

Edward held onto his hand tighter. "Ok." He whispered leaning his head on his arm. All he could do was trust him.

Finally arriving to the doctors Roy walked up to the doctors with Edward trailing behind him. Roy got to the receptionist saying they needed their yearly check up. After giving their names, the lady told them to go sit down. They did and Edward sat beside him. "Do I have to do this?" He whispered to him.

Roy nodded. "If I'm doing it, you're doing it. Simple as that." He said rubbing his back soothingly.

After what felt like an eternity, they were finally called. They got up; Edward was on in one room, and Roy in the other. Roy sat there staring at the doctor. "So Mr. Mustang. What seems to be the problem?"

Roy sighed. "I have a cold, and I haven't had my check up yet." He rolled his eyes. How he hated them. They acted like they knew everything. But they don't.

After 15 minutes, Roy had a shot and was sitting in the waiting room for Edward. He found a magazine to read.

Roy waited for another 15 minutes when Edward finally came out, holding his arm. He looked at Roy. "I never want a shot… EVER again." He said firmly as they walked out. Roy smiled as they got into the car. "So now that we're out, what did you want to do?" He asked as he started up the car.

Edward looked out the window thinking. "How about lets go to the dorms quickly so I can talk to my brother."

Roy looked at him. "Why do you want to talk to you're brother?"

"No reason. But… can I be alone? Like I can call you're house when I'm ready to be picked up?" Roy nodded. "Sure, if that's what you want." He said as he started to drive towards the dorms. He looked at Edward. He really wanted to know what it was he wanted to talk to his brother about, but he wasn't about to ask. If he was suppose to know, Edward would tell him.

He stopped the car infront of the dorms. "Ok, So I'll be home in about 10 minutes. I need to go get some food since you seem to have been eating everything!"

Edward smirked slyly and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "But you like it." He said as he got out. "I will call you later. Make sure to rest! I don't want you getting worse." Edward said.

Roy waved at him when the door shut. He watched him walk in then drove off. He sighed as he drove in silence. Now that he got use to liking him, it was odd to find him not beside him.

* * *

Edward watched the car drive off and sighed. He had to do this alone. He walked up to his room and walked in finding Al.

"Oh! Brother. How was last night?" HE said sitting up from his book.

Edward looked at him grimly. "You remember that chick that I went to bug when Roy was on that date?"

Al nodded slowly.

"Well the day you and Maes came over, she was there before you guys. She isn't getting the concept of leaving him alone. I've distracted Roy enough not to notice. Well I hope. But she still walks by his house, she still watches us. I don't trust her. She is up to something." Edward said.

Al looked at him. "What are you going to do?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know yet." He said truthfully. "But that fuhrer is starting to give me suspicion that he's involved with this. But I can't say forsure that he's involved with her. I have a feeling I know why he would be involved though."

Al raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I believe that the new fuhrer is power hungry, and he wont let anything… or **_anyone_** in the way of that."

"So you're saying…?"

Edward nodded. "He will do anything to make sure Roy won't become fuhrer." He said.

* * *

Roy walked up to his house with his hands full of bags. He opened went digging in his pockets for his keys when he heard someone speak behind him.

"You're alone?" Roy dropped the bags and turned around quickly. "What… do you want?" He asked.

* * *

Hehe~ Man I love what I'm planning... it just makes me giggle. It could be so many people who is behind Roy… Lets see who can guess correctly! Who ever does… I shall hmm… I guess I will make a chapter however they want it. Or a one shot. Don't matter. Lets see who can guess correctly.


	20. talk

blood-stained-rag-doll: It's a holiday where it's a celebration of the queen's birthday.

I love Malfoy as a ferret: Hehehe.. I am just that evil… muahaha XD

* * *

Ok.. so now that I'm actually alive and awake, I guess I can make another chapter before I have to go get ready to go clean –sigh- Well hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Roy stared at the person who had snuck up behind him. His face dropped. "What… are you doing here?"

* * *

Al nodded. "That sounds about right. It seemed odd how he seemed a little spooked all the time. That must be the reason." Al explained placing his book on the bedside table. "But I ask again, do you have a plan?"

Edward shook his head. "Again, no. But I will. It's just I have to make sure I'm correct first, before I do anything that might just make things worse. I tend to have the tendency to do that."

Al smiled at him. "Of course." He rolled his eyes. "But be careful. If something you think will happen, make sure I'm with you to help."

Edward nodded and smiled. "Thank you." He said as he stood up and walked over to him, to ruffle his hair. "But I have a question for you. Why aren't you at Winry's?" He asked with a playful smirk.

Al's face lit up. "Be-Because… Brother! Stop doing that!" He complained.

Edward only chuckled and ruffled his hair again.

* * *

"Because Roy. I have to talk to you."

Roy stared at the person for a while before finally breathing. "Well at least TRY not to do that again! You could have been that freak!"

Maes only chuckled. "I know… that is why I did it."

Roy glared at his best friend as he picked up a newspaper and slapped it across his face. He then picked up the dropped bags of food and finally opened his door.

Maes sighed as he rubbed his sore cheek. He followed him in and closed the door behind him, Seeing Sharon in a car on the other side of the street. He saw her and locked the door after. He walked into the kitchen and helped put the stuff away.

"Roy… You have to sit down, for what I have to say."

Roy put away the last remaining item and placed the bags in a cupboard. He saw hoe serious Maes was and sat down at the kitchen table. "Alright. What did you want to tell me?"

Maes gave a huge sigh. He looked him in the eyes. "Well me and a friend of mine have been conducting a investigation through theory's. Well we had finally found one thing that is for sure, but can't prove yet because we only heard." He paused. "The Fuhrer is power hungry. And he's going to try and eliminate anyone in his path."

Roy stared at him blankly. "Who's this friend?"

Maes groaned. "ROY! Listen to the words that I'm saying! YOU… ARE…. BEING… TARGETED! Do you not comprehend this?"

Roy stared at him again. "I got it. I am just curious as to who it is."

Maes hit him. He never hit Roy. So Roy actually looked at him shocked.

"Roy. This is not a time to know who this person is. But how we are going to actually figure out how to get him gone!"

Roy nodded. "Ok. I'm listening now. But Does Edward know?"

Maes shook his head. "I never told him. So unless he knows and it's saying anything, I doubt it."

Roy nodded. "I don't want him to know." He said firmly.

Maes nodded. "I wont tell him, but if he figures it out on his own, don't get mad."

Roy nodded. "I have a question."

Maes looked at him. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Sharon on the other side of the road?"

Maes shifted uncomfortably. "Because… I found it of no importance."

Roy glared. "I find it of utmost importance!"

Maes sighed. "She's of not concern at this point in time, But the Fuhrer is. Please, just ignore her."

Roy glared. "You're on her side aren't you?"

He shook his head. "No Roy, I'm not. I'm on the side of trying to make sure the fuhrer wont get crazy."

Roy kept his gaze on him. "Well I won't die, and I surly won't let her near my house." He stood up to go tell her to leave when He felt Mae's grabbed onto his wrist. "Don't. Leave her alone."

Roy took his hand out of his grasp. "Fine… Go be with her seeing as you care about her more." He said as he stormed up his stairs and into his bedroom.

Maes sighed. "Well that went well." He said to himself as he slipped out the door.

After about half an hour Edward had called Roy. Roy picked up the phone." Hello?"

"Hey… You can come pick me up now."

Roy sneezed and sighed. "Alright, I'll be there in a few." He said as he hung up and went and grabbed his coat and shoes. He got in his car and left for the dorms. Upon arriving, he walked up to Edward's room and knocked on the door. Edward opened it. "Thank you." He said leaning up and kissing him.

Roy smirked down at him. "Not a problem. I didn't want to be alone anyways." He said as he looked at Al. "Take care." He said as he and Edward walked out. They got in the car. "So do you want to go out for dinner, or stay in and we cook?"

Edward thought about it. "Lets cook! It'll be fun!"

Roy smiled. "Alright. Lets go cook." He said.

* * *

ok.. I had no time to go as far as I wanted. Parents freaking at the moment. but oh well they can wait. But Next chapter be prepared it's all about Sharon. And Hopefully people will catch the hints I threw in here BEFORE they reads tomorrows post.


	21. stake out

I love Malfoy as a ferret: Oh hooo You are too clever. I wont say which… but you did get the hint. Well This chapter should show you which one it is seeing as it is about Sharon.

* * *

Well… now that I'm exhausted (Doesn't help you work overnight Saturday then have a sleepover Sunday…) NOW Lets get on with the story :P

* * *

Sharon sat in her car watching Roy's house. She watched as Roy and Edward pulled into the driveway. She saw Edward look over at her and glare at her. Telling her that she was lucky Roy was with him. She sighed as she sat back and was getting comfortable. She didn't have to be at work for two weeks seeing as she had took a "vacation." How simple it would have been if she truly was on vacation, somewhere warm, and not somewhere like here.

She sighed as she pulled up the blanket she kept in the car, and wrapped it around her small body to try and keep warm for the long night. No one knew what she was really up too… Only one knew why she always followed Roy, why she always actually followed him. Yes she couldn't deny that she had strong feelings for Roy, but that wasn't her main mission. No… Her main mission was most defiantly not that. She sighed as she curled up into a small ball to keep warm.

Her phone then started to vibrate. She bent down and grabbed the phone that was on the floor now. "Hello… Hauns speaking."

_"We Have a problem!"_

She sighed. "What is it now? Can't it wait until I get back from my vacation, or at least find someone else? I'm sure the Lieutenant would-"

_"NO! It has to be you!"_

She sighed. "What now Major?"

_"It's the Fuhrer! He is wanting someone to go to Colonel Mustangs Residence… to 'watch' him!"_

She looked out the window. "I'm sure he can take care of himself! He is a colonel, and he is the flame alchemist. I'm sure he'd be fine." She watched his house then looked up and down the street to see if there were anyone on their way.

_"That's not what I mean! I mean that he's getting about 6 state alchemists. He said they have one objective, but he wont say except to those six!"_

She sighed. "Major Seial. Calm down. If I say there is nothing to worry, there is nothing to worry about. Alright?" She said.

_"Yes, Brigadier General."_

"Alright. Now please, I would love to sleep." She hung up and leaned up against the glass. "Alright. I guess no sleep tonight for me." She sighed. She went through her purse and found her gloves. She placed them on, and unlocked the doors. She was glad it was starting to rain. She sat there in silence, waiting for those six to show up. She grabbed her phone. She pressed in the numbers and waited for an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"I need you to come by his house."

_"why?"_

"Because, there are six state alchemist's showing up to 'watch' him. I don't think you want to see your best friend hurt now do you Maes?"

She heard him sigh._ "No I don't. I still say you should tell him."_

Sharon grunted. "I wont tell him."

_"You may have feelings for him, But you know he likes Edward, and Edward likes him back. And because you like Roy, you haven't told anyone about what they've been up too."_

Sharon sighed for the millionth time that night. "Just get over here." She said shutting her phone off. He watched out the window, still no one was there. About half an hour later, the passenger seat door opened and she screamed, not noticing whom it was. "HUGHES!" She freaked.

He sat inside. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew I was there." He said looking out her window when she finally calmed down. "Has anyone showed up yet?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. Not yet anyways." She whispered as she curled back up into the blanket. Maes watched out the window staring at Roy's house. "They gone to sleep yet?"

she shrugged. "All the lights downstairs went out, so they probably went upstairs. Roy did go to the doctors for his cold." She said.

Maes nodded. "Sounds about right." He said staring some more, before looking at the streets to see any cars or groups of people walking down the street.

After about an hour and a half of watching, Sharon grew tired and grabbed her phone.

_"Major Seial"_

"When are they suppose to show up?" She asked hurridly.

_"They said they were showing up about 15 minutes after I called."_

She looked to Maes. "Can you please tell me the address that they were given?" She asked.

After a few minutes of rustling paper on the other end, finally an address was told. She smiled. "Thanks Major." She said hanging up.

"What was that about?"

"They were given the wrong address, or Roy told the sate of a different one."

Maes nodded. "I was the one to help with that. I thought you were actually meaning that they found out. I could have told you that they had a different address."

She glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?"

He smirked. "Because you never asked."

She glared. "This isn't a time to joke around Hughes!"

Maes' grin only grew bigger. "I believe it is."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Ok… now that I know nothing will attack him, you can go. But call if you find anything else in your department about the Fuhrer."

Maes nodded. "Of course." He said opening the door to leave. He looked at her. "It's not good to be jealous. Accept he likes men, and accept that He loves Edward." He said before closing the door.

She sighed resting her head on the window. "I know. I just can't help but like him." She said as she fell asleep with her forehead against the cold glass.

* * *

She woke up to the glass being knocked upon. She groaned and opened her eyes as she rolled down the window to find Edward standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He growled angrily. "We have told you numerous time to not show your face here."

She looked into those golden eyes. "I'm not on the property! And there is no law saying that I can park my car across the street." She said

Edward glared at her. "I don't care! We don't want to see you at all!"

"Well you are at the moment, the only one who sees me. It's not like I'm doing anything bad by sitting here."

"You're stalking… I consider that to be a 'bad' thing."

She shook her head. "I'm not stalking. Not no more. Now go back inside before Roy wonders where you are." She said rolling up her window, before Edward could say another word. She saw how angry he was with her, and how she was doing this. But this was for his and Roy's own good. If they found out, she knew they'd do things irrational. Especially Edward. She knew this and didn't want him to do anything, even though she knew, that he would probably get the information and have got the Fuhrer out of commission quicker then her. But she couldn't bring herself to tell the blond. She may dislike him for winning Roy's heart. But she wasn't a total bitch to try something like that.

* * *

There… So now people can stop hating her so much! She is a brigadier general! Sheesh.. XD Anyways. Hoped this sort of cleared something about her to people. And yes she did like Roy, but no... She never once "stalked" him. That is all I will say.  
It's a good thing Roy hasn't met ALL of the people higher up then him. Hehe.~3 anyways. Please review!


	22. first move

Note to everyone who has asked this, Yes. She is good…

Sorry for the really late update I'm surprise I have time now to do this! Stupid teachers, work, soccer.. gahh just way too much on my plate to handle at the moment. Oh well.. hopefully this turns out as I wanted it to be.  


* * *

Roy was lying in bed sleeping. Edward sat there watching the sleeping man. His alarm had gone off a few minutes earlier, but Edward thought he could rest for a bit longer. He sighed. He knew he had to get ready for work, but he looked too peaceful. He leaned down and kissed him. "Roy… Wake up."

Roy opened his eyes and looked into the golden ones. "Mmm… what time is it?"

"7:30."

"I HAVE TO BE AT WORK IN HALF AN HOUR!" He shouted as he bolted up.

Edward smiled. "Don't worry. I told Hawkeye I will try and get you in the office as soon as I can."

Roy looked at him. "Which means you 'could have tried,' but I still slept."

Edward nodded.

Roy leaned over and kissed him. "Your amazing." He said as he yawned as he got up and slowly got dressed.

Edward smiled. "I know I am." He laid back down sighing. What to do today… walk around town, explore the large house that Roy owns; follow him to work… so many options. He was deep in thought that he didn't realize that Roy was talking to him until his face was right in his.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked poking the blonde between the eyes.

Edward blinked a couple times before he actually looked at him. He smiled. "Sorry, no. What were you saying?"

Roy sighed as he straightened up and looked at him. "I said… after work, was there anything specific you wanted to do?"

Edward thought about it. "Hmm… A nice steak dinner?" he asked hopefully. "With wine?"

Roy smiled at the blonde. "I guess that can be worked out, but now I do have to leave for work, before Hawkeye finds it amusing to place more paper work on the already mountain high ones to be done." He kissed him softly. "Be good please! I don't want to come back to a messy house!"

Edward smiled. "Damn… I guess no party. And I already got all the booze!"

Roy rolled his eyes. "Good bye." He then left the blond as he left for a long day of work.

Edward laid there staring at the ceiling to figure out what he would do for today. He hadn't a clue at all. He turned over to stare outside. It looked to be a beautiful day so he decided maybe a nice long walk first would be nice.

He grabbed his red coat and his black boots on then left to go walk in the park. He was deeply thinking about the bird's sounds, and the ducks about to be fed by small children. He smiled at the thought of that then he heard Maes' voice. He quickly walked ahead going to see why he wasn't at work then he saw that girl. The one he wanted to hurt so badly.

"You have to stop this!"

She looked at him. "Why?"

"Because, you have no idea about those two! There history should be enough to show that they can stand on there two feet!"

"But, I can't do that Maes! You know that!"

He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sharon, it's one thing to help them, and another when you're just getting in the way!"

She glared at the older man. "I'm higher up! I could give a good word!"

Maes glared just as intensely back. "And I could care less. Roy's my best friend. And if he loves Edward, fine! But don't go messing it up because you can't control your feelings!"

Edward heard enough. He couldn't believe she was talking to Maes, Bugging him about Him and Roy. Couldn't she just leave them alone and start a life on her own, one that someone likes her? He stormed off thinking maybe it would be a better idea to go hang out with Roy, and tell him about what he over heard.

Edward walked down the street heading toward the building. He was livid. She couldn't get a hint that Roy really just didn't like her! He was about to cross the street when a car came skidding towards him. He saw just in time to get out of the way and saw the car smash into a light pole. Edward found it weird and walked up to the car. He saw the person get out safely. The man looked straight at him. "You alright Sir? I didn't mean to do that! The breaks just gave way!"

Edward raised his hands. "I'm fine, but you look pretty banged up, you should go to the hospital." He said as he started to walk off. The man looked awfully familiar. But he put it past him for now and then started to cross the street. He walked down the other side, with his hand in his pockets. He was trying desperately thinking on everything he just saw today. He found it odd and tried to piece them together some way. He couldn't figure it out until a biker came right at him and Edward moved out of the way and the guy crashed into the mailbox. And then he pieced the two together. The reason why he recognized the person was because they worked in the military, the person on the bike also in the military, and it connected to Sharon because she wanted Edward gone to get Roy for herself. He glared and broke into a run to get to Roy. He hadn't even noticed that the biker and managed to clip his arm with a knife, and his arm was bleeding. But at the moment, he just needed to get to Roy and tell him what he figured out.

Roy sat at his desk sighing. He managed to get some of his work done. He really didn't like paper work. He was working on another one when he heard a commotion outside of his office. He took the opportunity to see what was the matter, and not do the work that he knew he had to do. He opened the large oak doors and sighed. "What's going- Edward?" He saw the blonde trying to push his way past Jean and Breda who was trying to hold him back. "ROY! I need to talk to you!" He said. Roy walked up to him and got the men to put him down. Roy placed his hands on his arms then took his arm away to feel sticky, and then he saw the blood. "Edward… you're hurt! What happened? Was it that woman? I'm going to kill her." He growled out as he stormed to the door to be held back by an automail arm. He looked at the blonde.

"No Roy. It wasn't her. I have to tell you something!"

Roy stared at the blonde long and hard, then he finally sighed. "Well let me go get you something to fix that arm up ok." He said as he grabbed went out to grab some gauze wraps. He came back with bandages, and tape. He brought Edward to his office, telling them not to disturb him unless it was important. He closed and locked the door and walked up to the blonde. "What happened?" He asked as he knelt down in front of him on the black couches and took the jacket off him.

Edward winced as he finally noticed and sighed deeply as he watched Roy clean out his cut.

"Well, I was walking here to tell you that I over heard Sharon and Maes talking about you and I. She was saying that she didn't care no more, and Maes was telling her to leave us alone since we cared too much about each other. But she wouldn't listen. I got too pissed to listen any longer then I started to walk here to tell you what I over heard, and I went to cross the road. But a car came skidding towards me. I moved in time and it hit a light pole. But of course I asked if they were all right. They did and I told hint o go to the hospital anyways. But he seemed a bit familiar. But at that moment I didn't care. Finally on my way here, a biker went by and aimed at me. I guess he had something sharp and hit me, I don't know. All I know is, it has to be Sharon. She wants you to herself and will try and eliminate people that are getting in her way of her goal…" He trailed off. Then he remembered something she said. But he didn't say it. It just all came back to… the Fuhrer is trying to get ride of Roy. Maybe those people weren't because of her, but maybe because of the Fuhrer.

"Edward?"

Edward snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"So, you believe those people were sent because of her."

"Well yeah!"

" and didn't you say they were from the military?"

"Well… yes…."

"So. How could it have been her?"

Edward's eyes widened. He was right. They were military personnel, so how could she have sent them? That meant it had to have been the Fuhrer. So does that mean he knows that he and Roy were together? Or was he just assuming that without Edward, Roy wouldn't be himself? He sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. Maybe I'm over reacting."

Roy smiled and he kissed him. "Maybe, But just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt because there are some idiots in the military." He said looking deep into those golden eyes.

Edward smiled at him and hugged him. "Alright." He said planting a kiss on his cheek.

Roy smiled. "Ok good." He stood up. "Now I have a lot of work that needs to be done. So you can stay or whatever." He said as he went to his desk.

Edward lay down. "I'll have a nap."

Roy glared. "To prove I can't."

Edward looked up. "Exactly."


	23. soup

Sooorrrryyyy it's token me so long to reply! Blame school finals, work, being sick, and soccer! Gahh! Wayyy too much work personally. Well anyways I'm going to update now hooefully I can update tomorrow, seeing as I don't have work, nor soccer.. but I do have to stay after school and study.. stupiddd… and I don't even need to do the test! GAH I dislike government!  
And as of this moment I am writing this while I'm doing "homework" hehehe… that was due like…. Umm three to four weeks ago… hehe and guess what I'm not doing. The homework. XD Anyways… now that I'm done my rant I'm going to go on with the story!

* * *

Roy Sighed as he finally finished the last of his paperwork and looked up to see Edward passed out on his couch. Now this could go two ways. One; he could slowly pick him up gently and get him home trying his best not to wake him, or live up to his "bastard" title and wake him up. He like that latter better. He smirked as he walked over and knelt beside him and licked his ear. "Edward..." He whispered. "You know what I want." He smirked. This was way too much fun. Edward tried to roll over, but Roy flipped him over and smirked as started to kiss his neck. He had to find a way to wake him up. Finally Edward woke up and pushed him away being half dazed and not knowing what was happening. Finally he fell on the ground; staring at the dark amused eyes.

"Roy… that's not even funny!" He glared at the man as he slowly stood up.

Roy smiled. "But I found it hilarious." He mussed as he watched the blonde. "Are you ready to go home now?"

Edward glared. "You woke me up this early to say that?"

Roy shook his head. "No I woke you because we need to go home, and I thought you'd like something to eat, but seeing as you clearly are too tired to eat." He smirked as he looked away.

Edward pounced on him and smirked. "Of course I want food. Is this a dumb question?" He said as he stared into his eyes. They were amazing. Even if they were just dark, they never looked dark; it always looked like a happy dark… one that is always sparkling. He loved that. He never looked angry when he looked at him, even if he pretended, he would never look angry.

Roy smiled lovingly at the blonde. He tried not to chuckle at how part of his hair fell out of his braid and how it looked a bit on the messy side. But he knew they were about to go home, make dinner, then probably talk all night again. Maybe brain storm on the whole Military involvement between them. Seeing as Edward had pointed something out. He kissed him to stop thinking about it as he took his hand. "Shall we go make a meal for two, then something for me to eat?" He chuckled as Edward smacked his arm.

"HA. HA. Very funny Roy." He grumbled as he helped the man up. He looked up at him. He hated how the older man was so much taller then him, but he wouldn't say that out loud, because it just meant he would be teasing him all night about it. But he couldn't help but wonder… Did the older man love him… or is it just growing stronger? Either way, he'd find out with time.

Roy led him to car and opened the door for him. He smirked as Edward glared. "Yes, yes… I know you can open the door by yourself." He rolled his eyes as he got into the passenger seat.

Edward huffed. "I don't need to be treated like a woman."

Roy rolled his eyes. "But you're not a woman."

Edward looked at him. "Sometimes you act as though I am though!"

Roy sighed as his hand went to his and held it again. "I'm sorry if I do, But Remember… I do know that you are very much a man." He smirked.

It was now Edward's turn to roll his eyes. "And you're a pervert!"

Roy Gasped. "Edward! How… How could you say such… Harsh words to me!" He faked being hurt.

"And you call me immature." He rolled his eyes.

Roy chuckled as he drove off towards his house. "You know… you pretty much live at my house, why don't you just stay there?"

Edward looked to him. "You call a couple of nights in a row, to be as if I lived there for all my life?"

Roy smiled. "Well… No, but I'm just saying that I have a feeling that you will probably want to stay at my house anyways, and once in a while go be with your brother, or Miss Rockbell?"

Edward smiled. "Well I may take you up on that offer." He smiled at him.

Roy smiled back. "Good."

Edward yawned. He was exhausted. He wondered why though. He had a nice nap at Roy's office. He slept fine at night.

Roy looked over with concern. Edward lately has been looking quite lethargic. "Edward. Are you alright?"

Ed looked over. He nodded. "Yeah… why do you say that?"

"You look… I don't know. Tired, like… you don't sleep at night?"

Edward shrugged. "I have no idea. I do sleep. I don't see why." He said yawning again.

Roy frowned as he pulled up into his driveway. "How about I go cook us dinner and you go lay down, I can wake you when it's done." He said as he left the car as well as Ed.

Edward yawned once more. "Alright." He walked in and he flopped down on the couch. Roy looked worried. Maybe when he_ 'wasn't'_ sick he had managed to get him sick. He sighed as he went into the kitchen to make them something to eat. He then heard Ed coughing before he fell silent, and it sounded like he was snoring. He decided soup was in order. He pulled out a few things to make homemade soup, his mother had taught him when he was younger.

After about an hour and a half, it was finally done. He brought a bowl into the living room and placed it down on the coffee table. He placed his hand on his forehead. He sighed. He got him sick. He slowly kissed his forehead. "Wake up Ed… I brought you some soup. " He whispered as he kissed him again.

Edward opened one eye and yawned. He smiled. "Mmm Good morning." He joked as he stretched then sneezed. He grabbed the offered Kleenex and thanked him as he blew his nose. He smiled as Roy handed him the homemade soup. "This looks amazing Roy." He praised as he took a taste. "And tastes amazing!" He said excitedly as he ate more. Roy smiled as he went and fetched his own bowl and sat beside him. He took about three tastes when Edward finished. Roy chuckled. "Want more?"

Edward nodded.

Roy handed him his bowl as he went to get some. When he came back Ed had finished that one too. Roy sighed as he just brought the whole pot over. Edward smiled as he dished himself some more. Roy found it amusing to see him eat. Even while sick, he could still eat.

Roy was just finishing when Ed's head fell on his shoulder. "You're comfy." He whispered sleepily.

Roy kissed his forehead as he placed his bowl down. "And you're adorable."

Edward frowned. "Stop making me sound like a girl."

Roy played with his long blond hair. "But you have long hair, which girls have, and you're short, which most girls are…Ow." He grumbled as he rubbed his head.

Edward smiled triumphantly as he snuggled closer. "Hey, Roy. What about the Fuhrer? What is going to happen? Do you even believe he is involved?" He asked His words starting to slowly soften with each word spoken.

Roy held him close. "I don't know, but I wont let him do that to you again, if he were involved." He said.

Edward nodded as he slowly fell asleep. "And I wont let him… do that… to you… " He whispered as he fell asleep.

Roy chuckled. Sometimes Edward had no idea how adorable he truly was. "Good night." He whispered and she kissed his forehead again. "And… I love you." He said softly.


	24. attempt

SO YAY! Another year FINALLY over. Haha then I grad next year.. wooo… I believe this calls for a celebration. And anyways. I may …. Well PLEASE REVIEW…  
Sorry it has taken me so long to post, I had to study for exams. and deal with work... just too much. good news is.. no more school. Sow hen I don't work I'll be updating! Or when I'm not in seattle and vancouver island. And my 10 day camping trip! WOO... but anyways... Please review :P

* * *

In the morning Edward finally woken up to find that he was on the couch. He yawned and stretched as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He placed his feet over the edge and went to step down. He then heard an 'oomph' from the ground and looked down. "Roy!" he said as he jumped off quickly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!"

Roy looked up grumpily. "It's alright Edward." He yawned. "Just next time, don't get sick and fall sleep on the couch. I had to find a way to do everything without waking you." He yawned as well as he sat up from the floor. He looked around. "Hmm. I'm just debating." He looked around. "What do you want to do? You seem well now, and I really don't plan on doing anything related to work anyways." He said. "Shall I make us some breakfast?" He asked. That was a start.

Edward smiled. "Sure, I can help." Edward helped him up and they headed for the kitchen, trying to come up with what they wanted to eat. Finally reaching the kitchen; they had found that they wanted to eat. They had decided upon an omelette. Finding all the ingredients they had finally started to make the food.

While Edward was cutting up the few items they agreed on putting in the meal, He turned his head. "Hey, Roy. I have a question. Do you think that chick is involved? I mean, It just seems they are going after us. I know you said that she's not apart of the military, but maybe she's involved in some way you know? Like you and I both know she likes you, and wants us to be separated, but you have to agree. There is something up with her." He pointed out to him.

Roy after placing the egg mix in the pan, he looked over. "You do have a point there Ed. But you have to also think, She's probably just an innocent bystander who just happened to have fallen in love with a stud like me." He said in a proud voice. Edward rolled his eyes and threw the milk container, open at him. Roy half glared at the now whistling blonde who was still cutting up the cheese he was now working on. Roy wiped some of the milk away. "That wasn't funny Ed."

Edward looked over and smiled. "I found it quite funny Roy. I now don't have to drink that crap, and I cooled off that big head of yours. So I believe it was a win, win for me." He said with an evil smirk. Roy glared at him. "I guess that means we need to get more milk, and make sure you drink it Ed. And here I was being nice and only making you drink it twice a week…. Now because of your little stunt, it has cost you 5 times a week." He grinned.

Edward's eyes widened. "No… please Roy. I-I-I'm sorry! Please don't make me drink it!"

Roy smiled. "That was your fault. You brought it on yourself Edward." He then grabbed the ingredient he cut up and placed them in.

Edward glared. "I wont drink it. I'll just throw in on you."

Roy looked at him. "Really now… who said I was giving it to you in a cup?" He said as he finished up the breakfast and handed him a plate of the omelette. Edward took it then sat down at his table and he started to eat.

Edward finished before Roy and stared out the window. "It looks like it's going to rain." He said.

Roy looked out. "Then we aren't going outside."

Edward nodded. "I don't want my flame to be wet and cranky later." He smirked. "I guess that means we can't go get milk! Oh the horror."

Roy smirked as he grabbed the phone. "Hey Hughes. I have a favour to ask."

Edward whipped around and glared. "You wouldn't."

"Can you please bring two of the largest containers of milk for me? Really you will. Thank you so much Maes. I will see you in a bit." He hung up and smirked. "Oh I would." He smiled as he finished his own meal. He smiled as Edward got up. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Roy glared. "You're up to something."

"No."

"Don't lie to me Fullmetal."

"I'm not Flame."

Roy watched his every move as he went the cupboard and grabbed a glass, poured water in it then drank it. Roy sighed. Maybe he really wasn't up to- then he was wet. He glared. "The second time you have gotten me wet."

Edward smirked. "Really? I guess I'm just that good." He smirked as Roy stood up. Edward then ran off. This will be an amusing day he thought. They at first were chasing each other around the house, then ended up lying on the floor in each other's arms.

"You know Roy. I like being here." Edward said staring at the ceiling.

Roy smiled. "Good. This will always be here for you. But, we still have to figure out about what's happening with the military, and how you keep thinking she's involved." He said. He rolled over to face him. "You know. I want you always here with me you know that right?"

Edward nodded looking at him. "Yeah, and I know that now if I have a problem not to hide it like I use to… and get you're help if I need it."

Roy smiled. "Yes. That would be much helpful." He paused. "Edward. I want to say something."

Edward looked at him confused. " What is it Roy?"

"I… I lo…-" The door then was being pounded on. Roy sighed. Damn Hughes always knew when to come in at the wrong times. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it. He was angry. "What Hughes?" He forgot he had asked him to get him milk. Hughes handed him the bag.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to go pick Elysia up from school." He said. He was dripping form the rain.

"Oh.. Thank you Maes. I do appreciate it." He said.

Maes smiled. "Not a problem. But I do must be off. I have a darling daughter to tuck in when I get home." He waved him off as he headed down the stairs and to the parked car across the street. "Anyone walk by today?"

She nodded. "Yes; about 5 times every hour. It's unnerving Hughes. I don't know if they are planning something. But we have to find a way to get them out, without them thinking something is up. Do you think you can convince them to stay at your house for a few night?"

Hughes smiled. "I can always burst a pipeline so bad that it could take weeks to repair."

She smiled. "Perfect. But you better leave before they come back."

Hughes nodded. "Be safe." He saluted before he walked off. "Be careful Roy." He said under his breath.

Roy closed the door as he went to put the milk away. "You know, I'm feeling a bit cold."

Edward looked up from the floor to see him standing in the doorway from the living room and the kitchen.

"Then go to bed and set up that fireplace."

"But I want a bath... and then that bed… but I want someone to join me." He smiled.

Edward stood up. "If I have no other way."

Roy smiled. "Most evidently not." He said as they walked up the stairs for the bathroom.


	25. the plan backfires

Maes the next morning woke up a bit earlier then usual. He made sure the have his breakfast and coffee, and make a lunch for today, even give Gracia and Elysia a kiss good-bye. But he wasn't going to work right away. He had other plans to do first, and that came first. He headed in the direction of Roy's house, and soon to be Edwards as well. He got to a street before and climbed out before he walked down the street to get beside a car. He knocked on the window, and the person got out slowly. Maes nodded to her and whispered. "You have the alchemy for water right?"

Sharon nodded. "Yeah."

Maes looked up at the house," Is there anyway to burst a pipe, preferable one that will take most damage to the house, and will keep them out the longest?"

She grinned up at him. "Smart plan. I'm surprised I didn't think of this sooner." She said as she slowly crept up at the side of the house, with Maes trailing behind. He stopped then felt her hands on the ground. "Here." She whispered as she pulled out some gloves and placed her hands in them. He carefully put them down and they started to glow as she heard a pop and then a bang inside. "We better run for it, before they wake up and find us." She said as she quickly got up and ran to her car, beckoning Maes to jump in so she could get him out of the area quickly.

Sharon drove down the street and pulled over close to where he had parked. "Here, I'm sure when Roy finds out, he's going to be calling you. So you better get to work soon." She said to him. "I'm going to go drive around." She said, as she pulled away from the curb and drove off to not bring suspicion to herself.

Maes chuckled as he got in his car and drove to work, waiting for Roy's call of, "Um… can I stay over." He chuckled. This was going to be an interesting day.

Edward woke up to hearing water. He blinked his golden orbs open to figure out the source of this. It didn't sound like the shower, and Roy was right beside him. He yawned as he crawled out, and padded over to the door. He opened it, and his eyes widened. "Uhh… Roy." He called.

Roy yawned. "What." He grumbled sleepily.

"Um… what would you do if one of your pipes burst?"

Roy grumbled. "Get pissed." He opened his eyes. "Why?"

Edward looked at him. "Your pipe just burst."

Roy blinked a couple of times before he glared. "WHAT!?" He shouted angrily as he stormed out of bed to look aout his bedroom door, to find water everywhere. He fisted his hands. "Edward, can you call Maes for me. And tell him what had happened, and that I need a place to stay." He growled angrily.

Edward blinked at him. "Why don't you just stay in the dorms with me?"

Roy looked at him. "Because Edward, I can't be in the dorm with you and Al… let alone in the same room."

Edward nodded. "Alright." He said as Roy went to the phone and dialled Maes' number.

It took a few rings before an out of breath maes answered the phone.

"What's wrong with you? You sound like you were running away from something." Roy commented.

Maes sighed heavily on the phone. "I just ran up the stairs to my office, almost late." He said "Why do you call?" He asked as he sat down in his chair.

Roy yawned. "Well a pipe burst in my house, and I need a place to stay. Edwards has the dorms, so he's set." He said as he packed the few items that wasn't wet, and what he needed.

Edward then thought of something as he left to find the pipe that was burst. Well, he could fix it… once he found it… hopefully roy didn't kill him for ripping walls.

Maes smiled. "Sure, come over whenever you want." He said as he sighed.

Roy nodded. "Thanks Maes. I'll see you later." He said as he hung up looking for his little lover. "Edward?" Then he heard the sound of wall being ripped. "Edward…." He found Edward punching the wall. "EDWARD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Edward smiled at him. "Fixing your house. I'm going to fix the pipe, then the wall, then you can dry things with your fire." He said as he kept punching.

Roy hadn't thought of that. "Well… I guess that makes sense." He said as he went to dry items off.

Maes sighed heavily. When the phone started to ring again. "Hello?"

"It's me again. I'm not going to your house, Me and Edward are fixing the pipe, Bye." Roy had called as he hung up to go dry the wood floors.

Sorry that took me so long to upload. I had been so busy durring the summer break with my work because they kept giving me overnights so I slept almost all the time then work. so I'm going to try my best to start uploading since I'm having more free time... Well... I'm sorry about the ait and how short... I just couldn't think of what to write.


	26. confession

Sorry for the very long wait! I have been busy. But I just bought a laptop, so hopefully I can start writing more. My old computer had crashed and just been a big mess. So all the chapters I had originally made, were lost. So here is to the best of my abbilities on re-writing them.. there you are.

Disclaimer... Why bother... it will never be my show!

* * *

Roy sat on the couch, watching Edward rip a few more walls apart, finally finding the pipe. He was rather bored of just drying things off, when he could just watch that very cute, very.. his ass work. He grinned to himself as he sipped some coffee watching.

"Hey, can you stop watching my ass long enough to help me with this pipe?"

Roy looked up from that drool fest and looked into his eyes. "Edward. How many times have Riza and myself told you... Fire and water do not mix. Therefore, I'd just be in the way and no help you you. Seeing as you are doing quite well on your own." He smirked at him.

Edward rolled his eyes. He clapped his hands, to bend the broken pipe towards the high egotistical man and douse him in water. Grinning he then put it all back and fixed it.

Roy, now dripping wet and glaring at the grinning, and now whistling blonde... was quite unimpressed by his actions.

"Edward..."

Ed grinned and looked so innocently at him. "Yes bastard?"

Roy sighed heavily. "Do not... ever try that again..." He hated water... he hated being wet, and he hated the fact that the little kid had just did that!

Edward grinned at him. "What? Make you wet?" He smirked evilly, clapping his hands and heading towards the pipe once more, before Roy was already up, and pinning him to the wall.

"Oh, Roy. I had no idea you were this needy." He just loved playing with his head.

Roy glared menacingly at the child before he leaned down to look him at eye level. Which to Edwards hope, wasn't that much for him anymore.

"You are to never do that again... you are to never try and piss me off in my house... I can just kick you out right now if I wanted to." He warned angrily.

Edward smiled. "But Roy, You are too much in love with me to be able to kick poor innocent me out."

And that, he had a point. Yes, Roy grew too like him too much to let anything happen to him. Which pisses him off, since he pretty much has to babysit this brat.

Edward grinned up at him. "Are we going to fix your home or what?"

Roy blinked back to reality and chuckled. "This is your home now to... have I not explained that to you?"

Ed blinked a few times. He knew he was allowed to stay here, and that Roy liked him as much as he did. He just never realized... home... this was his home now.

Roy looked at the blonde, trying to read what he was thinking. He looked really upset... but happy as well. "Edward?" He asked softly before letting him go and holding him close.

"A... a home..." He muttered before resting his head in his chest. "A real home..." A home was where he was wanted, where there would always be a place for him to go to. Where he was loved and cared for.

Roy blinked. "Yes Ed... a home." He was slightly confused to his reaction. He wasn't too sure if he was happy or not. Did he even want to live here?

Edward smiled happily. "Thank you." He whispered.

Roy chuckled petting his long hair. He couldn't believe the reaction from Ed. He must have touched his heart for him to react in such a way that seemed, a lot different. But then again... Edward liked to hide things from him.

Maes sighed heavily, finding out the plan never worked. "What are we to do?" He asked Sharon, across the table from himself.

She had sighed. "I do not know. I cant get to them, or near them for that matter. Roy is still oblivious to everything, and Edward will try and hurt me if I go near Roy..." She sighed heavily as she sipped her tea. "How can we do this?" She muttered.

Maes sighed heavily as he stared at the window. "I do not know yet.. but we will figure it out. Hopefully soon, because I do not know how much longer we have. "

Edward and Roy were curled up on the couch, with the pipe fixed, and wall... somewhat done. Edward ended up just wanting to have a little fun with Roy before going back to work. Edward smiled at the taller man as he snuggled close to him. "You know... i like this..." He muttered looking around. "Belonging somewhere i mean." He said.

Roy smiled ruffling his long blonde hair. "Well I'm glad you like it here. "He said softly as he held him close to his chest.

Edward, was smiling as he nodded into his chest. Yes, he felt like a complete idiot, cuddling the one man he was determined to kill when he first met him, but now, it felt nice to be held again. To be cared for. Loved... maybe, but that was another note to be touched on later. He wasn't sure if he actually cared about him that much. But he could tell that Roy really did want this, and not one of those days where he just wants to fuck with his mind.

"Edward..." Roy started... he was nervous. Could he finally do it? Was he capable to get the courage to say it? He was sure of his feelings now... and he wanted Edward to know. Whether or not he would say it back... he didn't care. He just wanted him to know. And come time, if Ed had accepted his feelings.. would he come to love him too...

Edward looked up at him blinking. "yeah?" What has gotten the colonel so worked up about. He was not like this usually. He was straight forward, said his mind, (when it mattered) and never got shy or nervous. But... it made him look somewhat adorable. He actually looked like a human being. Edward mentally chuckled at that thought.

Roy took a deep breath and sighed. "You're hair is a mess..." Well that went over well now didn't it?

Edward blinked and chuckled. "I guess so." He was extremely curious now. What was it that made him do that? He knew that was not what he wanted to say, and yet... He felt comforted by the thought that maybe it was about him... something that Roy wanted to say so many times before... he always got to say, I lo... I long for this?... I love being here?... I love your... wait... I love you... He loves him? Is that it? Is that what the colonel is trying to say?

Roy took another deep breathe. He watched the searching golden eyes of Edwards. He was trying to figure it out. He could always figure things out by looking at people, and now that Roy trusted he blonde, it was too hard to keep his defences up... He never loved anyone before... just one night stands. So to him... this was a big step. He never had this sort of relationship... let alone with a man... a very amazing stunning... anyways...

"Ed... I... I love you." There! He finally said it. He was blushing like mad. Again, another trait he never had until he met Ed, and started to care for him.

Edward blinked. So he said it... he blinked a few more times... So it was true... it was really happening... would Al approve? Would Winry?... probably not. But his heart just started to flutter when he heard those three words, he hadn't heard for a long time. "Roy..." He leaned up and kissed him. "I know you do.. I can see you mean it. But I dont know if I do yet... I care for you, I do... but wait... " He whispered. He felt bad for saying that, rather then "I love you too.." But why would he say something he didn't actually mean? Not yet anyways. He looked into those dark eyes of his, and still saw happiness.

Roy just held him tighter. "I can wait as long as it takes. I.. really just wanted you to know. I know you care about me, or else you wouldn't be letting me do this right now. But Thank you. At least hearing that makes it better. Say it when you are ready and know. But remember, I do... I must love you... If you dont want me to say it anymore, until you are ready, I will... But I do.." He stated determinedly.

Edward blinked, then smiled at him. "I don't mind you saying it Roy... just don't expect me to say it quite yet."

Roy nodded and smiled brightly. "Alright. Thank you." He smiled at him.

Edward had laid on him for a long time now, just listening to his heart beat. It was soothing. They hadnt said anything after the confession, but he knew this is where he belonged. It felt right, it felt safe, and he knew... no matter how much of a jerk he was and still is... he cared about him. He probably did love him, but he'd wait. He wanted to make sure of it first.

* * *

Now I have to find a way to sleep now that is it 1 in the morning, I have to wake up early for driving lessons, and still not se to sleeping at night... grumble


	27. acceptance

Well, I now officially bought myself a new laptop. (Old one was too broken to fix. ) But on the good news, I am now able to reply a lot more now that I have this. And I have a new EVERYTHING! So hopefully I can get started on actually going to university and update!

I do not own any of the fullmetal alchemist. If I did, obviously they would be together already! DUH!

Edward woke up the next morning, not realizing where he was at all. He rolled over to find a comfier spot, before he fell off the couch. Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his side that he had fallen on to. He looked up to see where he was, and to figure out everything. He paused to see the sleeping Roy. He smiled softly at the man. He looked peaceful, but stressed. What was going through his mind, he wondered to himself as he stood up and looked him over. He couldn't believe that last night, Roy admitted to him that he loved him, that he wanted him to be here with him. Was it true that Roy had feelings for him? Or was it more of the fact that he finally just… wanted companionship. Either way, he hoped that it was true. It was nice to feel wanted.

He yawned, stretching before he went upstairs to grab a blanket for them. They needed to keep warm somehow… and body heat was not enough for the cool metal arm and leg he had. He hummed about waking the man… it would be funny to watch.

He decided he would be nice to the man today. He was exhausted from all the working he has been doing. And he knew he has not been sleeping well at all. He smiled pulling the blanket over the man, finally retrieving the blanket. He looked peaceful, sleeping like that.

Edward then turned to the kitchen. Not really good in the kitchen, he decided to try and make breakfast for the man. He was more of the "clap my hands and food appears" guy. He looked at the stove and turned on the element, and placed a pan on the burner. While letting that heat up, he got the bacon and eggs, sausage links, bread, and other items he thought Roy would like to eat.

He burnt the bacon once, burnt the toast twice, and almost wondered if the eggs were even cooked, that he finally made the breakfast correctly. He placed the plate down and started to clean up the huge mess he made. He knew Roy would not be impressed about it if he hadn't at least starts it, and then finish it while he was eating. He smiled softly…. One day he will care for the man just like he does for himself. But for now… he will try and be a better man… He knew he will never get over the remarks and verbal abuse they both give. It was just their way of talking to each other, but He would try and be nicer. Hopefully, Roy will too.

He grinned as he brought the food in and shook the man (a little bit roughly) GOOD MORNING MUSTANG!" He shouted loudly. "LET'S GET UP! FACE THE DAY! "He smirked, seeing the irritated twitch in his eyebrow…. This will be fun.

Roy opened one eye. "Must you be this loud in the morning's Fullmetal?" He growled angrily. Yep, he was mad.

Edward grinned and nodded. "Of course! How else are you to wake up? Nicely? Pfft, dream on lover boy." He then handed him some food and went back to the kitchen to fetch his coffee. "Now eat up... or else you'll never be the "sexy mustang that all the girls drool over" Or so says the idiotic man in front of me. " He chuckled as he then for the third time, went back to the kitchen to clean up.

Roy blinked at the smaller male and smiled softly. That was nice of him. He looked at the blanket. He didn't remember that last night… Maybe….

Edward hummed a little song his mother use to sing to him and his brother as he cleaned up. He was a terrible cleaner, but at least he would make it better looking then what it was. Roy would kill him!

Maes sighed looking through all the papers on his desk. Women…. He was on the third pile of 8 that was given to him… Why must she give him so much work, while she went gaga over the damn man? He grumbled irritably under his breath. There was a knock on his door and he almost wanted to scream "fuck off." But that wouldn't make things right. "Come in." He said, sounding like he was busy…. And he was.

The door opened to find The Furher. Well FUCK! Was all Maes could think. "Sir! I wasn't expecting you!" he stood up and saluted quickly.

"At ease.. I just came by to talk." He looked around. "Busy I see? "

Maes nodded. "Yes. A project of mine I picked up. But don't worry; it is not interfering with my work I assure you. There a reason you came to visit me sir?"

He hummed and nodded. "Why yes. I wanted to know more about Roy Mustangs thoughts on moving up?"

Maes blinked. Did he know? No one really knew about Roy's plan to become fuher but the people he trusted. It could get him fired if the man himself knew.

"What do you mean, if you do not mind me asking?" Maes asked curiously.

He looked around the room. "Oh. Nothing big really… I was just overhearing he wanted my position was all. Do you know anything about this?"

Maes blinked. Crap. He knew If he lied then he was screwed. "Oh that. That was more of a goal of his to one day have your position. It wasn't a near future sort of ideas. You know, one of those, dream big type people. I'm sure it's just like a little kid seeing you and wants to become you right?" He answered swiftly. Hopefully he took it the way he wanted him to take it. He did not want his best friend hurt even more. He knew the Furher would try something. Well more then he already has with Roy…

The Furher hummed about this a few moments. "Alright. I guess it wasn't too much to worry about I guess. " He smiled. "You better clean up this mess, someone might trip and fall." He then made his leave and closed the door silently.

Maes sighed heavily. Damn… another thing to look up…. Why must all of this be so complicated?

Roy was in his bedroom getting ready as Edward sat on his bed to watch. "You know… I don't see how girls think you are sexy… you are obviously too skinny, pale, you look like you never see the daylight…. You are quite ugly if you ask me.

Roy sighed. "I do not need to hear this you know." He went to fix his uniform in the mirror.

Edward grinned. "Yes you do… Because you need to hear. I doubt those girls actually like you because you are hot, they like you because you look like the kind of man who gets laid enough times in a week to know what he is doing, therefore they will attract to a man who can fuck properly, then a man who doesn't." He grinned at him.

Roy blinked. "And what is your excuse with me?"

Edward grinned evily. "You look to me you need someone who can actually put you in your place!" he smiled at him.

Roy sighed heavily. "You know that makes no sense. Any of what you are saying."

Edward grinned getting up to follow the man downstairs. "I guess, but It makes sense to me, and its all about me!"

Roy again sighed. "Can I go to work now, or am I going to get another sex lecture from you?"

Edward smiled. "one more thing." He then leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Be good…. I'll try not to break your house."

"Fine, but if you have to, go see Elisia. I'm sure you haven't seen her in a while." He said as he put his boots on.

Edward smiled. "That is a good idea. " He grinned. "I'll be home when you get home, or mayyb ecome visit you at work." He smiled as he watched.

Roy smiled at the man. "Ok. I shouldn't be too long."

Edward waved him on. "Go, before you call me complaining how I made you late for work."

He nodded. "See you." He then left out the door, wishing he didn't have to go to work.

Edward watched through the window, and saw someone watching him from a car…. He will kill her. He hummed looked around the house, he grinned as he grabbed the item he found, useful. He opened the door and placed it on the ground of the stoop, just before she left to follow Roy, he clapped his hands and the letter opener shot over and hit the car in the gas tank and grinned at her, waving. Then went inside and huffed. He would not let her take him away. Not after he decided he liked this. Liked being in love once more. Maybe it was time…. To tell Roy about the other world.

I know…. Short. SORRY! I will make the other one longer… hopefully! And again sorry for the delay, My goal for the new year to to update A LOT more then I have! So Here is an update, and hopefully I will get on later tonight (before work, sadly) and start the next chapter! YAY!


	28. story time

Now that im settled in my new home ( Finally moved out! Woo!) I'm being kicked by my girlfriend to start updating. (gotta love her haha) Well anywhoooo I am going to start (keeping my fingers crossed) update more!

(WHATTT!)

I know…. Terrible me

Well onto the story!

* * *

I do not own anything but my characters I made up because I am a deprived young child

* * *

Edward decided he was going to read while he was waiting for Roy to come home…. That sounded like a good idea. He was not really in a mood to do much anyways, and maybe do some more research. Walking into the room he was mostly found when he was bored. (blame Roy and his mountains of books...) He went and looked through the books and found a blank one with no title…. Odd. He grabbed it and went over to his chair. He flopped into it and opened the book curiously.

Upon first inspection it looked like a writing book, something that maybe Roy had when he was a child… It made him curious. Was this something he wrote down his research on becoming the flame alchemist he is now? Turning the next page, not thinking it was going to be what he was about to find out.

As He read on, so confused as to what he was reading. A family dog? A father not being there…. What the hell was he reading? Then he saw dates written on the top of each page. " The hell is this?" He saw that there was nothing about alchemy, except things like. "I just learned how to use flame alchemy!" He had no clue what this was. Did Roy like writing stories? If so… it wasn't very good. Maybe he needed to work on grammar? Then he saw more recent dates and starting reading.

"I saw this beautiful Blonde lady today. She has long hair, braided. I love braids. I mean, Just how they look…. But she was too tall for my liking. I like short. Well… I don't know why. Maybe I just have to feel more like a man. Be tall and strong for the ladies. I tried talking to her. She was not educated at all… or maybe she was? She didn't know anything about alchemy. Which is stupid in my opinion! Who doesn't want to learn about it! To be able to do anything with just a circle and the right ingredients! …"

So he liked short blonde ladies. He turned the page and kept reading.

"At the bar today … again. Maes thinks I'm becoming an alcoholic. I don't think so. I just like to accompany beautiful women. There was a lady there… She reminded me a lot about someone. I couldn't put my finger on it. She knew a lot about alchemy, I don't know. Should I part my ways of fucking every women I want? And try for her?..."

Edward couldn't help but feel jealous of this. Maybe this wasn't his thing. So more pages he turned.

"There was a huge fight today.. military involvement! Does the police here even try? –sigh- well apart of it was two people were using alchemy, so I guess we had to deal with it, but really is everyone in this town incompetent! At least Edward got everything done! Messily I might add.."

Edward laughed. Even while he was away, Roy still complained about his mess.

"I do miss him though... I wonder how he is… is his hair still long? That would be sad if he cut it…"

Edward blinked. Whoa… a little too personal for his eyes. So he turned the page three more times, looking at the date. The day when he returned.

"He came back! Weird.. I never thought I would see him… Still short though..."

He sighed. Ok. Maybe not this page.

"…blonde hair, wow. I wish I had her number. But Edward would…"

God! Is there anything else in here that wasn't about Him! Then he paused. Why was he writing a lot about him?

He was so confused with everything. He should put it down until he saw last night…. Why was Roy writing in this last night? He opened it.

"I don't know… should I tell him? How would I do that? This is stupid. I'm a grown MAN! Not a pansy girl! "

Tell him? Tell who?

"He seems to feel the same… how he acts…. But how?"

That was it? That was all he wrote! "STUPID FLAME ALCHEMIST!" He threw the book grumpily. He hated not finding out anything he was looking for! What was he talking about there? He glared at the book for an hour, debating on going to state and marching up to him and asking him about it. Then he realized. That wasn't a book he should of read…. BUT IT WAS HIS FAULT FOR LEAVING IT OUT IN THE OPEN! .. but he should of put it down right away…. Maybe he should but it back…. He got up to do just that. He wouldn't talk about it.. until he could figure it out… maybe Roy could give him hints without him knowing? He sighed. Roy was too smart. He would get it. Getting up from the chair with a squeak he grabbed it, and placed the book back.

He looked at the clock. It was almost time for Roy to come home…. He went out of the room to find three people standing in the living room, with their backs turned to him. He blinked. What the….

"Hmm.. nice place for such a womanizer. Should he live in one of those "pads" They came out with… so weird. Why such a nice house?"

"I don't know… but we should find a way to get rid of him fast…. He won't be too happy with us if we can't even finish this.."

Edward glared. Oh really? "And who are we talking about?" He stated loudly.

The three men turned around quickly. "E..EDWARD ELRIC?" They said loudly. "Y.. your…"

The first man was tall, but husky built… looked more like a fighter, Blonde hair. The second, shortest of the three (not a short as Edward… ) buzzed cut hair, looked brownish. The third, lanky with a long face. A slight scar on his one eye…

"In my home. Now tell me who you're talking about."

The three men exchanged looks. "Isn't this-"

"Roy Mustangs house, yes. " He glared. "Tell me now or else I will get upset."

They backed up." I do believe we are…" the lanky built man said, But Edward was too quick, and transformed the wooden floors to hands which grabbed them and held them in place. "Roy won't be too pleased to find you guys here…. " He snarled.

"It doesn't matter! We are all dead men! Once the Fuhrer…." The short man said.

"This fuhrer…. Huh…" He smirked. "We just got a lead on all these attacks… Thanks dumbasses." He clapped his hands and closed their mouths with second hands coming up to do that job. Roy might want to interrogate them. This was starting to get too dangerous…. He was starting to fear for Roys wish in being the furher….


	29. talking

I finally got my new laptop! (after how long!) The one I am using has a broken screen, so I am using a monitor to be able to read what the hell im doing! So I got my new one finally. So after this chapter, get to use it for stories! WOOO! And finally go back to school this year ( went last year but didn't do the second semester. -_-)

I don't own anything

Edward sat staring at them, hoping Roy would come home soon. Just as that thought went through his head he heard Roy walking up to the door. HE grinned evilly at them. "I hope everything that you guys did, Was to do, or anything that your guilty faces are showing me, will get what is coming! " He glared. Not happy what so ever.

Roy walked in the door, sighing from his day of long, and tortuous day gave him. He was about to call out to Ed, when he looked up blinking. "What…. Edward. Want to explain to me why they are in wooden grips?" What a way to come home to….

Edward smirked. "They came to spy on us, or whatever. I can't get much, but all I got was that dumbass of a furher sent these fools. So have fun." He went up to him smiling. "I'll make tea for you." He smiled happily, clapping his hands, and putting them in holds that Roy could get them out of.

The three of them gulped rather loudly. Uh oh…

Roy turned to them then back to Edward. Really? He can't even go through a day without causing something? What was he getting into with the man…. "Ok…." He dropped his things and went over to them. "Speak." He commanded. "I know your ranks, and I know who you answer so don't even try to lie to me." He said lowly, and dangerously. "Give me the information and I might spare your lives."

They bit their lips. They would not fall to the flame. They would be known as hero's….

Roy was getting frustrated and started to rub his temple. He did not want to deal with this, at all.. He turned to see Edward watching from the kitchen. "Enjoying this?... Finish with my tea…. " He snapped.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Not your house maid Mustang. Talk to your other half a bit nicer." But his eyes was telling him that he knew, and understood.

Roy sighed heavily. He would make it up to him. He turned back to the three males and chose the smaller one and walked up to him. "So…. " he reached into his pocket for his glove. "you think you guys are being tough, Not saying anything. Loyal…. I like that…" He muttered as he finished putting on the glove, and producing a spark on his ass, ushering a yelp of pain. "But it doesn't help me get the information I want." He paced around them. "I will get the answers I need. So don't worry. " he muttered darkly. "I have all night." He smirked.

6 hours later, in another room with Edward. "ARG! I'm too tired for this! "He grumbled, hands sore from snapping. He would never torture someone, but he could scare them. "Call in sick for me! I will get what I need. "He was exhausted. He wanted to be curled up, in bed, with Edward. Not staying up all night with people he hates!

Edward sighed as he went behind him and started massaging him. "They are after you. I think it is because of your pursuit to be furher… I think find out. They have know something…" He looked at Roy. "Maybe burn a little bit of the clothing, " He muttered softly.

Roy groaned as he got up, wanting Edward to keep up with the massage. "I'll see if I can get something…" He muttered as he walked back out of the room to find the three of them with their heads hung. They were exhausted to.

"Ok, you guys know something. Now I am getting cranky. The longer you stay silent, the quicker and closer the fire gets….. " He grumbled.

The tallest of the three finally spoke up. "Go… fuck yourself. We will die, rather then-"

Roy snapped his fingers. "This is not a game anymore. This is about lives you are ruiening….." He growled viciously.

They stayed silent.

Roy grumbled as he walked away. "I'll talk to you guys in the morning. Just remember. The furher doesn't care about you. You guys are just pawns in his big chess game. He doesn't mind disposing of you. That is why he sent you three here. I can kill you in one snap. Why send someone who doesn't know alchemy to do his dirty work. Just think about that…." He huffed as he stormed out of the room to go to bed. He was exhausted, and really didn't want to deal with this anymore.

Edward watched him leave and turned to the three males. "Hes right. You can change sides, and stay out of it. And not get caught up in this stupid war." He then left as well.. the three were too young to really know what it meant to be a soilder… a dog of the military… he didn't either. But he could try and save these boys.


	30. answer

Sorry about the lack of re reading that chapter. I was a little bit late for work, and was too determined to post it or else I would forget in the morning. So I will probably go back to it in a few days when I am not at work all the time!

Yay for my new laptop. Sort of glad I don't have to sit in my kitchen to have to write this! oh the love of laptops.

Side note, anyone who watches or knows about toby turner (tobuscus) as I am writing this chapter I am listening to the dramatic song and his other songs -_- this will be quite an interesting story if I do say so myself…. Well good luck to myself if I can write this story somewhat better then usual! Haha…

Roy woke up in the morning, Edward right beside him, watching him. "Good morning…. What's up?" He stretched and yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He looked at Edwards worried eyes

Edward looked and him and shook his head. "Nothing. Just worried is all." He mumbled and sat up. "I talked to al…. He agrees with me. This is getting to dangerous to keep doing Roy. If he is trying to get you killed or something… " He sighed and looked outside. "I remember when we met in the park, out of coincidence…. I believe things happen for a reason Roy…. " He turned back to him. "Don't hurt yourself don't get hurt…. Don't…" He sighed and got up. "They are still downstairs. You should get up and deal with them. I already called Riza for you." He went to the bathroom. "She expects a report after this." He said as he closed the door.

Roy blinked a bit after him. "ok?..." He was now curious. What was getting Edward so upset? He shook the thought off and got up. He hummed looking around for his clothing. Getting dressed, he wasn't planning on showering until after this. He turned to the bathroom. He would show him he was fine. He turned back to the door and left, heading downstairs to deal with the guys downstairs.

Edward looked around sighing. He wished Roy would just give up… He had enough money to last him for the rest of his life! He didn't need to keep going. He hummed. When the hell did he become this overworked, over something so… little? GOD! He punched the wall(not hard enough to hurt, or make a dent… just frustration.).

Roy went downstairs and walked up to the men who were sleeping in Edwards work. He smiled. Edward sure knew what to do. Maybe a nice cup of coffee before he went to deal with the men. He didn't want to do anything to irrational.

Edward soon came out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He hummed. Pony-tail or braid? He stared at the mirror. Braid. He then went to work on a quick loose braid.

Roy came back into the room, sitting in his comfy chair and stared at the men. How to… "GET THE FUCK UP!" He screamed, watching them jump and hit their heads on the hand. He sipped his coffee trying to hold back his amusement in that.

The taller man stared at him. "What was the point in that?" He snapped angrily. Guess he wasn't a morning person.

Roy shrugged. "My amusement." He sipped his coffee. "You guys have a good sleep?" He asked them.

The shortest of the three shook his head. "No." Roy hummed. He didn't look any older then 26. Too young to be dealing with this sort of stuff… He sighed. He would be upset if Edward was doing this. "Alright then, so have you guys finally come around with telling me what I need to know?"

The men all look to him. The taller one snarled. "Of course not. We don't betray our Fuhrer. "

Roy smirked. "Oh, how dedicated to a man who sent you to here…. He doesn't care about you, or anyone. It's about him, and how to keep himself in power. I don't know his plans, but he isn't "for the people" as he tries to claim. " He sighed looking at them, feeling terrible for them.

Edward soon came down and joined them. Not really getting into this. This was Roy's fight.

After about 3 hours of trying to get information, Roy just sat there staring. He wasn't going to fight them for a while. He needed the information, not hurt them.

After a few moment of silence the smallest of the three spoke up.

"He wants you out of the way so he has no one to stop him." The shortest said.

Roy turned to him. "That's what he wants?"

He shook his head. "There's more to it. We just don't know what. He wanted us to come here to find out about you, an about Edward. He didn't specify what he wanted. Just anything we saw or anything we could find. That was all he said." He sighed. "I'm tired. Can I sleep now or go home?"

Roy blinked, a few times. "So… at least we have a lead now. " He hummed as he looked at the three. "What else do you guys know?"

The shortest sighed. "They are more after Edward as of what I know right now. They knew you two were getting closer, they didn't realize he was living here. They wanted us to find out if you two were together or just close friends. And if you two were together, they were going to find a way to get rid of both of you, or at least get rid of him. They want you to suffer… " He sighed. "They plan on killing him."

The taller guy growled. "Shut up! Why are you telling him all this? You know what he said if he found out!"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. If I can save one life, then it makes what I told him worth it. I signed up to save lives, not destroy them. You can go on doing what you do. I'm staying to help them." He mumbled

Edward walked behind Roy. "There's your answer. What are you going to do about this?" He whispered.

Roy turned to him. "What I can do really. Fight this war he began, and end it. " He muttered. "What should we do with them?" He asked.

Edward smirked, "I think scar the other two, so they don't speak up that you know. And let him go. He never really wanted to do this." He muttered.

Roy hummed and looked at them. " I like that idea." He walked up, putting his glove on. "ok, you two, I'm going to show you a bit of what could happen if you speak up. " He walked closer.

The taller and small man started squirming. "What the hell are you doing?" They snapped. "You can't get us to stay silent."

Roy smirked. "I'm sure I can. I work with you gentlemen, as well as I have the power to get you transferred to my unit. So really. You will have the rest of your miserable lives with me." He smirked as he got up to them, and snapped his fingers.


	31. planning

Good morning to all those who read this. Thankfully I have two days off. (lets just say I don't work at a stress free place. -_-) Well either way, I plan to post a few chapters in these few days off. Hopefully… but I also need to clean my house (sad face). But either way I am going to try and maybe write a few chapters tonight (or morning, or afternoon xD) that way I can post them.

Nothing I think I need to say… any suggestions, (besides the obvious love making of the two) that I can do for this story or even my little side notes. Whether it is to answer questions, or whatever it is you want to see.

To all my Canadians, Happy belated 145th birthday and to all the americans. Happy july 4th. (clearly I am Canadian xD)

Anywho… I guess I can start writing the sory!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same old same old.

* * *

p.s.: Theres no sex in this chapter ]. We'll see about next few chapters…. I will give the goods, if I get ideas! I'd like to improve on entertaining readers with help from you guys.

* * *

So homework. Give me ideas on my little talks. My story, or anything really. Even if its just to tell me what I am doing now if fine (which I am sure I can work on! )

* * *

So now that they have a somewhat of an ally, they were glad for. They managed to get a name from him. James. James had always wanted to join the army for a long time to help people. He wanted to show people that they weren't terrible people, just thought differently about things that the common person did! He wanted to show them wrong. Well for once, all his bragging and boasting turned to be true, after he was told to go to Roy Mustangs house. Now he knows what the government is about, and was glad that Roy and Edward believed him. Hearing them talk made him realize Roy would be a great leader, and would make his dream of having a sort of 'utopia' type place. Where people would not be afraid of the streets, where they trusted their government, and most of all, the people who protected them.

Roy had the same dream, spending days there at a time, helping them, getting to know the two. He liked them. They wanted the same things. He decided Roy would be the guy he would help protect, and help him get his dream.

Both, Edward and Roy were making plans, and James would pipe in every time he thought he knew something, or had an idea. But most of it, was them.

"Hmm, so if he plans on getting rid of me, Then we should find a way to get him out of power first… " He sighed staring at the paper they had been doodling on for the past 4 days.

Edward looked. "Well, we still need to get this into motion before we even think about trying anything. We need to know what we are going up against, before we go breaking down doors to find the worst, or not the worst-case scenarios. "

Roy smiled. "Yes, that is true. Think Maes could help with that?" He hummed thinking about it.

Edward shrugged. "I don't see why not. But I think he would have a harder time of finding something for us, seeing as everyone knows you two are bestfriends."

Roy hummed and nodded, staring at the paper, wondering on how they would do this. He grabbed his cup of coffee (thanks to his short lover), he thought.

James thought about it then looked up. "I might know someone in the same department as Maes… He's fairly new, so I don't think he would be on the radar of must watch people. But That's only if he is up to it. I don't know if he is with Him or us… Well. Technically they don't know about this mini war you are experiencing…. But im sure I can convince him otherwise. " He grinned.

Edward smiled. "I like him.. I knew there was a reason why we kept him." He chuckled. It was more of the fact that he wanted to know what he was really. Why he was so quick to answer them about what was going on… Why he was so egar to help. Was it to get close, to get information and then turn on them? Or was he one of the few genuine people who just wants to help. He wasn't sure still as to what his true intentions are, but he seems true, not sketchy, or anything else like that.

Roy smiled. "Yes I agree, convince your friend. But make sure he is one hundred percent with us, before you even say a word. We don't want anything to go wrong." He said to James. James nodded and got up. "I'll go now," He was glad he was being a help, and rushed out without another word.

Edward sighed. "Think we can trust him?"

Roy shrugged. "I don't know. But I am going to give him a chance. I'm sure just watching what I did to the other two may have scared him enough to stay on my side and not the dumbass of a furher we have now. " He mumbled sipping his last bit of coffee and pouted at the empty cup. "All we can do is wait and see. But I am glad that crazy bitch hasn't come around for a while though."

Edward laughed. "Don't say anything, she might actually show up!" He went over to rest on Roys side. They hadn't had any alone time. And it depressed him greatly. He wanted to know, if the great Roy Mustang can be good in bed with men as well.

"So, I think tonight we should go back to the park and star gaze." Edward smiled sweetly at him.

Roy wrapped his arms around him. "That sounds like a plan. But first, I need to write that report of Hawkeye. "

Edward rolled his eyes. "you still haven't done that yet?" He asked

Roy smiled. "No… I have a lot more important business to attend to then write a stupid report for her to be more nosy about then she already is!" He sighed heavily, kissing his forehead and got up. "And I need to walk around, sitting in here give me cramps." He smiled.

Edward sighed. "Reading books isn't a bad thing!"

Roy smirked. "To me it is when it isn't for the thrill of the story." He waved at him as he left the library, Leaving Ed alone.

The blonde smiled and flopped down staring at the ceiling. Tonight. Wil hopefully be a good one.


	32. star gazing

Hmm.. well, I hope my story is ok. I want to be better at this. Anyways, any pointers, I will love to know if I need help in something other then grammar! (yes I know I suck at it, but hey I cant get better without practice

Well anyways. I am puppy sitting for a friend for a bit. A cute little terrier. I think my dog is jealous. He is a lot more "mommy mommy" then he usually is. He will always be my baby.

Well anyways back to what I wanted…. The good stuff well have fun in this chapter like I sure have.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.. none of the things : ( me sad panda

* * *

5 Hours later, and a very exhausted Colonel; the man walked into the room with two travel mugs filled with hot chocolate for Ed, and coffee for himself. "Its done, and will be sent to Hawkeye in the morning." He sighed seeing Edward absorbed in another book. "Hey, Ed?"

Still silent, watching the blonde furiously read the words as if he would die if he stopped. Roy sighed again as he placed the drinks down. "Fullmetal." He waited for a reaction. Nothing. "HEY! PIPSQUEAK!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AN ANT IS LIKE A GIANT TO ME!" Edward screamed back.

Roy smirked. Same old Ed. " Edward…. Where in the world did you think I said that out of pipsqueak?" He smiled and went over to hand him his cup. "You wanted to go out, ready?"

Edward blinked. "What? Oh right!" He smiled happily as he took the cup. "I just need a coat, and I'm all set." He hummed. "You look exhausted. Are you sure about this? We can do it another night." HE sounded worried for the older man. And it Made Roy thankful that no matter what he had Ed…

"Yes, I am fine. A little sore from sitting down too long and writing that… But I'm ok. We can still go out and have fun right?" He took his hand, heading him to the closet to get a coat on. "Tonight might be a little chilly." He smiled grabbing his own coat.

Edward grabbed his read coat. "This is all I need. I doubt it will be too cold." He smiled as he watched roy put his coat on.

After a few minutes of getting ready, they were heading out to the park.

Roy looked over at his boyfriend and sighed heavily. He wondered

If any of these plans are going to work…. He needed the Furher to either step down, stop, or realize that all that he is doing wasn't going anywhere.

Edward found the bend they sat down at together and flopped grinning happily. "Its clear out tonight! Thankfully! I thought we wouldn't be able to see the stars!" He turned to Roy who sat down beside him. They both sat in a comfortable silence. Feeling one other there.

After a few hours of just staring at the stars, and Roys constant fiddling, Edward started to get annoyed. "If something is bothering you, say it. I don't care what it is." He muttered, holding his hand to stop him from fiddling.

Roy Turned to meet his golden eyes; he practically melted. Stupid hormones. "Its nothing important. Besides its more of a "show you" thing then a tell you thing." He said embarrassingly.

Edward was slightly confused. "Show me? What could you possible be so nervous to show me?" He sighed heavily as he got up. "Well… show me?"

Roy stuttered. "We… well you see… its at home… and… it involves both participation…. but if you ever say no…" He mumbled. Why was he getting so worked up? Its not like he never fucked someone… He paused. It was because he actually cared and loved this man to actually care what he thinks and does.

Edward laughed and grabbed his hands. "Ok, we can go home now, and you can show me everything you want to show me."

* * *

SORRY GUYS! I have been trying to update this chapter, for so long!I have been drawing a blank for this scene and i am still not happy with it. I might re write it. but until then... SORRY! Also my girlfriend has been too busy to help me write the sex scene. (she's in my eyes a god at writing them… ) So hopefully she can get away for a bit tomorrow to write it. I do promise the next chapter will be a sex scene. And thanks to all for your suggestions. I do have a sort of plan to the end. But a lot of your ides's were similar to mine, so im glad I am doing something to get a lot of people enjoying this! THANKS AGAIN! Review! Say you like or hated it, say anything really. I love reading comments!


	33. Did i not please you?

Good morning, afternoon, or good evening, depending on where you live and when you read this

I have been pulling hair out over this chapter so please be nice. I promised a sex scene and you will get it! This took me forever and it still feels like it is not ready. (I have re done this chapter countless times!)

Warning. Boy on boy,

Disclaimer. Don't own

Roy had been playing things through his head the whole way back. It made Edward worried. What had gotten him so… worked up? This was not normal, and was not the Roy he knew. He was a confident man, and got what he wanted. Edward watched him, looking around and fidgeting. So he worried. He wanted to calm the older man, to tell him whatever it was, to not worry. But how do you say that to a man who never shows his emotions other then what was needed?

Getting home Edward grabbed the travel mugs and put them in the kitchen while Roy seemed to be frozen in time by the door. Finished with the things he helped the older man.

"Come on Roy. What is bothering you?" He asked as he helped him to the living room, getting him to sit down.

Roy looked at him and sighed. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

Edward blinked. "Worry about myself? Why my-" And he was cut off quickly with Roy holding his head and kissing him deeply. Edward wasn't new to this; they have been dating… But this was a different kiss, not a normal loving one. It was more… passionate, more to it. It was nice, but confusing. What was Roy up to? Was it?

Roy closed his eyes and soon Edward followed suit. Just letting the kiss be what ever it wanted to be. Edward's hands involuntarily went up to Roy's midnight hair, fisting it in the smaller hands. Roy held his waist, putting Edward down on the couch, kissing him with more passion then he had ever done in his entire womanizing life! Which was not a huge shock to anyone.

Roy's hand seemed to wander; exploring the smaller mans body. Feeling every bump and metal the younger had. The metal was cold, but soothing. It wasn't flesh, but it had its own warming way to itself. He pulled back from the kiss to move to explore his neck, kissing it, licking. He heard a few little gasps as his hand went up the shirt. He approved of the noise and wanted to hear more. He wanted to know he was pleasing him. It was his first time with a man, and it was his first time doing something that was not an emotionless relationship of a one-night stand. This was a feeling he was not expecting to feel, something he enjoyed and wondered why it took him so long to realize what Maes was talking about. Damn that man. But right now…

Edward grabbed onto Roy's shirt, Moaning softly as Roy's lips wandered down farther, Hands making their way to taking his shirt off. Wanting to know what Edward really looked like, what he felt, tasted.

Edward squirmed under him and mumbling random nonsense. Roy smirked at what he was doing and he managed to get the annoying shirt off. He was nipping down his neck and found a little nub and started playing with it with his tongue. He smirked as Edward arched to that. Roy chuckled softly as he felt a whack on his head. "D… do not make fun of me. Jerk."

Roy looked up and smiled as he went up and kissed him hard, Hands going to play with the nub he was not playing with. He pulled back staring at the small pink flush on his face. "I am not. I find you most adorable this way." Edward glared and whacked him again. "Don't test the waters Mustang." He grumbled. But it was starting to get a bit hard to think straight.

Roy chuckled as he then lowered and started to lick and tease the nipple as his hands went down to the now slightly tented pants. In one department, Edward sure grew up. Roy pulled the pants off when Edward glared. "What? Am I not pleasing you?" He was confused what he did wrong.

"Your far more clothed then I am." He huffed. Roy chuckled and soon took his shirt off, it was not the time yet for the pants. He grinned then went down to grab ahold of the hardening cock. "Edward, I had no idea how big you have gotten…" He grinned and took it in his mouth, shutting off any comment Edward was about to say.

He heard how Edwards breath hitched as he sucked him down, slurping and sucking down his new candy. He cursed himself for forgetting the lube upstairs. He probably would just keep it to just this, maybe wait until he felt they were ready.

Edward squirmed and moaned under him, hands clentched the pillows under him. He bit his lip, not expecting this at all from Roy… But was loving every moment from him. He was feeling the build up and bit his lip a bit harder. "Roy…. " He whimpered, trying to tell him, but Roy was ahead of him. He pulled his lips to the head, as Edward then bucked up as he climaxed in Roy's mouth. This was new to Roy, having the cum in his mouth, but it wasn't horrible. He pulled back, cleaning himself up and chuckled as Edward panted. Edward looked up, blinking at him. "What the hell was that?"

Roy smiled. "That was you climaxing in my mouth-" He was cut off with a pillow in his face.

"I DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT THAT WAS IDIOT! I MEANT WHERE DID YOU THINK TO TRY THAT WITH ME!" He snapped.

Roy blinked. "Did you not like it?"

Edward shut up and looked away. "It.. it wasn't that I didn't like it… I … I don't.." He was caught off guard by that question.

Roy bent down and kissed him. "I understand silly." He smiled, hating how soft he had gotten. "now, go clean up… I did make a mess out of you." He grinned as he rushed upstairs, narrowly missing the pillow. He looked down and sighed. At least it wasn't too hard to deal with….

BE HAPPY! This was the worst bloody chapter to write!... Anyways, hopefully this was ok..


	34. warning

YAY! End of semester is this week! Going to take a break off school then come back hopefully in the course I want! I am going to be studying like mad, but I will hopefully be able to keep up! I will also be in Mexico for about 10 days starting the 15th. So I will be trying to write as much as I can to update! If I can get Internet down there, then hopefully I will be updating own there as well.

Anyways, glad people liked the last chapter, still wanting to change it again! But oh well.

I will try and get more out for you guys, but I'm going to try and get back on track on my story line. But there will hopefully be some more cute Roy Ed time later on.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

Roy sat at his desk, working on his paperwork, ignoring everything around him. He wanted to go home, but at the same time…. He wanted to just be alone for a while. Nothing was wrong, just… He had to think about what he had done last night! He couldn't believe…. He and Ed…

"Sir! Honestly, you are hopeless if I wasn't here. " Hawkeye said jolting her superior awake for the 5th time that day.

He blinked awake and sat up stretching. "I was doing work." He muttered as he quickly looked down at the paper he had been staring at for most of the morning already.

She rolled her eyes at him." You have been sleeping, and you have been here earlier then I was! What has gotten into you?" She muttered at him as she looked through his stack. "And this has to be done before you go! " She snapped and left the room to let him work.

He sighed heavily as he looked through the stack. Roy flopped his head down once more and stared out the window. He wondered if what he had done was right thing… He did not want to ruin everything he had worked so hard for…but now that he has a few people on his side…

Roy jumped awake by Hawkeye once more, sighing; he finally went and got a coffee, hoping that would keep him awake. He headed downstairs to the cafeteria in hopes to finding this liquid drug.

Finally finishing getting his coffee, he turned while yawning and bumped into a person, who seemed to be in a hurry. "Sorry." He mumbled sleepily, blinking he saw James. "What's the hurry?" He asked helping him back up. (Feeling bad that he had pushed him to the ground)

James thanked him quickly for the help and looked around before grabbing his hand and dragging him into a spare room. "I don't have that much time, He is trying to get rid of you… He's trying to get more people to find something. They found out more about you and Mr. Elric. They wont share what it they have found out… only that they want to use it against you…" He mumbled. "So I want you and him to be careful." He mumbled looking around some more. "They are very corrupt. I will gladly help you get rid of them." He smiled and backed up. " I better go before something shows suspension of this." He muttered and dashed out the room.

Roy blinked a few times, trying to comprehend everything that was just said in a fast paced blur. He hummed through it, only remembering he was still in the room, sitting on a table. A cleaning crew had come in to clean, only to try and work around Roy. Roy got up, excusing himself from being in the way, and went back to the office.

He quickly went in, ignoring everyone and grabbed his paperwork and flopped it on Breda's desk. "You are to finish this." He ordered as he grabbed his coat.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hawkeye quickly came to retort.

He turned to her, giving her one of his "You are not to tell me what to do" looks. "I am going home." He then left.

Heading down his street, he saw someone in a car watching his house. Worried he put a glove on his hand and crept slowly towards the vehicle. Without warning he jumped in front of the driver's door and scared the person inside. Seeing it was Sharon he glared. "I told you to leave us be! " He put his glove away and stared. "You better have a good explanation to this." He muttered.

Sharon decided to get out of the car, and leaned against it looking around. "I have a perfectly good explanation. I just don't have to tell you." She grinned at him, turning off something. "What was that?" He asked

"What a lady isn't allowed phones?" She mocked being hurt by that.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you don't leave soon, I'll let Edward deal with you again, and I wont hold him back." He then headed up the stairs when he heard his house phone ring. He groaned as he walked in.

He didn't hear Ed so he just walked in, without taking his shoes off and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"ROY! What the hell? I came ALL the way from my office to find you!"

Roy groaned. "Not now Maes. " He muttered as he started taking his coat off and flopping it on the couch.

"No! It is now! You weren't there, so now you get to hear ALL about Elysia's first day at the ocean! THE OCEAN ROY!"

Roy groaned and hung up, not in the mood to deal with it; not when he couldn't find Ed anywhere. Worried he looked in the library, hoping to find him. Quickly heading into the kitchen he found a note. Scared to see what it would say worried by the warning James had mentioned. Would he be that low to take Ed as a hostage? Let alone be that stupid? He saw the note. Picking it up he read it.

Sighing in relief, He sat down. Heart racing. He was just out at the town. Hopefully Edward would return soon. Ignoring the phone every time in rang

Hours went by, and no sign. Worry starting to grow again, he waited more. Giving Edward a chance. When the boy did find something interesting… it took something even more interesting to pull him away. Roy kept getting up looking out the window. Being home now for almost 6 hours, him also being home early; this was scaring him. Not waiting anymore he put his jacket and shoes on he went back out the door. He started walking up the road before he heard his name being called out. Seeing Edward he blinked. "Oh… You are safe!" He rushed over hugging him. The warning scared him a lot more then he thought possible.

Edward blinked. "What? I left a note!" He huffed. "Honestly, you don't ever read do you?"

Roy let go and looked and him and blinked. "What happened? Why are you covered in dirt?"

Edward smirked. "People should learn who they are dealing with, before they try anything. I'm fine Roy, but for the others, I can't say for certain." He smirked as he grabbed Roy's arm and started dragging him back inside.

Roy followed and looked at where Sharon was. He was wondering why she always did that… It was creepy, let alone…. with everything happening. Was it her? Was she the reason why everything was after them?

Edward got in the house and sighed. "And the ruined my jacket!" He huffed as he then clapped his hands to fix it.

Roy hummed looking at the bag. "Went shopping I see?" He muttered.

Edward looked and smiled. "Yes, some more books for the library. ' He yawned. "What time is it?" He asked curiously as he took his jacket and shoes off.

Roy shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I need to ask you something important." He said walking in the room without taking his jacket and shoes off.

Edward had a small blush on his face and looked away. "If its about last night then-"

"No… Its… " Roy sighed grabbing him and just, holding him as close as possible. "Don't go out alone, and make sure I know where you are at all times." He mumbled.

Edward looked up at him. "What? I left a note!" He complained. "I'm not a kid anymore Roy."

Roy sighed. "I know this. Just… trust me on this please. I'm a man that is allowed to worry once in a while right?"

Edward paused and sighed. "Yes… I guess even you can have a heart sometimes. " He grinned at him. "You're becoming a big softy." He smirked. "Soon you will be like Maes." He joked as he dodged a whack to the head. "I promise Roy, I'll do what you ask.

Roy sighed and sat down in his couch and nodded. "Thank you. That's all I want."

* * *

So I have been horrible in my updating and its due to my procrastination and homework (Damn growing up) So I'm going to try and keep a deadline for myself, and maybe it might give you guys something to look forward too.

I will make it so i will update a chapter every wednesday. And if i keep up with it, i might try posting every wednesday and Fridays. But for now, look forward to wednesdays! :)


	35. note

Lots to do in such little time! Not fun! Sorry its a bit late, emergency at work. But here it is! Not too late that is! only 2 hours late by my time! HAHA *failure right here*

Disclaimer: Sad face.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by, and it seemed everything was normal. Nothing has happened, no secret organization or whatever you may call it, trying to screw anything else up. Edward was safe and at home. Roy had nothing to worry about at the present time, but his mountain high paperwork. He sighed heavily trying to work through it, every hour always calling Edward to make sure he was ok. After a week of this, Edward had finally told him that nothing would happen. So He limited himself to only call every 3 hours.

"_How would you feel if you were trying to masturbate and all you heard was the damn phone ringing every bloody hour Roy?" _

_Roy smirked at that. "You were thinking about me weren't you?" _

_Edward rolled his eyes. "Its not the point Roy, I am saying what if I was doing something relatively important?"_

_Roy hummed. "Like what?" He asked curiously. _

_Edward huffed. "Just forget about it. Just stop calling me every hour!" He then stormed off to his room. _

Roy sighed and had to give him space. He had to stop worrying. It was one thing when he was younger where he was just worried about a kid, Now that same kid is grown and all his; he wanted to protect what was his.

A loud ringing jolted him from his thinking and picked up the phone.

"Mustang." He answered, sounding bored. Not like he cared much anyways, just tired and worried himself to nothing.

"_You sound enthusiastic don't you?"_ Edward commented.

Roy smirked. "How am I to be entertained when you are so far away, and a pile of paperwork I have to do?" He hummed, singing another paper.

Edward chuckled. _"I didn't want you to worry, I am going to see Al." _

Roy hummed. "Tonight? Why not wait until the weekend?" He asked calmly.

Edward paused for a bit. _"Why, did you want to join me as well?"_ He grinned.

Roy half laughed. "He's your brother, I don't care about him as much as you do, but it is nice to talk to someone that is more, lets say…. Normal." He remarked.

Edward sounded a bit irritated by that. _"Oh Har Har, very funny there asshole. If you want me to wait, then fine. I'll wait for your lazy ass to get your work done. " _He yawned. _"Well I'm out of books to read so am I allowed your privilege to get acceptance to go to the town?"_

Roy being nervous wanted to say no. "Yes you may, buy something for dessert tonight!" He whined.

"_Needy brat… ok, fine, I'll see what I can do." _He said his goodbyes and hung up. Roy was now being paranoid. He grabbed the phone and dialed Maes number.

Roy let it ring a few more times before giving up. "Damn." He looked out the window. He wanted to make sure Edward would be safe. He was curious as to why he was not answering his phone… He was probably busy with work as well.

5o'clock hits and he finished the last bit of paper work, scrambling to get all of his belongings. He wanted to get home, and check on Edward. Waving goodbye to everyone and quickly left. Heading home all he could think about was what if Edward wasn't there? What if they didn't mean to take him but to just harm him? All he could do was worry.

Arriving home he walked up, not noticing anything around him at all and walked in the house. "EDWARD?" He called.

No answer. He quickly took his shoes off. "EDWARD? Where are you?"

His mind was running a million miles an hour! He was freaking out and rushing up the stairs, hoping to find him.

Getting to his bedroom he opened the door, just as he heard another door open and turned around quickly to find Edward walking out of the shower. He blinked. "Oh you're home early."

Roy saw him and just walked over and held him close.

"Roy, This is weird. You don't need to be this; I don't know affectionate?" He was worried. "You still have yet to tell me what's wrong, or bothering you for that matter!"

Roy didn't care, he had never felt so, terrified of loosing someone like this before. He just held onto him. "Sorry…. We'll talk later. "

Edward sighed and hugged him. "So weird." He mumbled as he let go. "Can I get dressed?" He asked curiously. His hair was dripping wet, up in a ponytail to get out of his face.

Roy nodded and left the room, to let him change and so he could take his coat off.

Later on, they were laying on the couch, Edward with his new book he bought, and Roy with his little cakes Edward found for him. They were silent, but comfortable together. Roy did not let his eyes look anywhere but at Edward.

Edward put his book down. "Alright, now you wont stop staring at me; what's wrong?"

Roy blinked. "What? Its not like I have anything else to stare at. " He mumbled.

Edward gave him a look. "Right… Now what's wrong?"

Roy huffed and went and grabbed the newspaper. "Later alright?"

Edward was getting frustrated with the answers he kept getting. "Mustang, seriously. Tell me."

Roy just hid behind the paper, pretending he did not hear. " Oh look, they mentioned about the Furher and how "well" He is doing." He mumbled.

Edward huffed angrily, kicking him with his automail foot and got up. "I'm going for a walk. When I get back… you better talk." He huffed putting his coat on.

Roy looked over the paper. "Don't be too late please." He mumbled, not being like him what so ever.

Edward had rolled his golden eyes at him. "Stop being a worry wart already!" He snapped irritably. "You are not being yourself! You are usually putting me in danger as It is, and now you are worried about me walking outside? I'm sure I'll be fine!" He snapped and stormed out the door angrily.

Roy watched helplessly, listening to what he said. It was true, but he never gave him dangerous tasks he thought he could not handle; he just made it that much more dangerous.

Roy went back to his paper, waiting for him to return home.

Beep, beep, beep, beep… was all he heard. He jumped up and looked around, realizing it was the phone. He must of fallen asleep. He was so drowsy, he didn't notice the sun outside. He got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning sunshine." A unfamiliar male voice spoke.

Roy blinked. "Hello?" He was too tired to comprehend any of this. " Can I help you?"

A chuckle. "Oh you can, there is a note outside your door, read it." Then they hung up. Roy was most confused by this. A note? He got up, curious and opened the door and saw a note, like they had said. He opened it up and read what was in it. There were only three words on it. He crumpled it up, putting his coat on and heading out the door. He was not about to play games this early in the morning.

* * *

So I am leaving for mexico in a few days, so i may not be able to write for a bit, but i will do my best to post there, if i dont have internet, then expect a few chapters to be writen!


	36. fear

Good morning my lovely readers.. I am currently on the plane for four hours, so im hoping to get this chapter written before I land! (I just edited once I landed haha)

So I am going to try and write the other chapters, at night when i am bored, haha.

* * *

Roy stormed into the military building, people about to greet him, until they looked and saw the anger. They did not want to be in the line of fire of when Roy blew up on any poor soul who he was after.

His hand was in the pocket with his hand firmly on his glove; ready to attack. He stormed up to the head office and stormed in. The secretary stood up. "Sir, you have no appointment-" She was cut off quickly with Roy's glare. "He has an appointment now." He rushed to the door and slammed it open.

The Furhur looked up from his desk and smiled. "Ahh, Mustang. Nice to see you are up and early. What brings you here? You seem upset." He grinned.

Roy glared unhappily as he threw the paper he found in the morning onto the desk. "Well?" He said nastily as his foot tapped impatiently.

The Furhur looked down and read it. "What do you want me to say about it? I don't know what it means, so if you want to care and explain this too me? I might be able to help you."

Roy glared menacingly. "I know it was you who said it, and I know it was you who got your minions to do this!"

"How is Edward?" He asked him curiously, hand resting his head as he leaned in his chair. "I heard he was living with you currently. "

Roy punched his desk hard, hard enough to put a hole in it. "DON'T MOCK ME! I know you know! So stop playing."

The Furhur smirked at him. "And if I do know? What will you do to me? Everyone knows you're here, and my secretary is out there. She also knows your in here. You try and kill me you'll be locked up faster, and besides, don't you want to see your precious little Edward again?" He grinned.

Roy glared. "Why? What did I do? No, I mean why bring Edward into this? He came back, You don't need to bring him into this!"

He smirked. " That's where you're wrong my friend. He has all the reason to be apart of this. " He looked up. "I mean, think about it… to get what I want I have to bribe. That didn't work for you, so now I'm blackmailing… " He sat up and looked at him. "Back down Roy. Let me stay in this power. I will let you have Edward back, once you do one thing for me. " He grinned.

Roy was wary of this and looked curious. "What is it?" He asked slowly. He did not trust him. But he wanted Edward back.

The Furhur grinned at him. "Walk with me." He got up and headed to the door, Roy only following cautiously.

The furhur told his secretary he will be out, and walked. He headed outside walking towards the restricted buildings, that even Roy was not allowed to go to. Roy looked at him. "What is it you want me to do?"

The furhur ignored him and headed into the building, with Roy right behind him. The room was dark, almost too dark to see in front of him. Roy kept his ears open, incase it was a trap to get him, his glove was on, just incase.

The Furhur kept walking, and Roy followed. A light turned on and saw the room was huge, full of what he believed to be experiments either gone wrong, or had to stop. He looked around, nervous. What did he have to do?"

Following, he saw there were stairs at the end of the building, heading downwards into the pitch black. "Down here, Mustang. " He called as he started heading downstairs, Roy following behind him; hand out ready for hopefully not an ambush. He was not happy, but he was not about to get himself caught and not be able to get Edward.

Roy looked around and saw an outline in front of him. What was he up too? He saw the Furhur went to the side to turn on a single light. Roy blinked from the exposure to the light, being already adjusted to the dark. He saw a sheet, covering something moving like it was struggling.

Roy turned and glared. "Is this some kind of a joke? Why would you bring me here?" He boomed angrily as he went and rush over to the sheet, knowing what was under it. He was stopped abruptly by what he would call a force field. He turned and glared. "What do you want!"

The Furhur grinned walking over with no problem, snapping his fingers as he grabbed onto the sheet to pull it off. It revealed what Roy's biggest fear was. He was watching so closely he didn't hear the footsteps of 12 people, circling them, with guns pointed at Roy.

Edward looked up seeing Roy, his face was telling him to run the other way. But he could not do that, not when he has Edward just at his fingertips.

The Furhur looked and grinned menacingly. "You want to know what I want you to do?" He asked looking around, Why I want you to do something for me, so you will never be able to have a chance at being Furhur ever. But being kicked out, and jailed. He grinned.

Roy turned to glare angrily at him. "And what may that thing be?" Waiting for the words, waiting for what he had a haunch on what he was doing.

The Furhur smiled. "Why… I want you to do the one thing you never wanted to do, never thought or dreamed of doing." He paced around Edward, a hand holding onto his head, bringing it to his chest. "I want you KILL EDWARD." He laughed as Roy actual fumbled, not expecting that at all.


	37. escape

Back from vacation, had a blast. Now back to writing this story! Almost done! Need some more ideas for another story to write! (Give me some pairings from shows and I'll see what I can do ) Sorry this is a tad late. (Also I am making a story soon. It is an original that has been on my mind for so long! Hopefully you guys will read it! Thanks to everyone who has read this and commented! I appreciate everything!

Disclaimer: Nope.

Roy fumbled backwards at the words he was just told. "K… Kill him?"

The Furhur smiled. "Yes, Edward is very much loved by so many people… He is very well known; so for you to kill him would make everyone hate you. Giving me the only option to put you away, make you loose your job. And if you don't kill him, then one of these lovely men behind you will. As you run out, they will be chasing you. So either way-" He paused as he let go of Edward. "Either way… He is going to die today. " He grinned evilly. "And you will be out of the picture. " He walked out of the light, watching Roy.

Roy stared at Edward, his eyes looking around for an answer… for a way. He saw Edwards face. He looked confident. Why? What was so amusing to the blonde at this time? It was actually making him angrier looking at his face then the situation itself.

"So what are you going to do Roy? What are you going to do?" He smiled. "Your time is ticking and you still have yet to move your pieces." He grinned walking around the room. "Do you want us to help you and kill him for you? " He hummed

"I will not allow anyone to kill him." He muttered.

The furhur blinked. "What was that? Is sounded like you said he wasn't going to die."

Roy turned around to see him right behind him. "I said he would not die today!" He glared angrily. He snapped his finger, and a fireball rushed towards the Furhur as he rushed towards Edward. He snapped his fingers quickly to burn the rope off of him. Guns started shooting at him as he snapped his fingers a few times, distracting the men and grabbed Edwards hand. He smiled. "I said you wouldn't die today." He ran out the room. He heard the Furhur screaming after them, but all he could do was ignore and run.

Edward just silently let Roy drag him along. "You know, James was in there. He could have helped." He muttered as Roy ran along the rows, towards the door.

"No time to talk now ok? Lets just get out of here first." Roy panted, as he saw the door ahead. He ran towards, so close to being away; when he saw a shadow in front of the doors. He cursed loudly as it opened. He hid behind a shelf once the door opened. Edward and Roy kept quiet as they heard a few more men rushing in. They heard the command to kill them if they saw them. Roy was worried, forgetting that he was dating a man who had the ability to transmute without a circle. Lucky bastard.

Edward sighed heavily. "Roy…." He mumbled.

Roy turned to him and blinked. "Not now Fullmetal." Now Edward saw and understood he was scared, for the first time in his life over something so small. Edward kissed his cheek, " Yes sir Mr General." He smirked as he stayed silent for him to think.

He saw an opening with the door, but it had to be timed. He looked around, as he distorted the air by the far end shelf and snapped his fingers, making a loud boom, getting the guards to rush over there.

Roy smirked as he grabbed Ed and ran towards the door, once out there, they heard one of the guards saying "They're running out the door!" Roy knew it wouldn't be long before they would be searching for them, so he ran with Edward tight in his grasp. He was not going to let anything happen. He didn't know where to go. He wasn't sure if going back to the base would be smart, who knows what the Furher was planning, He ran towards an abandoned shack and sat there to catch his breath.

"So… What are you planning now Roy?" Edward asked as he sat there, like he knew something. It was irritating him. "Edward, if you are going to keep looking at me like that I will harm you and throw you back to them! What are you hiding from me?"

Edward smirked, "Maes knows."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Because he is going to help how?"

Edward smirked. "Maes knows that I got kidnapped before you did. He is trying to find a way to show what the Furher is doing. "

Roy was still irritated with his answer. "Just come out with it! "

Edward smirked happily as he stood up. " He went to get Brigadier General Hauns. Whoever that is. He said that her group is huge and will fight for what they believe is right, Which is this. They are going to help Roy." He smiled as he looked out the window and ducked and whispered. "They are outside." He whispered as he clapped his hands and slammed on the ground. He heard a oomph and grinned as he looked out the window to see the ground had moved to trap them. "Lets go." He opened the door and ran.

Roy blinked and huffed as he quickly followed behind him. "So where are they going to be?"

Edward shrugged. "don't know, but we better find a way to call Maes. I'm sure he'll know more then I."

After running as far as they could, they found a group of military, unsure whose side they were on, they decided to creep up slowly, and hide. They would listen until they knew, but it was odd for a group of military personnel just standing still if they were suppose to be hunting down those two.

"Where are we to find them? They could be anywhere!" One man said.

"Come on Brigadier! Why again are we finding them?" Another asked.

Roy tried to see whom they were talking about, it was a first to not know who his higher up was. Especially when he was known to know everyone to kiss ass to, to try and get up to the top.

"Because they need our help. The Furhur is corrupt and who else will stand for them when everyone "loves" him?" A woman spoke. Her voice…. Roy blinked. Why.. why did it sound like…

"Ahh!" The woman started walking towards the two hiding and walked up to them." Hello Roy, Edward. I'm glad you're here."

Roy blinked. "Wait…. YOUR BRIDGADIER GENERAL HAUNS?"


	38. A plan takes place

So no one has guessed who it was? Really now? I have it in my previous chapters. It is far back, but it is in there ;) Oh well, lets see if this chapter will job up any memories.

* * *

Roy looked up and sighed heavily. "How…. How did I not know?"

Sharon smiled as she got them into the group, "Trust me that night I didn't realize that you were yourself until later on." She smiled and looked to Edward. "Good morning Edward. "

Edward glared at her. "I still hate you."

She smirked. "That's not nice ting to say to someone who is your boyfriends boss, let alone someone saving your ass'."

Edward huffed. "So… what were you in the beginning?"

She smiled. "We have always known the Furhur was corrupt, and messed in the head. So it wasn't a shock to us that he would go after Roy. So we are going to find a way to get the Furhur out of the picture to get a more suitable person for the job. " She had said looking around. "Do you guys have any plans?" She asked, more so to Roy.

Roy blinked, feeling the intense feeling of her gaze. "Uhh…" He wasn't sure what to say right then and there. "We could try and get him out, use a recorder of some sorts to get him known?" He had no idea

Sharon sighed heavily. "Just as I thought, you are not a person of instant planning are you?"

Roy glared, "I happen to be good at planning last second tragedies! Ask Ed! How many times I have done that to him!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Thanks for that Mustang." He sighed looking around. "And why exactly are we standing here for? Its not like they aren't too far away that they cannot attack us at any time if they find us. So what is preventing them finding us?

Sharon sighed and looked around. "We have one of our state alchemist making an interference with any devices on tracking, and another that has little detection placed around. They go off on high loud noises to be able to find them, startle them, and confuse them enough to get rid of them. " She grinned. "Don't worry we have things planned. Unlike some people." She jabbed at Roy.

"HEY! Its not like it's my fault I was going crazy over that note!" He huffed at the comment. Not liking being put under the bus like that. She sighed as she looked around. "So what do you suppose we do then?" She asked curiously.

Roy looked between the men that were around. He was trying to think up a plan. A plan to catch the Furhur in the act, but also to not harm anyone else. The Furhur was ready to fight, to kill anyone in his way to get to them, but what could he do?

Edward smiled. "I have an idea. "It's not going to be easy." He muttered as he clapped his hands and made a recorder out of a near by rock. "And it is going to consist of a lot of acting." He grinned at Mustang. "Something you're good at."

"And how do you presume I am good at acting?"

Edward grinned. "It's lying with a twist." He hummed looking around. "I want the men to be surrounded, but not close enough to get caught." Edward looked around. He turned to Roy. "Lift your shirt up."

Roy blinked. "I don't find this an appropriate time to be asking me thing Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes as he walked over and lifted his shirt anyways and went to find the perfect spot for it. He grabbed Roy's hands to make his hold it still as he went and made tape. He stuck it on Roy's body and smiled. "Alright. We're ready."

Roy blinked. "ok, what's the plan Ed?"

He grinned. "You're going to kill me."

* * *

YES YES I know another cliff hanger. Kill me. Next chapter I plan for it to be long, and maybe a sex scene is in the near possible future? We'll see.


	39. end of the world

So I felt a little bad about how small that last chapter was, too the point of I felt I should post this a lot sooner then planned! So here is the next chapter. One more roller coaster ride my beauties! Then I promise the beautiful sex scene. :) (I'm already writing it to get my girlfriend to re-read it for me I suck so badly at it sometimes :( )

* * *

Roy walked into an open field with Edward in his arms, limp and his eyes looked sorrowful. He walked slowly, not caring if anyone was near by. He stared at the limp body in his arms, wishing everything that had happened earlier would not of happened. Edward was dead to the eyes of many people. The many soldiers out to find them, saw him walking towards the building they were just in, and let him walk on. They felt bad that they had to follow the orders of their superior, but what else could they do but silently salute to their hurting comrade.

Roy walked up to the building and opened it. He looked up to see the Furhur standing there, smug look in his face as he watched the poor man place Edward's body down. "So I see you finally came around have you?" He walked over to Edward and kicked him hard in the side to see if there was a reaction. He got none, but Roy glared. "I did the deed, now leave me alone! Go about kicking me out of this so you can stay on top like you want. "

The Furhur hummed. "I don't know… I do think everyone would much prefer the killer of the child prodigy to be locked up, or given the death penalty. I mean the death penalty would much suffice my need to make sure you stay away, and never return. But you see I do have to give the people a choice in the matter don't I? But I if I suggested a thing like, death and promote it enough." He grinned over at him. "You will be out of my face for good. He then stomped on Edward hand hard, expecting a reaction that time. Nothing.

He sighed. "I do guess he really is dead." He then kicked him hard enough to shatter some ribs. "That was just good measure." He saw Roy's reaction. "Oh? You didn't like that? I'm sorry I hurt him. It is for the better you know. Its not really a pleasant site to see two men together like that." He walked around him and sighed. "It's a shame, if he was taught young enough to be an obedient dog like you, then he might have been alive." He smirked. "But then again you did hide a very important detail about him that would have gotten him in jail."

Roy glared. "He's gone now so it doesn't matter anymore! Plus he doesn't even work for us anymore so why should it matter whether he made a mistake at a young age or not. "

The Furhur hummed. "I guess you're right. He is gone now, and now you will soon be too." He grinned. "And I will stay on top, and you will be known as the Elric killer, and to me you will be a good and loyal mutt." He grinned. "What do you think you're parents would think?"

Roy glared. "I don't care what you call me, or do to me, but never talk about my parents. Ever." He growled angrily.

The Furhur chuckled as he snapped his finger and one of the men went around and clasped the handcuffs on him. "Now, time to show the world what you have done."

Roy struggled a bit, but didn't do too much as the furhur got one of the ment to pick Edward up not so nicely. "At least explain to me more how you came up with this plan." He snapped angrily.

The Furhur hummed, as if thinking about if he should or not. "How about I will tell you if you do get that death sentence. "He grinned as he kicked Roy out the door and let him struggle up. The Furhur was closely behind him as he saw Brigadier General Hauns with a gun pointed at him. "Put your hands up Furhur. "

The Furhur blinked and looked around. "I do not believe you know the story Brigadier, I would suggest you get your gun, and your men's guns off of me. Roy killed Edward and I amd taking him in." He looked around, seeing no one had dropped their weapons. "If you do not comply, I will hold you guys responsible as well and have you all stripped of your titles, and or have you fired from here. "

No one listened. "I am the Furhur."

Sharon smirked. "Was the Furhur." She grabbed Roy over and lifted his shirt up. "I'm pretty sure this tape would be… Oh I don't know… Important in this investigation of the death of Edward correct?"

The Furhur glared. "It would, but you see there I am still in power now, and with this body I'm sure I can find a way-"

A smaller blonde, going around Roy, cut off his sentence. He clapped his hands, getting the cuffs off of him. The Furhur blinked a few times before he actually rubbed his eyes. He then looked over at the limp Edward in his men's arms. "Wait… " Edward turned and stuck his tounge out at him. "That's just wood, moss and some extra metal made into a very good looking dummy don't you think?" He smirked as he stood there. "Oh, and the best part about all of this." He grinned walking up to the Furhur, Roy watching carefully, nervous of what the man would do. "You thought you could get to him through me." He then glared. "I do not take kindly to people who abuse their position. So lets see, what do you think the people will do if they found out their beloved Furhur tried to get the man with the title "hero" to kill me? Did you really think that through?"

Roy chuckled. Sometimes Edward was cute when he was angry, but knew if he said anything, he'd get a mouthful himself.

The Furhur blinked at him. "Um, well you see its not that …"

Edward kicked him hard in the shin. "You should maybe learn how to be a fucking man. Want something done, do it yourself. If you wanted to stay in power for long, win the hearts of everyone! You do that; they will follow you! You don't blackmail, and pull stupid stunts like this! And you wonder why people are quitting here and there! BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO REALISE THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE FUCKED UP!" He yelled loudly. "Roy has had the same team for years! They love and are devoted to him! BECAUSE HE DOESN'T PULL STUNTS TO MAKE THEM HATE HIM! So maybe he should be the Furhur! NOT YOUR FAT ASS!" He turned around storming off before Sharon's men handcuffed him and took him towards the base, with the tape in hands of another.

Roy ruffled his hair. "You are too funny. "

Edward glared. "I'm not done fuming, so I would highly suggest you back the fuck off right now Mustang." He snapped moodily.

Sharon chuckled as she turned to Roy. " At least Edwards safe." She turned to see Edward punching a poor tree. "He gets riled up easy doesn't he?"

Roy nodded. "Sometimes you just need to know how to handle him." He mumbled as he turned back to her. "Now how did you hide yourself enough for me to not even know you worked here?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

She smiled. "I just got transferred here. Once I was promoted, they sent me away to watch over a village for a while. They sent me back here for a silent mission, so they didn't want people to know I was here, let alone know I had left. You never looked up people who were out of the way, like I was. It was only people in your way you wanted to know about. " She smiled. "I am sad that I did lose to him, but seeing as you two have been together for too many years to count, it only makes sense that you guys would eventually be together in one way or another. Just this was not the way I had hoped. " She smiled as she quickly kissed his cheek. "You take care of yourself Mustang. And watch over him… He is sometimes not there when distracted." She smirked as she headed back towards the base to deal with the report, and any questions.

Roy sighed heavily as he rubbed his check, until he felt a hard whack on his head that threw him back . "THE HELL FULLMETAL?"

Edward glared. "YOU LET HER KISS YOU! SHES HE BLOODY ENEMY!"

Roy then started laughing. "You are something."

Edward glared. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Roy laughed, the relief of everything, the plan went well. It was now time to get everything back on track.

"BANG" was the only thing Roy heard before everything went black to his world.

* * *

Last cliff hanger I promise!


	40. good morning

Good morning. Time to get this chapter made and ready to go!

Sorry this took far longer then expected. I just recently got introduced to another anime (attack on titan) and also another fandom that I didn't exist until recent. So every time I went to write this, Roy and Ed ended up being more like the characters of the fandom I am currently following. (Mavin, creepgar, anything of those sorts 3) So this took me a bit of time, but hopefully they seem to be in as much character as possible. I believe I have about two more chapters of this story, maybe an extra special sex scene for the loyal readers I have (WHICH I ABSOUTLY LOVE BY THE WAY! 3) If it wasn't for you guys I don't think I would have made this story last as long as I have (or posted as often as I did which is saying something on how long I tend to procrastinate)

So next story I am probably going to be writing is a mavin fic, so next time you see me is there, But I do have a few roy ed fic's I have been wanting to get out of my brain for some time, so maybe I could start two. Who knows?

Ok less talking and more ROY ED!

* * *

All Roy remembers was a bang (Or was there two?), Edwards face, and falling backwards. He couldn't figure out what had happened; only something happened and it wasn't good. Was he dead? Was he hurt? Did he trip and hit his head? All the questions he had running through his brain, but couldn't express it. He remembered pain, a lot of it. He also remembered hearing a lot of people screaming. Was that Ed? Was he calling him? He couldn't tell. It was too foggy. It was too hard to keep conscious.

Roy heard the steady sound of a heart monitor. It was annoying him. Why was it in his bedroom? He just wanted to cuddle Edward until his alarm went off to go to work. It was now irritating him to the point that he moved his arm to find the machine. Maybe it was his alarm clock? He grabbed something beside him and he chucked it in hopes it would silence the noise. All he accomplished was hurting his chest, and hearing glass break. (Why was glass in their bedroom?)

"Roy?" He heard a small but gentle voice. Who was that? Why did they sound, scared?

"Who else would it be…"? He groaned out, and half regretted speaking as the person whose voice he assumed came from, hugged him tightly. His eyes shot open in pain and started coughing. The person quickly retracted in fear. "Sorry."

Roy blinked his eyes open slowly, trying to intake the surroundings around him. There was a faint beeping noise to the left of him. He turned his head slowly that way. A heart monitor? He was slightly confused; He turned around and saw a worried face. He knew him. Blonde hair. Why was it so difficult to think? Was it because of the drugs? Did he manage to hit himself in the head? What was that loud bang noise he heard; So many questions. But something in his mind told him, this person was important. The loose pony tail was something he remembered, but couldn't figure out why.

"Why am I here?" Was the only thing he could think of to ask. He felt asking who he was would hurt him, and for some reason, hurt his own heart thinking about not putting a name to this persons face.

"He had a marksmen on you. His order was if you got to me, or if we survived, was to kill you so you wouldn't become Furhur after him."

Him? Furhur? Who was this person he was talking about. He lifted his right hand and started rubbing his head, in hopes something would help him get it. "And seeing as I am here I am not dead?"

The man in front of him blinked. "Clearly dumbass. He hit your left shoulder. The doctors said he was close to hitting some pretty important nerves, but they were glad you were fine. " He smiled at him.

Roy looked around again. "I heard other voices. Were there other people here?"

The man nodded as he got up to open the blinds a bit, to bring more natural light in for Roy. He was short, but not too short. Something about his height made him think he made fun of him a lot. And thinking that made him feels he was correct.

" Yes, everyone was worried. Maes was in here the most, but Hawkeye was just here and went out to get some food. She should be back soon. " Those names were familiar took. Maes... The only thing he could think of with the name is photos, and a little girl… and something he wanted to kill him with every time he spoke. Hawkeye…. She was the one who made him do his work… Right that's what it was.

"You know, you can stop staring at my ass. I know you miss it and all, but you need rest. " He smirked.

Roy blinked a few times, his face feeling a bit hot. Must be blushing. " I was not staring, merely observing." He felt that statement was correct to say, since the man smiled happier. He really didn't want to make him upset.

He looked around some more. Trying to get any hint of who this man was, and why he felt so strongly towards him. The man went back and sat down beside him. "I'm glad you are ok." He then put his head down on the bed, resting against him.

Roy smiled and pet his head. "I am glad as well." He yawned and looked around some more. He closed his eyes, feeling all the drugs working on him. He was sure if he wasn't as high as he was, the pain would be pretty bad. Maybe another nap and he could remember everyone.

* * *

A few hours later, and he woke up again to fighting, his mind was less foggy, and the pain was a little bit more then just a pinprick. He was right, he remembered the mans name, it was just drugs messing with his head.. He opened his eyes to see that same man, yelling at what looked to be a nurse.

"No, I am not leaving him."

"But sir, we told you, you could stay here until he has woken up, then you need to follow the rules of the hospital. Visiting hours is over."

"He isn't awake though! "

"You knew what we meant by that, and yelling right now it not the best way to get your way sir."

"THIS IS NOT THE BEST WAY? YOU CANNOT KICK ME OUT."

Roy sighed heavily. Clearly he needed to intervene, but he didn't want him to leave.

"Excuse me miss, I know you are only doing your job, but can you please let him stay. I would appreciate it, and would like to stay with him until I am well enough to go home."

She blinked and looked between the two. She huffed a little. "I'll let the doctors know about your request in him staying. But if they feel he is not helping your process in healing then he must leave."

Roy nodded and smiled. "I appreciate your hard work and thank you kindly. " He then turned to the smaller male. "What do you say to her?"

He huffed and crossed his arms and he flopped into the chair.

"Edward…."

"Thanks. I guess." He muttered, but glared at her. The nurse had rolled her eyes and left the room.

The blonde sighed and turned around to look at him. " I see you finally remembered my name,"

Roy blinked. Was it that obvious. "What makes you say that?"

Edward chuckled. "Because you asked a nurse when I went to the bathroom what everyone's names were. But she refused to tell you." He smirked at him.

Roy blinked. Then huffed at being caught. "What?! How was I to know the drugs would do that to me?"

Edward chuckled as he looked around. "And how were we to know that someone was going to shoot you? Its all a mystery." He joked." Plus I already knew you were going to forget my name anyways." He got up to go grab a box of chocolate someone left for Roy to munch on.

Roy hummed as he went to sit up in his bed. "And how so?"

Edward grinned as he munched away happily to the amazing sweets. "The doctors asked me if it was ok to give you the drug that fucks with memories, to maes sure you were not hurt." He shrugged. "But they told me it was only going to be temporary. Whatever drug they came out with to help with the pain, seems to work as you are not in too much pain, but I would like it if you could remember me right away." He chuckled, as he got comfy in his chair.

Roy smiled at him. "Well then, mr knows it all. When did they say I was able to leave this horrible place?"

Edward shrugged. "They have no idea, they were saying a month because that wound was not healing, then they said a week because it was finally healing the way they were wanting. Now they don't exactly know. If you don't over work it I suppose soon. " He yawned as he looked over at the bandaged shoulder. "You'll have a nice scar to over work the story to make it seem a lot more exciting then it really is." He smirked. "I'm also assuming you first victim to listen will be Maes daughter."

Roy chuckled. "Think she will believe me?" He smiled as he reached over to grab one of the sweets before they were completely gone.

Edward shrugged. "Cant tell you, but she might believe you for a while that is."

There was a small silence over them, as Edward kept eating. Roy looked up and saw Edward was staring at the wall, he was thinking. He didn't want to disturb him, si he let him go on his thoughts.

"I was scared Roy." He muttered softly.

Roy looked over. "Pardon?"

Edward turned to face him, looking serious. "I was scared. It takes a lot to scare me seeing as what I have been through in my life, but that…." He paused to looked down. "That was a little to hard to take." He mumbled, his hand slightly shaking. He was remembering his mother, his brother. He was remembering a lot of stuff; and if he lost Roy…. He had no idea what he would of done. Roy reached over to grab his hand. "Ed, I know its hard on you, but remember I will be here for you as long as I possibly can alright? I know it's difficult to come to face with when you have lost too many people, lost too many things. I love you. And that right there will be enough to keep me kicking for a few more years before you decide to kill me yourself." He smirked.

Edward chuckled at that statement and smiled a bit as he grabbed his hand. "You are going way to soft there old man. Might need to go buy you a walker soon." He grinned, but it did make him feel so much better about this.

Roy smiled. "Now I would appreciate it if you let me sleep, I want to be out of this place a soon as possible, and it wont work if I am up all the time."

Edward chuckled a bit. "Sleep you turd, I'm sure people will be coming in tomorrow since you have been awake. "

Roy smiled and leaned over to kiss him slightly. "Thank you Edward." He yawned as he went to lie back down and drift off into sleep land.


End file.
